What A Gem
by austinmomma93
Summary: How Gemma left Charming and came back Queen of SAMCRO
1. Chapter 1

Standing in the street leaning on the door of the loaner car staring at the dwelling across the way, a small smile crosses her face as she thinks back to the last week under the gabled roof of her childhood home.

"Nathaniel, Gemma time for dinner." Gemma looked out over the perfectly mowed lawn as her little brother rushed toward her from where he had been playing with his toys. "Coming Mom," yells Nathaniel. "Come on Sis, you know mom fixed your favorite dessert for tonight."

Gemma smiled at the tyke as she turned to open the door. Something catches her shoelace as she takes a step. She looked down to see the family pet, a cat named Tiger, swatting at her foot. Bending down she picked him up, listening to it purr against her chest. "Oh Tig. What am I going to do with you, you silly thing you." As she distributes the gray striped ball of fur onto the table under the bay window on the porch, Nathaniel sprints by her into the house saying, "You best not bring that animal in here. You know I have allergies" in his best impersonation of their mother, Rose. Laughing, Gemma enters and says "Oh yes Rose, I know. No filty animal is going to darken your spotless floors."

At dinner, Gemma and Nathaniel sit at the dining room table listening to their mother gossiping about some ladies of the church with their father, Nate, the local pastor.

"Rose, you need to quit listening to those busy bodies," Nate told her as he took another bite of chocolate cake. Rose just scoffed at Nate and shuts down. "Oh here we go again. The silent inquisition," Gemma though.

Just then Nathaniel, who has been sitting there shoveling in the rest of his dinner so he can get a big piece of cake, dropped his fork and grabbed his chest. "Mom," is all he could say before slumping over in his chair.

The day of the funeral, after they've laid her sweet little brother to rest in the local cemetary, people were milling about the house but Gemma was shut up in her room looking at photo albums. She hears a light knock on her door and relunctantly gets up to answer it. "Hi." says Wayne Unser, a boy from school.

"Um, I just wanted to come check on you before we head out." Gemma had noticed that not many of the kids she went to school with had bothered to attend her brother's funeral or had even stopped by to offer their condolences. But Wayne had and for that Gemma was grateful. "Oh, hi Wayne. Yea, I'm fine. Just couldn't take it anymore. People wanting to hug me and ask me if I was okay. And if I didn't show what they thought of as remorse, I'd get the look like I had two heads or something." Gemma explained as she sat back on her bed, closing the album. "I cried all my sorrows out at the hospital. It's that stupid family flaw. It's genetic. I have it too. We got it from Rose."

"I'm so sorry Gemma. I just wanted to see if you needed anything. I can bring your homework to you tomorrow if you don't think you'll be in school."

"Thanks Wayne," Gemma says as she stands and lays a hand on his cheek. "I'll be in school tomorrow. Like I said, I cried all I'm going to cry. We knew it was going to happen. It was just a matter of time. I always thought it would be me to suffer though." Wayne leaned in to hug Gemma and then turned toward the door.

"Thanks for being a friend, Wayne."

"Yea, you're welcome." Wayne says, hurrying out the door before Gemma noticed just how that hug had affected him.

The next weekend there wass a party planned in a field on the outskirts of town. Being that it's only been a week since her brother passed away, Gemma delegates herself to try and help her mom who has been in a deep depression ever since the surgeon at St. Thomas broke the news to them that Nathaniel hadn't made it.

"Mom," Gemma says, opening the door to her parents' bedroom. Rose isn't in the room so she crosses to the bathroom door thinking maybe her mom is in there. Knocking lightly on the door, she saw her mom standing in front of the mirror looking at herself. Tears were running down her face as she ran her fingertips across her chest. "If only I hadn't cursed him. If only I hadn't been the one to have the disease. It's all my fault. I told Nate that it was a bad idea but he wanted a child. Now that child is gone. Gone forever! My baby boy is never coming back." Rose turned and walked out of the bathroom, right past Gemma. "Mom, is there anything I can do?" Gemma asked her distraught mother. Rose proceeded to walk toward the bedroom door and through it, down the hallway and out the door that led to her gardens. "She doesn't even see me anymore!" Gemma thought. "I don't know why I even thought of trying to help her. Nathaniel was always her favorite." At that, Gemma decides to attend that party after all.

At the party, Gemma takes the third drink that is handed to her and drinks it quickly, liking the feeling of courage it's giving her. Other than drinking some wine someone found with a few friends before, Gemma had never had a chance to drink. She sure liked the way it made her feel. Like she could do anything she wanted. After her drink was gone, she noticed a guy from her biology class standing next to a pickup talking to some blonde girl. She stumbled over to him and said "Hey Jacob. Haven't seen you in a while. You been skipping classes?" Gemma began laughing and said, "Oh wait. That's me." Jacob Hale took his eyes off the girl he had been flirting with to look at Gemma. "Well well well. If it isn't the preacher's daughter. Looks like you are feeling pretty good. How abouts another drink, on me of course."

"Oh of course," Gemma said. "Jacob Hale, you trying to rack up some brownie points? All the drinks are free, you big dope." That caused Gemma to go into a laughing fit. Jacob and his friend walked off. "Oh come on," Gemma yelled out to no one in particular. "Where's the party? This lame shit is boring!"

Gemma is almost immediately accosted from behind by two big hands around her waist. "You wanna party girl?" the unknown assailant said, "Let's party, me and you." As she turns around someone nearby turned on some upbeat song on their radio and her new buddy begins swaying back and forth with her. Before long, Gemma is dancing in the middle of a circle of partiers with about three different guys. She throws her head back and takes the clips out of her hair, letting it fall down between her shoulders. When a slow song comes on, one of the guys, she still doesn't know their names just that she's seen them in school before grabs her and pulls her close. Gemma can feel his breath on her neck so she leans in a little closer and lays her head on his shoulder. Next thing she knows is the guy is kissing her neck and running his hand down her back. She moans softly but he takes it as a sign to move forward and grabs her ass. Taken aback at first, she jumps but then decides his hand on her behind isn't the end of the world.

As the song continues, she feels his hand move up her but this time it's under her shirt. Before she can do anything, he brings his hand around and grabs her breast. Gemma jumps apart from him, glaring. "I didn't give you permission to do that!" she screams. Heads turn at the outburst and before she knows it, Wayne is standing between her and her attacker.

"Gemma, I think it's time to go," he says.

"Oh Wayne, such a party pooper," Gemma half laughs at him. "Can't just leave a good party because of some titty grabber." She stumbles trying to get away from her so-called knight in shining armor and her previous dance partner.

Wayne ushers her toward his car when he notices that she is going to get another drink. "I think you've had enough. Let's just get out of here." "Oh I see it now. You're jealous!" Gemma laughs. "Honey all you had to do was ask. Wanna go somewhere off to ourselves and let me suck your dick?" Unser is astonished and embarrassed by the scene Gemma is making and pulls her toward his car. Gemma leans in and whispers to him, "I join you in the back seat but know this, I ain't no back door girl."

Once Unser gets her in his car he hopped in the driver's seat and leaves the party. On the way, Gemma received the silent treatment from Unser until she starts crying. "What's wrong Gemma?" Wayne asked. "I don't know why I act like this Wayne. Really. This is not who I am. Dad would be so disappointed in me. He already is. I seen it in his eyes today when I got home. I spent the night in a jail cell last night Wayne. Did you know that?! Even when the sheriff called Rose and told her if they came to pick me up no charges would be filed. But did she do it? No. Ever since Nathaniel died, it's like I don't even exist anymore. All she ever does in lie in bed or wander around aimlessly in her gardens. I don't know what else to do. I might as well not exist.. Maybe I should just leave Charming. Pssht…Charming. Ain't nothing Charming about this hellhole."

Unser dropped Gemma off in front of her house and tells her to get some sleep and don't do anything irrational. That he'll talk to her tomorrow. Gemma goes up the walk to her house but as she gets to the door she turns and waves to Wayne who sees not only the tears in her eyes but something he just can't seem to put his finger on.

The next morning Gemma walks into the den where her father is sitting there looking out the window. "Mornin' Daddy" she says. Nate slowly turns his head and looks at her and then drops his gaze to his lap. "Gemma," He begins. "What have you done? You know your mother isn't in a good place. All the stress of losing Nathaniel hasn't been good on her. You know, she has the same condition that he suffered from. She blames herself. She blames me! I wanted kids. Lots of them." Nate raises his gaze and looks at his daughter. "She loves you, you know. She just needs to learns to compartmentalize all her pain. " Tears running down his face, he continues, "I have tried to comfort her. I have tried to rationalize with her. She needs to turn to God. He had a plan for all this. For us all. We just need to turn to Him to help us with our grief. Gemma, all this running around town amok isn't helping any of us."

"Daddy, I haven't done anything to Rose. I have tried to be there for her but how can I help when she doesn't even see me. She looks at me like I'm invisible. She doesn't see me! His death affected me too!"

"She's your MOTHER Gemma. Why can't you show her the respect she deserves? "

"Respect? Respect? When has she ever given me respect? She never acknowledges me. I was almost arrested a couple of days ago. Did she tell you that? Officer Mohollan called her and told her that if she were to come pick me up there would be no charges filed." Gemma said in a low voice. "Do you think she cared? Did she come down to the station and get me? No. You know why. I don't matter. I've never mattered to Rose."

"Gemma." Nate said, looking at his daughter in disbelief.

"No, I think it'll be better if I just get out of here for a while. Let her learn to live without Nathaniel. " Gemma said turning to head back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2-New Acquaintances

In the booth at the back of the smoky bar, Gemma sat watching that other patrons drinking, dancing and talking. Her long brown hair hung in waves down her back. She had tied blue ribbons to blend in with it. Her silky top was tied around her neck and behind her back at the top of her low cut jeans. Between the perfect bow tied at the nape of her neck and the stretch of fabric that ran across her lower back, the top was completely bare, exposing her naked back. Her low cut jeans were tight, hugging her young curves. As she took a swig of her mixed drink, the door to the bar opened and a new group of people walked in.

Men in army fatigues, with scantily clad women hanging on them traipsed toward the bar and ordered their drinks. One of the men turned his back to the bar and leaned against it, dragging one of the women towards him. As he bent his head to kiss on the woman s neck, his eyes caught Gemma s. She was mesmerized. There was a certain air about this guy. As he stood there suckling on his lady friend s neck and shoulder, he couldn t tear his eyes away from hers. His brown hair was long and hung over his shoulders. His green eyes shimmered, even in the dank environment of the bar. Gemma noted a smirk on his face as he pushed his female companion away and stood up. The woman tried to entangle herself back around him but he just shrugged her off, much to her dismay. After talking to another one of the men he had arrived with, the stranger took his beer off the bar and headed in Gemma s direction.  
Gemma couldn't tear her gaze off the man as he walked over to her table. She took a sip of her drink, purposely keeping the straw between her lips a bit longer than needed.  
The stranger sat his beer on her table as he slid into the chair across from her. They sat there and stared at one another a minute before he spoke. "Who are you?" he asked. "I know just about everyone in this little podunk town and yet I walk in here and see beauty. More beauty than should be in a place like this."

Gemma felt her cheeks warm as she blushed. "I'm new here. Just arrived this afternoon."

"Well, darlin' let me buy you a drink and we'll get acquainted." John raised his arm as he motions for the bartender to bring them another round of drinks.  
"Oh, won't your girlfriend over there get upset that you left her and are over here sitting with me?" Gemma tilted her head toward the crew still standing at the bar.  
"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a means to an end."  
"And what exactly does that mean? I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Gemma says, as she starts to feel slightly frightened. Here she is, 17 years old, alone in a bar in the middle of god knows where talking to a strange man that has his own entourage.  
"Darlin' don't apologize. Name's John. John Teller. But my friends call me JT."  
Gemma extended her hand across the table as the barhop arrived with their drinks. "Gemma," she said.  
"My my. That explains it all. You are a gem. A diamond in the rough too, I bet. Just need to be polished up a bit, huh? How old are you Gemma?"  
"22,"Gemma lied as she took her straw out of her now empty glass and dropped it into her new drink and drew more liquid courage up and swallowed it down quickly. John raised an eyebrow at that and cleared his throat. He leaned toward her and whispered, "Gemma you keep that up and you're going to get more than you want."  
"Oh yeah?" Gemma asked, feeling braver. Once again she bowed her head to sip, only this time she swirled her tongue around the straw before drawing the coolness of the beverage into her mouth. "Just what does that mean?"  
John glanced over his shoulder at the crowd of friends he left at the bar. One of them, a light red haired fellow tipped his chin up at John and turns his back to them, grabbing one of the half-naked women who was brushing up against him. The guy bent his head down, capturing the woman's lips with his and the two begin to act like they forgot they were in a public place. Gemma watched in amazement as the red haired guy runs his hand over her head and down her back and cupping her behind, lifts her up until her legs wrap around his midsection.

"Do people actually operate like that?" Gemma thinks to herself. John chuckled and turned back toward her, bringing Gemma's mind back to the table.

"That's Piney. He's a "ladies man" to hear him talk. But what he don't know is that not a single one of those girls are in it for anything more than a good time. Take Marissa, the one you thought was my girlfriend. Yea I guess she's easy on the eyes and a great lay but after that, nope. I just rather be a loner in this big old world than to be tied down to that."

"And what exactly are you looking for John?" Gemma asked, curious.  
"JT," her corrected her. "I told you my friends call me JT."  
"Oh so we're friends now?"

"Darlin' I want to be more than friends with you. But I figure we could sit here and get to know one another on an intellectual level before we gets physical."  
"Pretty sure of yourself eh? I thought Piney was the ladies man?"  
JT sat there staring at her. He stared for such a time that Gemma began to think she had said the wrong thing. She opened her mouth to apologize when John stood up, offered his hand and asked, "Wanna blow this pop stand?"


	3. Chapter 3-Ride of a Lifetime

Gemma stared at this outstretched hand apprehensively before glancing toward the posse at the bar. His previous conquest glared daggers at the teenager. Sliding out of her seat, Gemma laced her fingers through his and asked "What'd you have in mind?"

As they walked toward the exit, JT spoke to the man he earlier identified as Piney and two others as they passed, "See you back at the house later?" "Aye," spoke the taller of the three with sandy blonde hair and a bushy mustache of the same shade. Gemma couldn't quite put her finger on it but she was sure if the man said anymore he'd have an accent.

AS JT held the door open, Gemma stepped out into the night alone with her new friend. She anxiously twisted the rings on the fingers of her left hand. "You seem nervous darlin'," JT whispered as he walked past her and toward a row of motorcycles. "You ever ridden before?" He turned to look at her as he settled a metal helmet on her head. "No, the good Reverend didn't allow anything without four wheels."

"Ahh, so you're a preacher's kid."

"So?" Gemma answered defensively.

JT held his hands up in mock surrender as he sat on his bike. "No harm sweetie. Just an observation."

Standing there with the heavy helmet weighing down on her head, Gemma realized that JT was waiting on her to get on behind him. She awkwardly stretched her leg over the seat, trying not to kick him in the process. When she was settled on the seat, he looked over his shoulder and told her, "Don't worry I've been riding this hog for 10 years but honey, if you don't want to fall off you're going to have to move closer and hold onto me."

Gemma scooted forward and slowly put her arms around his waist. She could smell the distinct aroma of his cologne, mixed with cigarette smoke. When JT started the engine, Gemma could feel the vibrations in her legs and thighs. Much to her surprise, she enjoyed the dull throb she felt to her very core. She could feel her pulse beating in her crotch. Oh I could get use to this, she thought.

JT pulled the machine out into the street and accelerated. Trying to hide her fear, Gemma laid her head against his back and watched the street whiz by. All too soon, JT began decelerating causing Gemma to raise her head, checking to see where they were.

The first thing she noticed was a two story house in a semi-residential neighborhood. The first floor windows were covered with vertical metal bars. The front porch ran across the front of the building. A self-made banner was hung along the right side of the bannisters. "Sons of Anarchy."

JT killed the motor and parked. Gemma dismounted as awkwardly as when she got on. She removed the helmet, handed it to JT and turned to study the dwelling. "Home Sweet Home" JT remarked as he laid the helmet on the bike's seat. He grabbed her hand and began leading her towards the front steps. "What is Sons of Anarchy?" Gemma asked as once again JT held the door open for her to pass through. The inside of the house was moderately decorated with mismatched furniture. The floor of the living room that Gemma surmised she was standing in was a dark hardwood with scatter rugs haphazardly thrown down. To the left was another decent size room that held a long dining table and nine chairs. There was a gavel at one end of the table. More self-made banners adorned the walls, some with a grim reaper type picture on them. Across the room was another doorway with saloon-style doors, barring full view of the other room.

JT headed toward the doors, swinging one open. Kitchen, Gemma guessed when she saw a refrigerator and stove through the door. She followed JT into the kitchen. It was a long room, seemed to probably run the whole length of the house. At the back of the room there was a built-in, open faced mirrored cabinet with bottles upon bottles of various liquors. More that Gemma had ever seen.

"If you have all this," Gemma gestured toward the cabinet, "why go to that bar?"

Shrugging, JT answered, "Change of scenery, I guess. Keith is heading back to Ireland at the end of the month so we decided to send him out in style. Tonight was the eighth night we've been out, that bar was the eighth bar we've hit."

Opening the fridge JT grabbed two bottles of beer and used a bottle opener that was screwed to the wall. HE handed one to Gemma and took a gulp of his. Gemma turned the brown bottle up and drank as much as the cool but bitter liquid as she could. "So does that mean I'm girl number 8 to get picked up by the brooding man on a motorcycle?"

"No." Simple as that. No explanations, no explaining, just no. No was his answer. That made Gemma feel special and she figured that was stupid. He stared at her while he downed the rest of his beer and sat in on the counter. Gemma took another gulp of hers and asked, "Tell me, what is Sons of Anarchy?"

"We're just a club of motorcycle enthusiasts. We all have a love of the freedom of riding in the open air."

Still delighting in the sensations she felt on the ride over, Gemma decided that maybe she just would scratch an itch. It'd been a while since she'd slept with anyone. "So, what's upstairs?" she asked pointing her almost empty bottle to the ceiling.

"Just more rooms. Dorm rooms. One for each of us." JT said as Gemma inched closer to him. Putting her bottle to her lips and guzzling down the last of her beer she sat it beside his and touched his face. Trailing her index finger down his cheek, over his jaw onto his neck stopping at the opened collar of his button up shirt she whispered, "I wanna see."

That was all it took. JT crushed his lips onto hers, pulling her body toward his. Running his tongue along the crease of her lips, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss. His hand ran up her bare back to the nape of her neck where her top was tied. As she opened her lips to grant his entrance, his tongue darted in connecting with hers. She lightly nipped his with her teeth, earning a low moan from him. As they kissed she snaked her arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

Gently tugging on the straps of her shirt, he slowly untied the bow and let go. Since there was now nothing holding it up, the fabric fell down. JT released her mouth and looked down to see Gemma's perky breasts with hardened bright pink nipples. He felt his manhood jump at the sight. Catching her eyes, he smirked and then lowered his head until he pulled one of the hardened nubs into his mouth. Gemma sighed out loud as she arched her back, wordlessly pleading him to continue. When he squeezed her other nipple between his forefinger and thumb she tossed her head back and said "Oh god yes!"

After assaulting one tit and then the other, JT straightened up and recaptured her mouth. Pulling Gemma closer he pressed himself against her. Gemma could feel just how turned on he was. JT traveled kisses from the corner of her mouth along her jaw and down her neck. Lifting his head to look at her he asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?"


	4. Chapter 4-Fire Down Below

**First off let me just say...I, along with the majority of people, hated Gemma. She was a bitch. Total bitch. But I admit at the beginning of the show, she had some decent qualities. But after reading numerous fanfictions, I realized no one had touched on the beginnings of Gemma. How did she get to become such a bitch? Well I hope I can shed some light on that. Or at least what I think happened. **

**Now on to what I needed to do last chapter and forgot. Thanks...**

**Emeli Thorne- Thank you for all your help you've given me so far. I deeply appreciate it.**

**nictoria 19-I'm so glad that you see JT as charming. That's how I tried to write him. Now we know where Jax gets it from.**

**RhondaL-I plan on continuing until Gemma returns to Charming or until I hit a mental roadblock. haha**

**guest-Thank you. JT &amp; Gemma's relationship is progressing very quickly as how she described it in the show.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gemma stared at him, as she tried to process what he was asking. The man had just not only kissed her senseless but had sucked her titties. That's more than she let most boys do, with the exception of a few of her partying buddies. When the booze was flowing and the weed was burning, there wasn't much Gemma Madock wouldn't do. Deciding to see just how far he would take it and challenging herself she answered, "Wouldn't be here if I didn't."

JT took her hand and led her back out toward the front room. Crossing the living room they passed a stained flowered upholstered chair with cigarette burns in the arms and a table with an overflowing ashtray.

As they approached a closed door, Gemma was surprised that she had noticed it earlier. It was painted a navy blue and had a big red A in the middle of a circle on it. JT opened the door and Gemma seen that it led to a wooden staircase, extending up to the second floor. JT started climbing, pausing halfway and turning to invite Gemma to join him. She met him and they ascended the staircase together. Once at the top, JT stopped at the first door on the left. Reaching for the doorknob with one hand, he reached for her with the other.

She accepted his hand and they walked together into the dark room. He reached over and clicked on a dim lamp. Gemma looked at the king sized, four poster bed that was in the middle of the room. One on side was a chest of drawers and a window. One the other wall was a dresser with a mirror on top beside a door that led into a bathroom.

Gemma walked around to the side of the bed opposite JT. She held his gaze as she reached behind and untied the bottom of her shirt. She dropped the silky blue fabric to the floor. JT began unbuttoning and removing his shirt as Gemma climbed up on to the bed. JT unblocked his belt and pulled it through the loops of his pants, discarding it onto a table in the corner of the room. Gemma watched him as he moved toward the bed. She laid her head back on the pillow at the top. JT walked around closer to her and, taking her ankle, slipped first one shoe and then the other off. He dropped them in the floor beside her shirt. Leaning down, he ran his palm up her leg.

Deciding she wanted skin to skin contact, Gemma began to unbutton her jeans. JT sat on the edge of the bed and toed off his boots. They landed with a small thud.

Gemma pulled her pants down over her hips. Standing up, JT helps her take them the rest of the way off. Lying on the bed, Gemma wore nothing but a flimsy pair of lacy panties. JT felt his breath catch in his throat and his dick jumped to better attention. He could see the wetness on her panties. Running his hand up her leg he watched her for signs of discomfort. Please god don't let her make me stop, he thought. When he got to the apex of her thighs he cupped her sex. Now he could feel the wetness AND the heat. She was on fire!

He stood up and undone his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them and began to climb onto the bed. Grabbing his wrist Gemma pulled him to her. Their mouths melded and she met him fervor for fervor. Rolling to his side he began rubbing his palms across her hardened nipples before he finally took hold of one and squeezed.

Gemma could feel his arousal against her leg. He was rock-freaking-hard. And HUGE! She worried he wouldn't fit inside her. Oh but she wanted him inside her. None of the three other guys she'd fucked had been anywhere near that size. Would it hurt all over again? Or be an unbearable pleasure?

She was startled when she felt JT push her panties to the side and run his fingers along her folds. He rubbed his thumb on her clit as his index finger slipped inside. Gemma tensed but only for a second. She'd never been fingered before. Well, other than what she had done herself. Having a man's finger inside was way better.

Wanting to reciprocate, Gemma slid her hand down his stomach over his underwear. She rubbed the bulge a couple of times before slipping her hand into his undergarment and grabbed his shaft. She felt the cock in her hand tremor. Slowly she began pumping up and down. JT pressed on her clit and put another finger inside. Sliding in and out, in and out while she pumped.

Moaning Gemma exclaimed "Oh god! Oh god! I'm gonna cum. So. Hard."

JT removed his fingers, ripped off her panties and spread her legs. Crawling on top of her he took one hand and pulled the front of his underwear down enough for his dick to pop free. He leaned toward her, until the head of his dick was touching the folds of her pussy.

"Guide me in." He said. Gemma reached in between them and taking his member she guided it to the tight opening and stuck the head in. JT hissed in a breath as he felt the wetness and the fever of Gemma. With hands on each side of her head, he pushed into her. Gemma closed her eyes as she felt herself being filled to the brim. Pulling out steadily until once again just the head was inside, JT looked at her and pushed himself back in, going farther. Gemma's eyes popped open as she felt as though she was being ripped in two. But it was a good pain. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and crossed her ankles. When she done that, it pulled him in even more. Using the same process, JT pulled out a little and then went back in. This time, Gemma used the muscles in her legs to pull herself off the bed and toward him. He bent his head and kissed her lightly. "You are so tight. It makes so horny."

Gemma smiled a small smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers. She attacked his mouth jamming her tongue into his mouth. Before long they had a rhythm as he pushed into her and she pulled herself up toward him. He began thrusting harder and going deeper until she felt his balls hit her behind. She squeezed her legs around him causing him to stop when he was the deepest. He laid his stomach onto her and took a hand and started massaging her boob. He lowered his head and flicked the nipple with his tongue before he nibbled and the sucked all he could of the soft flesh into his mouth.

After a few minutes of lying there not moving, Gemma released the pressure of her legs and he began moving inside her again. In and out, in and out…..harder and deeper again with each thrust. Before long, Gemma could feel her orgasm coming on. She began writhing under him and she could tell he wasn't far from his own orgasm. A couple more pushes and she felt the sweet hot liquid fill her up. After the jerky movements stopped inside her, JT thrusted into her once, twice, three times more and then fell onto her.

After regaining his composure and rolling off of her, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her, rubbing up and down her arm. Gemma had never cuddled before after having sex, so this was all new to her. Usually after her partners orgasmed they immediately jumped up and began redressing. She liked cuddling, she decided.

As they lay there in the bed, Gemma began to feel sleepy and let out a small yawn. JT removed his arm from around her and sat up. Well it was good while it lasted, Gemma thought. But instead of re-dressing, JT pulled the blanket and sheet down and held it up for her to slide under. Once there, he rejoined her and pulled her body back next to him. "Sleep my beautiful angel." And that was all Gemma remembered before slipping into slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what do you think so far? Please let me know how you think this story is going? Reviews are what feeds into my ideas...so without reviews, this story will ride off into the sunset and die. **

**Thank you all for taking the time to read and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5-Lifelong friendship to come?

**Ok so my plans changed and I had time to get this chapter out tonight...I can't believe how fast and easy this came to me tonight! Guess my creative juices were flowing! Haha**

**RhondaL-don't know about any "heart-stealing" but there was definitely some lust in that last chapter huh? **

**Emeli-well we all know they fell in love...let's see how exactly that happens...and yes, Clay will appear in the next couple of chapters. (Although I hope I can write something good for him seeing as I hated him from day 1)**

**I've seen other people do this so I don't know if it is required or not BUT...I own nothing but Lorilynn. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews. Keep them coming. ENJOY.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gemma opened her eyes and quickly squinted. The sun was shining brightly through the window. Her head was pounding something awful and her body was achy. Closing her eyes and sighing Gemma thought, I'd kill for a smoke right about now.

No sooner as she finished the thought the bed shifted and she froze. Afraid to open her eyes and trying to remember just where the hell she was, her other senses kicked in. Someone was lightly snoring near her. The sheet was bunched up around her legs. Her thigh muscles were sore. She could feel the air on her genitals. Oh god, her bottom half was naked! Her heart started racing. Gemma kept mentally surveying her body. Nope, nothing on. Her nipples were hard and tight. She was lying in a strange bed back ass naked with god knows who.

Opening one eye she tried to find clues to help jog her memory. Yes, there was a lump of covers near her. A body shaped lump. Turning her head slowly she could see long brown hair topping her bedmate. That's when it hit her. The guy at the bar, John or JT as he said his friends called him. The motorcycle ride back to his house. Making out with him in the kitchen. Egging him on when it seemed he was having second thoughts. Following him upstairs. More making out. His hands. His fingers. Oh, his fingers! Gemma thought. His fingers had been inside her. Touching her the way she had only ever done. As more memories flooded her mind, the next one made both her eyes pop open. His dick. That long massively thick dick of his. How had it fit in her? She remembered his whispering to her, asking her to guide him in. And she had complied.

Lying there, remembering the night's events she felt her pussy getting wet. Wow! That was some fucking good sex, she thought. She mover her hand down her stomach and over the course curls and rubbed a finger over her own clit. She shivered at the touch, going in little circles on the swollen skin. As she slipped a finger inside herself, she moaned quietly. But apparently not quiet enough. Unbeknownst to her, JT had turned over and was watching her pleasure herself. "I was hoping that could be my fingers," he said. Gemma felt her face flush as she jerked her finger out and turn to look at him.

"Darlin', why'd you stop? I was enjoying the show," He chuckled as he scooted closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Um, I was just….." What? Would she tell him that remembering getting her brains fucked out made her wet. Would she tell him that her finger no longer would satisfy her?

But before she could finish he placed his hand between her legs and slid a finger inside. "Oh baby. You are SO wet. Did I not do a good job last night?" he asked as he inserted another finger and scissored the two open. "Mmmmm..you are so tight and hot."

Gemma could feel the orgasm already building. She lifted her hips. "No it was amazing," she told him. Sooo amazing that I got turned on just thinking about it. He kept working her fingers in and out, in and out, opening and closing them. "I just didn't' want to disturb you." She lied. How could she tell him that other than his name, she didn't know enough about him to wake him?

Writhing under his ministrations Gemma closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She was close, so close. A couple more minutes and she'd be done for. But then his fingers left her and she opened her eyes. JT was sitting up, taking the sheet with him. He pulled her legs apart further and crawled between them. He kneeled back on his heels and looked at her. His eyes leaving her, they traveled down to her chest. A small smile flitted across his face. Down to her stomach toward the cusp of her thighs. He took his right hand and rubbed across her pubic hairs, tagging at a few strands. The nerves in Gemma's vulva came to life. JT's left hand was on the hem of his underwear. He looked up at her and raised a brow questioning. Unable to speak Gemma just nodded consent. One handed, he pulled his cock out and grabbed it. As he was running his finger up and down her folds, he pumped himself. Gemma was dumbfounded as why he would need to do that, it was already hard and at attention.

He leaned forward, over top of her and let the tip touch her sensitive clit. "Guide me in babe." She wrapped her hand around the massive dick and positioned it at her opening. Without warning, he rammed inside her to the hilt. Gemma bit her bottom to lip to conceal a scream.

JT sat that as this morning's rhythm. Pulling out just until only the head was touching and then ramming back in. Gemma's arms flung out to the side and she grabbed onto whatever she could. The muscles in her thighs were quivering. The force he was using to get inside caused her slide up the bed with each thrust. At one point her head hit the headboard. She felt her pussy clutch him just before feeling his dick jerk inside her and his warm juices fill her.

Pulling out, he fell to her side and let out a breath. "Darlin', that tight cunt is going to be the death of me." He pulled his underwear back over his semi-hard member and sat up. Swinging his legs over the edge he stood. Heading toward the connecting bathroom he said over his shoulder, "Smoke's on the table. Help yourself" and shut the door..

With that she was alone. Sitting up she began looking for her clothes. Her shirt, pants and shoes were in the floor. Scanning the rest of the floor area she searched for her panties. Not seeing them she turned to stand up out of the bed. On the sideboard, hanging were her panties. She swiped them and held them up. Ripped. Torn completely in two. No way to salvage them she reached for her pants. Guess I'm going commando she thought. Standing up she stepped into her pants and pulled them up to her knees. Grabbing the edge of the sheet, she wiped herself. There was a tinge of blood mixed in. Well hell of course. That man is THICK! I've never had anything that big inside me. Probably could've ripped me from hole to hole she thought.

She shimmied her jeans up over her hips and looked down to button them. That's when she saw the huge hickey on her left titty. And her right. And her nipples looked darker than usual. Probably hickey on them too, mixing with the pink. She put on her shirt and tied the top behind her neck. As she walked to the table to grab a cigarette and lighter she heard the shower turn on in the bathroom.

Sitting back down on the bed, careful not to sit on the blood/cum stained sheet she lit the cigarette and took a long pull. Oh how good it tasted. She always enjoyed a smoke after sex but after being so expertly fucked, this one was heaven.

The water turned off in the bathroom as Gemma was crushing the cigarette out in the ashtray on the window sill. Looking out, the same row of motorcycles from outside the bar lined the street in front of the house. That's when she realized there was noises coming from somewhere in the house. Did he live with the crew he was with at the bar last night? She faintly remembered JT mentioning something to his friends about seeing them later as they left the bar. Yes, of course they lived here. He had told her that last night.

She turned when she heard the bedroom door open. A woman with light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail walked in. She was holding a steaming cup of coffee. The woman stopped abruptly when she saw Gemma standing there.

"Oh I didn't know JT had company," the woman snarked. Gemma recognized her as the one from the bar. The one JT left high and dry for her. Deciding to play nice, Gemma smiled and said, "I'm Gemma." "Lorilynn. I was just brining the Prez his coffee, Lorilynn said, adding bitterly "I know how he likes it in the mornings." Gemma could tell she was insinuating more than coffee but before she could inquire, Lorilynn backed out of the room, closing the door. Stupid bitch, Gemma thought, you didn't even leave his coffee.

Downstairs, there was a bevy of action. More scantily dressed women were milling about. Some were going around checking with the men to see if anything was needed. The men were all sitting around, talking and smoking. Once in a while, when a woman would approach him, he would pull the woman into his lap, lewdly kiss them and then push them off completely ignoring her once again.

As soon as JT and Gemma entered all got quiet and everyone looked toward them. It made Gemma nervous. JT walked away and Gemma followed him. He entered the kitchen with her right at his heels. The kitchen, where it all started, Gemma thought. More men were in the kitchen leaning back on the counters. The red-haired man that JT had called Piney raised his cup toward JT and said "Mornin'" JT took a cup out of the dish drainer and poured coffee into it.

"You need anything sweetie?" a young girl asked Gemma as she walked into the room. "Coffee I guess," Gemma replied. Nodding, the girl asked, "How do you take it?"

"Cream and sugar."

After pouring the hot beverage and adding the creamer and sugar, the girl handed the cup to Gemma. "I'm Luanne. I'm Otto's. " Sensing that Gemma had no idea who she was referring to Luanne offered. "The muscled one in glasses."

Gemma, JT and Piney stood there drinking coffee while the women scurried about, cooking, cleaning and serving. Gemma noticed that none of them were fully clothed. And every single one of them had makeup caked on their faces. A couple even reminded Gemma of clowns. Luanne, though, was different. Yes, she was barely dressed but her makeup was perfect, almost professional looking. And she was nice too. She would ask Gemma if she needed anything every time she passed. None of the others seemed to notice. Well, except for Lorilynn. Each time Gemma would glance at her, Lorilynn was glaring at her. Much like the previous night at the bar.

When JT was finished with his coffee, he sit his cup on the table and looked at Gemma. Gone was the softness in his eyes. His eyes were steeled. "Come on I'll take you back to your car," he said. "Oh, I don't have a car," Gemma replied. "Well I'll take you back to your place then," JT huffed. What was wrong with him, she thought. "Ok, I'm staying at Best Western."

She heard giggling behind her. Someone whispered, "Prez done picked up a hooker. That's what he gets for thinking with his dick." Gemma turned to see Lorilynn talking to Luanne. Luanne saw Gemma turn and gave her a small smile, apologizing with her eyes.

As they walked out of the room, Gemma heard Luanne smack Lorilynn. "How dare you. You jealous, stupid twit. She's just a kid." Gemma grinned, thinking that she and Luanne could be great friends if given the opportunity. But the way it looked now, she'd probably never see any of these people again. Staring at the back of JT's head as she followed him outside, she tried to figure out what the hell she did wrong to make him act like he was acting.

When they got to his bike, JT handed her the metal helmet and climbed on his bike. She climbed on behind him but before he started it, the door to the house opened and Lorilynn strutted outside toward the couple.

"Hey! I don't know how whores act where you're from but in the SAMCRO house we don't leave our panties just lying around." Lorilynn held up the ripped lace panties and smirked at Gemma. Gemma leaned over and took them out of Lorilynn's hands and spat, "I am not a whore." JT chuckled in front of her, looked toward Lorilynn and then started the engine. Revving it up, he pulled out and took off toward her hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXX

So what'd you think of Lorilynn? Can you say jealous?! And I really don't know if Luanne was part of SAMCRO before Gemma or not...but in my story she is. Haha

REVIEWS? Gotta keep the creative juices flowing people! :D :D :D


	6. Chapter 6-Gossip

**Wanted to get this quick chapter out there to let all you see that I'm not all about that smut, that smut...I do have other ideas. LOL**

**RhondaL-I'm glad you liked the inclusion of Luanne. It was a last minute idea.**

**Emelie Thorne-You will see how Gemma falls in love with JT in the next couple of chapters but it's not going to be as fast as their first tryst went.**

**Guest-Yes, the last few seasons of SOA she was a major bitch. I try to block those out as I'm writing this. BUT she'll be a little bitchy as the story continues. **

**nictoria19-Yes, she is new to all this. She will have to learn her own motto "Love the man Love the Club" It wasn't always a love affair between her and the club. Or that's how I see it ;)**

**CrazyCatLady002-LOVE your screenname. I'm a crazy cat lady also, having 6 myself. LOL Thanks for the awesome review.**

**As always, keep those reviews coming! And I own nothing but Lorilynn.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It'd been a week since she had decided on a whim to go to Guffy's Bar. A whole week since she'd met JT. Seven days since she had thrown caution to the wind and slept with a man she'd just met. Stupid, stupid girl, Gemma thought. After all, who did she think she was? Maybe Lorilynn had been right. She WAS just a whore! Because apparently all JT had wanted was a one-night stand. A different, new piece of ass.

Looking in the mirror hanging on the wall, Gemma stared at her own reflection. Long, brown hair, porcelain skin, high cheekbones, full supple lips and hazel eyes. No she wasn't drop dead gorgeous but she'd always thought herself as pretty. Her dad had always called her his "beautiful girl. His Gem." Dad, Gemma sighed. Dad, I miss you so much. You were always my rock. But you had to take Rose's side. The one person whom I could never be good enough for. She's probably filled your head with all her lies about me. Wiping away the tears that were threatening to roll down her face, Gemma picked up the brush and finished brushing out her hair. Today she was going to go out with her head held high and get a job. Her funds were beginning to disappear and she knew she had to find work. And soon.

She went to the nearest news stand and bought a paper. After paying for her purchase she walked to Maggie's, a diner that offered down home cooking. Taking a seat in the very last booth, Gemma spread the paper out on the table and reached for a menu that was stuck in the middle of the napkin holder. The diner wasn't very busy at this time; a man was sitting on a stool at the counter, drinking coffee and a young couple with a baby were the only other patrons. A skinny blonde waitress approached her table, pad in hand. "What can I get for you today?" Gemma smiled at the waitress and ordered a Coke and a Pastrami Melt. "Coming right up," the waitress announced as she turned to leave.

Opening the newspaper, Gemma started skimming the headlines. One in particular caught her attention. "Motorcycle Club Detained". Reading the article, Gemma recognized a few names. John "JT" Teller, Piedmont "Piney" Winston, Clarence "Clay" Morrow, Octavius "Big Otto" Delaney, Wallace "Wally" Grazer. Also named as other parties questioned were Luanne Delaney, Christina "Kitty" Kittles and Lorilynn Thompson. Gemma re-read the article again, still confused as to why they were being questioned.

Gemma was so engrossed in the story that she didn't realize the waitress had returned with her drink. "Good. I hope they arrest those degenerates," the waitress said, causing Gemma to jump. "Oh I'm sorry. I just get so upset when I see anything about that gang. They need to rot in jail, the whole lot of them." Glancing at the name tag pinned on the waitress' uniform, Gemma said, "It's okay, Mary. I was just trying to make sense of it. The reporter never does actually say what they're being held and questioned for." "Oh, honey don't let it bother you. Whatever it is, they're guilty. I just hope this time, justice is served."

Not wanting to let it be known that she knew anything about anyone named in the article, Gemma feigned ignorance. "Who are they?" she asked. "Just a group of men and their tramps who think they are above the law. Most of those men are veterans. They should hold honor but the way they traipse around town on those loud bikes, doing whatever they want whenever they want, it's disgraceful. And the women! Oh, they're disgusting. Hold on, be right back with your food," Mary said when a bell sounded behind the counter.

By this time, the man at the counter and the young couple had left so Gemma and Mary were alone, save for the cook behind the door. Mary slid into the booth seat across from Gemma. Grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of her apron pocket, Mary lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke over her head. "I will never understand how women can be so disgraceful. Dressing the way they do. It's just dis-gust-ing." Mary continued as she flipped her ashes into the ashtray on the table. "Have you ever seen them?" she asked Gemma. Lying, Gemma nodded her head. "Well thank your lucky stars. You seem like a young thing. You'd probably be scarred for life. " Leaning over the table, closer to Gemma, Mary whispered, "The clothes they strut around town in? Don't leave much to imagine what's underneath. Half the time, there's only enough fabric to cover the important parts." Mary said taking another draw from her cigarette.

Gemma inwardly laughed. Here this woman was, talking about her being scarred for life when she knew if Mary the waitress knew just how well Gemma was acquainted with JT, she'd be the one scarred. Instead of saying anything, Gemma just smiled at Mary and took another bite of her sandwich.

Gemma finished her meal in silence when a group of women came into the diner and Mary left to cater to them. After pushing her plate away, Gemma flipped the newspaper to the Classifieds section and started browsing the help wanted ads. After marking a few to check into, Gemma noticed one for a waitress job at, surprisingly, Maggie's. Gemma looked up from the table and watched Mary interact with the ladies' group. Gemma began to think, I could do this. So when Mary returned to her table, Gemma asked, "They're hiring here?" "Sure are," Mary answered. "You interested?" Mary asked, noticing the paper again. "I'll get you an application. And I'll put in a good word for you too." Mary winked as she walked away.

Gemma filled out the application and waited for Mary to return. As she handed the form over, Gemma said, "It seems pretty dead in here." "Oh this is just a lull. Come back around four and this place'll be hopping. Too much for me but since Suzanne left, I'm all they have."

Feeling good about herself after turning in the application and talking to Reynaldo, the cook/manager at Maggie's, Gemma walked back to her hotel room. She unlocked the door and flopped down on the bed but as soon as she hit, her stomach had other plans. Barely making it to the bathroom, she emptied all her stomach contents into the toilet. "What the hell?" Gemma said out loud. Making sure nothing else was going to come up, Gemma stood up and turned on the sink. Splashing the cool water on her face, Gemma ran her toothbrush under the water and applied toothpaste. She brushed her teeth and went back to lie on the bed. Wondering if she was getting sick, Gemma dozed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what did y'all think of the gossip hound? I'm wondering if she has personal experience with the club or that dang ladies' group filled her heads with all that crap? We'll see...**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7-Work and Unexpected History

Gemma had gotten the job. Mary had tracked her down; using the address Gemma had put on the application. Now as she was getting ready for her first day of work, Gemma was excited. This would be the first job she had obtained on her own. Not because she was Nate Madock's daughter. Or because Rose had told that Gemma needed to get her priorities straight and one of her mother's friends would hire her to do some namby-pamby job. But one that she, Gemma Rose Madock, had gone out looking for and found.

In order to be trained in how to write down orders for Reynoldo to understand and to learn how to use the soda machine, work the coffee maker and handle the cash transactions at the register, Reynoldo and Mary had decided and told Gemma to be at the diner at 7:00 a.m. sharp. Even though they were open for the breakfast shift, most people frequented Maggie's mostly for late lunches and dinners, so the cook and the waitress knew that the morning would be best to teach Gemma how to do the job.

Pushing open the door to the diner, Gemma noticed that Mary and Reynoldo were the only ones inside and were sitting at the counter, drinking coffee. At her arrival, Mary stood up and walked over and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're going to be working with me," Mary said. "I was beginning to wonder if I was going to be worked into the ground, doing it all by myself." Gemma smiled at her, looked toward Reynoldo and asked, "Where can I put my stuff?"

"Come, I'll show you where we all put our stuff baby girl." Reynoldo said walking around the counter and through the door that led to the kitchen. Gemma followed the middle aged, balding man toward the back of the room to a utility room that had a small desk, some shelving units and hooks screwed into the wall. On two of the hooks hung, a jacket hung on one and a small silver purse hung on the other. Reynoldo pointed to the third hook and said, "It's all yours baby girl." Gemma didn't have anything other than her keyring with her hotel room key on it but since her outfit didn't have pockets, she decided to hang the key ring on her hook. Reynoldo handed her an apron off of one of the shelving units and a nametag with her name written in marker on it. "Gemma." She looked at the tag with her name on it, feeling proud.

Back out in the dining area, a few customers had came in so Mary went right to trying to show Gemma how to be a waitress. The three men who were sitting in the booth Gemma had used the day she got the job all ordered coffee and apple turnovers so Mary had shown Gemma how to use the tongs to get the turnovers out of the display shelf and onto individual plates with little white doilies on them. Then they poured the coffee into the cups and set it all on a round tray for Gemma to carry to the table. Next, Gemma walked up to the counter to a woman who was dressed like she was heading to church. Seeing as it was Tuesday, Gemma figured the woman probably dressed like that every day. "What can I get you, Ma'am?" Gemma asked the woman. Looking up from her menu, the woman looked at Gemma over her metal rimmed glasses that had slid down on her nose. "Harumph, I'll take my usual."

Gemma glanced toward Mary but she was busy flirting with the man at the end of the counter so Gemma decided to try to finish this on her own. "I'm sorry. I just started working here. I don't know what your usual is." Gemma said. "Figures, " said the woman. "I didn't think I recognized you and I know everybody in this town. I'll take a coffee, black with two scoops of sugar and a plate of scrambled eggs. Tell Rey that Agnes is here. He'll know how to fix me up."

Walking away from Agnes, trying to remember how Mary said to write down scrambled eggs Gemma approached the order window and met Reynoldo's gaze through it. "Oh, um, Agnes ordered scrambled eggs and said to tell you it was hers so you'd know how to fix it." Laughing Reynoldo took the order form from Gemma and said, "Coming right up, baby girl." Gemma walked to the coffee machine and grabbed a cup from below the counter. Black, two scoops of sugar, Gemma kept repeating in her head. Pouring the coffee, Gemma heard the door open but she concentrated on finishing this order up before jumping to the next one. As Gemma placed the cup of coffee, black with two sugars, in front of Agnes a commotion to her right distracted her. She looked over to see Mary talking to a man whose back was toward Gemma.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are coming in here," Mary was saying. "I am my own woman. You can no longer tell me who I can talk to and who I can't. I'm no longer your girlfriend Piedmont." Knowing she shouldn't try to eavesdrop but letting her curiosity win, Gemma slowly made her way to the end of the counter nearest Mary and the stranger. But when the man turned around, Gemma stopped in her tracks. Piney. The man from the bar that night she met JT. And he'd been in the kitchen that next morning.

Turning around quickly, hoping Piney wouldn't notice her, Gemma jumped when Reynoldo rang the bell in the order window and yelled, "Order up." Gemma went to the window and picked up the plate of scrambled eggs and jelly and carried it to Agnes. "Here you go. Enjoy." When she turned away from Agnes, Gemma almost ran smack dab into Mary who was standing there right behind her. "Listen, I need to take a break. There's something I have to take care of. You think you'll be okay for 15?" "Yea sure," Gemma said. "Thanks. I'll be back before you even miss me. This has got to be taken care of now!" Mary said as she turned and motioned for Piney to follow her through to the kitchen. As he reached the door, Piney looked at Gemma and smiled before following Mary.

Seeing as there were no more orders to be taken care of, Gemma picked up the damp sponge and began wiping down the end of the counter that was empty. Reynoldo stepped out of the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned onto the counter. Blowing on the steaming liquid, Reynoldo said, "Hope that goes better than last time. Those two are explosive together." Taking that as a hint to delve into some information on her new co-worker and asked "Who is that man? And what is he to Mary?"

Reynoldo turned leaning his back onto the counter now so he could keep watch on the storage closet that he knew Mary had went, he answered, "That's Piney, Mary's ex. But her true love. They'd been dating in high school before he enlisted and was deployed during the war. She stood by his side the whole time he was gone. Writing and receiving letters the whole time." Reynoldo glanced around, making sure no one was near enough to hear. "When he came home, everyone just assumed that those two would be married. Man, when he did return, you couldn't get a crowbar between those two. Always all over one another," Reynoldo laughed, reminiscing. "Then Mary got pregnant. They tried to keep it hush hush. You know, being young, pregnant and unwed was not unheard of but it was looked down upon. She was so happy. Glowing that girl was. Practically smiling all the time. We all knew any day now we'd be hearing of them running off and eloping." Reynoldo took a drink of his coffee and then sat his cup down.

The three men from the booth got up and walked to the register so Reynoldo patted Gemma on the cheek and said, "Listen to me. Gossiping like an ole busy body. Listen, I'm running on a full bladder and this coffee isn't helping so I'm going to go take my break, grab a smoke. If you need anything, just yell." At that Reynoldo, took off toward the bathrooms and Gemma walked up to the register to ring up the three men.

After the third try of ringing up the customers and still the till wouldn't open, Gemma could tell the men were getting restless. She glanced toward the bathrooms but Reynoldo still hadn't come out. "I'll be right back. Let me go get someone to help me get the drawer open." Gemma said. She walked through the kitchen door and was almost to the utility closet when she heard Mary's voice, "Oh Piney. I love it when you do that." And the definite sound of lips smacking. And more moaning. From both of them. "Mary, I love you so much. Let me love you. I can't live without you Muffin." And then there was silence. And then more lip smacking. Not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, Gemma walked back out of the kitchen and right into Reynoldo.

"Hey, the register drawer doesn't want to open. I know I rang the order up correctly. I did it three times but it doesn't open. Can you help me?'

"Oh, that stupid thing. It's older than I am. And more stubborn too," Reynoldo said laughing. As he walked up to the register, he hit a couple of buttons and then slammed his palm against the side and miraculously, the drawer slid open. Taking the change out, Gemma handed it to the men and smiling, said, "Have a nice day."

When Mary finally came out from the back, she was alone. And very well loved over. Her hair was mussed up…her lipstick was smeared and there were definite red spotches around her neck. Pretending not to notice, Gemma continued sweeping the floor as Mary headed straight for the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: This is just a quick update. The next chapter will deal more with Mary's story. It's explosive, just as Reynoldo said. What do you think of Gemma as a waitress? Can she actually handle this job? And as always, I only own Lorilynn and Reynoldo and Agness (although we might not be seeing much of her). But I do have plans for Agnes to be integrated in this story some. Now to the reviews. I'm doing them at the bottom because I notice if they are at the top, they're copied onto the post when it's shared. **

**RhondaL-Yep, Mary had "business, huh? What do you thing about that lil bit of history? Don't worry, it doesn't stop there. HaHa**

**Tay-Glad you are enjoying this story. I'm updating like crazy because there is so much I want to write.**

**guest-Yay! You LOVE it? That makes me fell like I'm actually doing a good job. **

**KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! Hopefully the next chapter will be up later tonight. :D**


	8. Chapter 8-Mary's Story

When Mary returned thankfully the diner was empty, Agnes leaving not long before. Gemma could tell that she'd been crying. Sitting at a table, Mary pulled out a cigarette and shakily, lit it taking a long drag.

"I'm sorry I left you but I just couldn't deal with him with an audience," she explained to Gemma who had sat at the table across from her. "May I?" Gemma asked motioning toward the pack on the table. After receiving permission, Gemma shook a cigarette out of the pack and lit up. "Yea, I wouldn't want other people watching me make out either."

Mary's face flushed and she looked at Gemma, asking

"How did you know?"

"Well the marks on your neck and the smudged make up are dead giveaways. Plus, I might have sorta been in the kitchen and heard."

"Oh my god! I'm so embarrassed. And pissed! Not at you honey. At Piney, that man I was with. He knows which buttons of mine to push. See, he's my high school sweetheart…" Mary began before Gemma held up and hand and said, "Reynoldo gave me the low down."

"Oh." Was all Mary could manage. The two women sat there, smoking for a while before Mary said, "Rey tell you that Piney is a part of the motorcycle gang. Trying to act surprised, Gemma said, "He is? Then why do you hate them so?"

"Oh honey. It's complicated," Mary said, rubbing Gemma's hand. And you're too young to hear all the tawdry details." Gemma felt agitated. "I'm older than you think I am," she said defiantly. Mary raised an eyebrow , Gemma said, "I'm almost 20 years old and I've seen, heard and done more than people twice my age have." Taking a breath, she continued, "I'm not innocent by any means and when I asked you, I asked because I'm worried about you. As a friend. You can talk to me."

Sighing, Mary said, "Thank you. Well I guess Rey told you I got pregnant." When Gemma nodded, Mary went on, " It wasn't planned. I've only ever been with Piney and he with me. I was taking birth control before he was deployed but it made me sick so while he was gone I stopped taking it. A week before he returned, I started taking it again. The first few times we went at it like rabbits. And he always, always pulled out in plenty of time. Then one day he wanted to try something new. Well, new to us, anyway. Wanted to spice it up. Even though I didn't think we needed any help in that department, I went along with him. Because I loved him." Putting out her cigarette, Mary reached for another and lit it. "That's when it happened." Leaning closer to Gemma, Mary said, "I guess it's harder to pull out when the woman is on top, huh?"

"Yea, I guess it would be." Gemma said, thinking of how many times she'd been the one on top.

"So anyways, I knew I was on the pill so I didn't worry. Until I missed my period. Then I knew. SO I went to the doctor to confirm and lo and behold I was 5 weeks pregnant. I was so scared to tell Piney but when I did, he was ecstatic. Started talking about naming it. He was adamant that it was going to be a girl. Annabella Grace Winston. Even started referring to my stomach as 'his Bella Grace'. I was on Cloud 9. The man I loved had survived the war and returned to me and we were going to be a mom and dad."

Stubbing out her second cigarette, Mary got up so Gemma followed. In the back room, the one that held her key ring, Mary opened the silver purse hanging on the hook beside her key ring. Pulling out a piece of paper, Mary unfolded it and gave it to Gemma .

Dr. Benjamin Marshal, OB-GYN

CONFIRMATION OF PREGNANCY

RESULT: POSITIVE

LMP: 4/26/73 EDD: 1/21/74

On the bottom of the paper someone had drew in a beautiful scroll Annabella Grace Winston.

Gemma, not realizing that Mary was crying or that she was even a mother, said "Congratulations. So Annabella is 3?"

"No." Mary said, wiping away her tears. "I had a miscarriage in my first trimester. Stress. At least that's what they told me. And you wanna know what I was stressed. What killed my baby? That stupid motorcycle gang. Piney kept spending more and more time with them. Even at night. Sometimes he'd be gone all night. Leaving me alone. Then I heard that someone had seen some of those women hanging around that house. SO, I went there to find out what was going on. What was more important than spending time with me and our baby growing inside me.

"When I got there, Piney wasn't there. I was just told he was doing something for the club," Mary emphasized the last words with air quotes. "So I sat there on the front steps to wait. I must've been out there for a while because the sun was beginning to sit when I heard the door behind me open. One of those women leaned over the bannister and said, "So, you're Piney's old lady, huh?" When I looked up at her to answer, her cleavage was out. Just there for anyone to see. And I would swear she was pushing up on it to make it even more noticeable. I told her yes and she smiled at me. 'Well, aren't you the lucky one. So are the stories true? ' I had no idea what she was talking about and she could tell. 'You know, his size. Or is it all exaggerated? Come on, you can tell me. You've seen it. Hell if it wasn't for his dick, you wouldn't be in the condition you are. By that time, it clicked and I knew what she meant and I just stared at her, eyes wide open. Giggling, she turned to go back inside but just before she did she told me, 'It doesn't matter. I'll find out myself and just tell him it's for the club.' Laughing out loud she shut the door and left me there on the front steps.

"I lost it then and there. I started bawling. I left. Just started driving. How I ended up back home, I have no idea. Lying in the bed, I kept running the conversation over and over in my head. Why would she ask me that? And who told her? I started to put it all together. Piney was cheating on me. Sleeping with those, those whores!"

Mary broke down in tears again and Gemma pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Mary. Men can be assholes." Sniffing, Mary pulled away and said, "When he didn't come home that night, I knew. He was sleeping with her. She was getting the answer to her question.

"So because I was worried about my boyfriend bedding whores and what I'd do if that ever got out, I stressed myself out.

"A week and half later, my baby was gone. I was heartbroken and Piney was off doing something for the club again. When he returned I told him about the miscarriage and that we were over. For good. He left but every so often he shows up trying to win me back."

After hugging again, the two went back to the front of the diner to prepare for the lunch/dinner crowd.

Mary offered Gemma a ride back to the hotel after they closed down the diner. Gemma was grateful because after being on her feet all day, she'd been dreading the walk. "Thank you for today Gemma. I guess I just needed to get it off my chest. Have someone to talk to." "What are friends for?" Gemma said as she opened the passenger side door of the Ford Granada. "See you in the morning."

"Yea, maybe it'll be less dramatic than your first day," Mary said apologetically. But Gemma had already started to wonder if the next time drama visited Maggie's, she'd be the one involved. If Piney showed up there, just how long before JT did.

She got her answer two days later.


	9. Chapter 9-Second Chances

Dinner time at Maggie's was always busy but today Gemma felt ran down. There hadn't been a lull in the crowd in three hours. She desperately needed a smoke but hadn't had a break since before noon. And it didn't look as if she was going to get one any time soon. She was transporting a tray of food to a table when she noticed that, at some point, some familiar faces had walked in and taken a booth. JT, Otto, Luanne and Clay were all looking at the menus so they didn't notice her. Gemma maintained her composure and finished handing out the plates of food.

She was beginning to clear off an empty table when Luanne approached her. "Hi", Luanne said. "Haven't seen you around since that morning last week. Hope Lorilynn didn't run you off. She can be a little, let's say, eccentric."

"No, I've not given her another thought." Gemma answered.

"Good, because let me tell you, JT hasn't been the same since. He hasn't specifically said anything that I know of but as soon as he found out you were working here, he couldn't get here fast enough."

Mary exited the kitchen and saw one of "those women" talking to Gemma and rushing over, got right in Luanne's face. "Listen, I don't know what you think you're doing but leave Gemma alone. She doesn't need to get twisted up by the likes of you," Mary spat. "If Piney sent you to try and get to me through Gemma, tell him it didn't work. But if HE wants to talk to ME, we close at 7. He can come by and pick me up."

Realizing Mary doesn't know of Gemma's association with the club or JT, Luanne played it off. "No I was just being friendly. She's new to town, isn't she? I'll be sure to deliver your message to Piney." Luanne turned and walked back to the club's table.

"I just don't know why that man can't take no for an answer. Now, he's sending people over here to talk to you! What'd she want you to do? Do his bidding and beg me to forgive him?"

"No," Gemma said. "Like she said she was just being friendly. Introducing herself. Her name's Luanne."

"Don't really care what her name is. She just needs to worry about herself. Listen, I'll take care of that table so you don't have to deal with their foolishness." Mary stalked off toward the table.

Gemma turned back toward the table and her elbow swiped a glass, knocking it into the floor where it broke. Bending down to pick up the pieces she cut her finger. Wrapping it in her towel, she goes toward the bathroom to tend to it. She's beginning to unwrap the towel when the door opened and JT walked in.

"Gemma, are you okay?"

"Yes, just a scratch."

"Never seen a scratch produce so much blood."

Embarrassed Gemma finished unwrapping her finger and JT gently lifted it to examine it.

"Don't think it'll need stitches. Is there a first aid kit in here?" JT asked.

Gemma nodded toward the cabinet under the sink. Retrieving a band-aid and some ointment from the kit, JT started doctoring Gemma. When she flinched because the ointment stung, JT blows on her finger, causing a reaction between her legs. Covering the cut with the band-aid, JT kissed the tip of her finger.

"I've missed you darlin'," JT looked at her.

"You knew where I am. I just thought you went back to Lorilynn. That I was just a distraction." Gemma said, nonchalantly.

JT scoffed. "I'm not with Lorilynn. She wants it, I don't. Not interested." Cupping her cheek, his whispered, I've found my gem." And leaned in to kiss her.

Gemma laid her hand on his chest and pushed him away. "You think you can just waltz in here, help me with wound care and then just kiss me? Where have you been JT? A whole week?" Jutting her chin out, she continues, "Maybe I've met someone else. Maybe I don't want your advances?"

Chuckling, John lowered his gaze to hers and leaned back toward her, "Your mouth is saying one thing but your eyes are telling the truth." And then he kissed her. Not a lingering kiss but not just a smack on the lips either.

"Baby I'm sorry. I was planning on coming back for you. I had business to take care of. I kicked Lorilynn to the curb. Told her it wasn't happening and that the best thing she could do was pack her shit and get out. And she did, surprising me. There were no tears, no begging. She just packed her bags and was gone. I was on my way to making it back to you when the clubhouse was raided. Police said they were looking for contraband. Anonymous source called in claiming we were selling illegal stuff. Which we don't," he emphasized. "We deal in nothing illegal. But baby believe me, the whole time I sat in that holding cell I thought about you."

He picked up her other hand and held them both up between them. "I prayed while I was in there. I prayed that you'd still be around when I got out. I asked that, if given the chance, you'd give me another shot." Taking a breath he went on, "When Piney told me he saw you here and you were working, I was relieved. You hadn't left. You were still around. I wanted to run right over here that day but I was also scared."

Gemma's eyes bulged when she heard this. Scared? What did that man have to be scared of? Quietly she asked, "Why'd you wait to come. If you knew where I was."

Stepping back and leaning on the door, JT crossed his arms. "I also knew Mary worked here. And she has a deep hatred for the club. Was afraid she'd turn you against me." Reaching out for her, Gemma stepped into his arms. "Please tell me she hasn't poisoned you against me."

"No, I think her issues are more with Piney that the club. Plus I haven't exactly told her that we were acquainted," Gemma said as JT placed kisses on her neck. "I want to be with you. To get to know you. Well, other than , you know…." She trailed off, shyly.

"I want that too Gem. Truly. I want to get to know your likes and dislikes; your hopes and dreams. And I want to be the man to help you achieve them. "

Pulling her tight against him, Gemma could feel his breath on her neck. Leaning into him, she could also feel his arousal. Pressing her pelvic toward him, she fearlessly said, "Well you already know one thing I like."

"MMmmm," JT groaned. "Is that right?" He grinned sheepishly at her.

The knock on the door had them both jumping. "Gemma?" Mary said through the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yea Mary. Just finishing up. Be right out."

After they were sure Mary was no longer standing on the other side of the door, JT put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her face to his.

"How about I pick you up after your shift?"

"Come by my motel room around 8. Even though I don't think Mary has any real issues with the club, it might just be better if we navigate this away from her for now."

"Okay. But I don't think she'll be paying any attention to who you leave with. Luanne told us the message Mary gave her to give to Piney." After another long, knee-shaking kiss, JT opened the door and was gone. Gemma checked her reflection in the mirror and after straightening herself out, she turned to leave. Noticing the bright red spot on the side of her neck, she grinned and walked out of the bathroom.

The rest of her shift crawled by. Gemma anxiously kept looking at the clock. 5:51. Another two hours and she'd be with JT again. Gemma hadn't realized just how much she had missed him. How much she wanted to get to know him. Not just on a sexual level, she was already pretty schooled in that department. Like him, she wanted to know his likes and dislikes; his dreams and aspirations. How had this man gotten under her skin so quickly? She looked at the clock again 6:04. Groaning, she went back to cleaning the countertop.

Once the diner had been closed down and locked up, Gemma hurriedly walked back to her room. She wanted to take a shower and freshen up before JT arrived. She opened her door and had her shoes off before it even shut. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Stripping down, she stepped under the spray and began washing her hair. As she methodically soaped up her body, she was thinking ahead to what she wanted to wear. Drying off she pulled on her bra and panties and trotted to the closet. Reaching in she grabbed her favorite pair of blue jeans and a Pink Floyd tee. Once she was dressed, she set about blow-drying and styling her hair. When she got done, she looked at the clock, 7:45. She was getting nervous. What was she thinking asking him to come to her room? Would he take it as a hint that she wanted sex? Had he been serious when he said he wanted to get to know her on a personal level? Or was it just a ploy to get back into her panties? QUIT IT! Gemma mentally scolded herself. Let's just see where it goes when he arrives.

There was a light knock on the door and Gemma took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Opening the door, that breath was taken right away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RhondaL-Mary was almost an after thought on the show in my opinion and I needed a character for Gemma to interact with who disliked the club so I chose her.**

**Emeli Thorne-See, I told you I had more than smut in my head LOL. As for your question about Gemma, is a week to early to tell? And yes croweaters were always croweaters and men have always been chasing that "new piece of tail".**

**Tara-thanks for the review. Here your update :D**

**KupKakes09-Thank you for the advice. I will try to do better. :) :)**

**Dawn Miller-Let me just reaffirm. I am 100% totally TeamJaxandTara but there are so many stories out ther for them already, I decided to try something different. Glad you enjoyed.**

**Keep those reviews coming! **


	10. Chapter 10-Falling

The largest, most magnificent bouquet of lilies obstructed the door. Standing behind the arrangement, barely visible was JT.

"Wow!" was all Gemma could manage to say. Smiling widely, she stepped aside so he could walk into the room. Sitting the vase on the table, JT said, "I just couldn't show up empty-handed."

Gemma grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love them," before kissing him hard on the mouth. Looking into his eyes, she asked "How did you get them here?" when she thought of him on his motorcycle. He sure couldn't just strap them on the seat behind him.

JT chuckled and said, "After you told me to meet you here, I had them delivered to the lobby with instructions that I'd pick them up."

"My thoughtful, thoughtful man," Gemma said, kissing the tip of his nose between each word. "You are such a sneak."

"Am I?" Your man, I mean?" JT asked seriously.

Noting the tone of his voice, Gemma raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you want to be?"

"More than you'll ever know. I want it more than I want to breathe. I **need **to be. I don't know what happened but this last week I've realized that I have to be with you. You are a part of me now. IF you'd said no back at the diner, I would've died." As Gemma began shaking her head, JT went on, "No, listen. I'm being honest. After dropping you off that morning, I couldn't quit thinking about you. I drove back to the house and told Lorilynn she was nothing more than a cheap whore, that she'd never amount to anything more than a whore. I wanted her gone. I told her to take her rancid pussy and get out and never darken our doorstep again."

JT walked to the chair in the corner and sat down. "I was planning on coming right back over here that evening. To take you out on a real date. But then the cops came busting in and all my plans went to hell."

Gemma was perched on the edge of the bed when a thought hit her. "How long after Lorilynn left did the cops show up?"

"About two hours, maybe three. I was trying to clear up some things with the guys so I could have that night free. I don't know how long it was. All that was on my mind was being able to come back to you and be with you. Why?"

"So there was plenty of time for her to leave your house and go to the station and make a false report?" Gemma leaned over and placed her hand on his knee. "Do you think-"

"That bitch!" JT shot up out of the chair and starting pacing. "I cannot believe she did that. Fuckin' cunt." He ran his hands through his hair. "If I find out that psychotic cocksucker did that, I will kill her! Literally."

Stepping into his path, Gemma grabbed his face and said, "No baby. If WE find out she went to the cops, I will take care of it. Let ME. She kept us apart for a whole week. I want to make sure that she sees her little plan didn't work and that we are together now. She was asking for it last week with that remark about my panties." Touching her lips to his, Gemma smiled. "How about a ride. On your bike!" Gemma quickly added when JT smirked at her.

"As you wish, milady." And they left the room, hand in hand heading straight for his bike.

The next day, Gemma was relieved that she didn't have to work because JT and she had ridden for hours. JT had taken her to places she'd never seen or heard of before. They'd walked hand-in-hand down streets lit up with buzzing neon lights. They'd ridden down dark, windy roads. Gemma loved the feel of the man in front of her. The air on her face. And when he shifted gear and accelerated, his muscles tensed, sitting her on fire.

They arrived back at the hotel after midnight and had talked until the early morning hours. JT had noticed the yawn Gemma tried to stifle and reluctantly called it a night. Still he didn't leave for another hour. After an hour of kissing, petting and he murmuring the sweetest notions Gemma had ever heard. The semi-innocent make out session was one of the most hottest, most erotic of all Gemma's life.

Now with the door closed and locked-because JT had stood outside until he heard the lock click- and the sound of his motorcycle a memory, Gemma felt alone. More alone that when Nathaniel had died and her mom had ignored her. Alone because the man she was falling in love with was heading to his own home.

Falling in love? Where the hell had that come from? Gemma thought. All they had done was talked all night. She had told him about Nathaniel and about his death. That the reason she was so far from home, living in a hotel was because her mom had totally dismissed her and she had to get away before it had come to blows. JT had told her about his childhood and some horrific stories of the war. She was so glad that he had survived. That he was alive to be able to come into her life. They had lain on the bed, talking and holding hands, but they hadn't fucked. They had been so engaged in talking and getting to know one another that neither one of them had even tried. Crawling into the bed, Gemma hugged the pillow on her bed, inhaling the scent of his cologne left of the pillow and went to sleep and dreamed of her "motorcycle man."

It was late morning when Gemma awoke. She was still hugged up to the pillow JT had laid his head on the night before. She sniffed the fabric, drawing out as much of the aroma as she could. Even though, they had made plans for later today, Gemma couldn't get enough of it. Glancing at the table, Gemma smiled giddily as she eyed the gorgeous flowers. She got up to smell them. The essence was….sickening. Gemma raced to the bathroom and barely got the toilet seat up before she puked. "No fucking way." Gemma said aloud. She'd just had her period, she thought, counting the days. Almost a month ago! "Shit." How had she been so careless? Pregnant?! Gemma couldn't believe it. Just when it seemed like life was finally going her way, it gets fucked up. Gemma gave into the sobs trapped in her throat and laid on the bathroom floor and cried.

JT was drinking coffee at the dining room table when the rest of the guys wondered downstairs. "Hey boss," Clay said, making his way to the kitchen. Otto and Luanne were the next to come through the room, arm in arm. "Late night?" Otto asked.

"Yea, I spent the night with Gemma. " Noticing the smiles between the two lovebirds, JT added, "It wasn't like that. We sat up all night and talked."

"Aww, look honey," Luanne said. "I think John's found his mate. Good for you. I'm glad you two could get everything worked out. Is she moving in?"

As Luanne finished asking, Clay came back through with his own cup of coffee. "Who's moving in?'

"Gemma." Luanne answered.

"Oh, that sweetbutt that you brought home last week? That was one mighty fine looking piece of ass."

JT saw red. He pushed away from the table and got up in Clay's face. "If I ever hear you talk about Gemma like that again, you will be out. You understand me. OUT! And if and when she does move in, you make her uncomfortable, you make a move on her, I will slit your god damned throat. You hear me?"

Taken aback, Clay said, "Yea man. I get it. She's off limits. But damn brother, if you are going to go off like that whenever somebody gives your girl a compliment, you'll be seeing more of the inside of a cell than her face."

Turning to leave, JT said, "Just stay away." Then stopping, he looked at Luanne and asked if they could talk in private. Luanne agreed and followed him to the porch. JT lit a cigarette and sat on a bannister. "You don't think it's too early? I mean, we've only known each other a week. Shouldn't I wait before asking her to be my old lady?"

Luanne, sensing JT's turmoil, said, "JT, think about it. You two are soul mates. The way you two look at each other, it's hard not to notice. That girl is just what you need to keep you grounded. I think she'll make the perfect old lady. And after putting up with Lorilynn's shenanigans last week, that girl has spunk. So yes, I think you need to get her into this house as soon as possible. And I can tell you are worried about her, over there in that hotel room all alone. No protection. And I know you protect what is yours."

Luanne turned to walk away when JT said, "What about the age difference. She's young. Like really young and I'm an old man."

Laughing Luanne said, "JT you are not an old man." Adding as she walked back into the house, "Age ain't nothing but a number baby."

Flipping his cigarette out into the yard, JT decided that today was the day he would ask Gemma to move in with him. But first, he wanted to talk to his guys and tell him what Gemma had realized about last week's raid.


	11. Chapter 11-Moving Confessions

**A/N: This is just something I decided to throw in there...I don't know whether we'll be seeing more of JT's POV or not. Guess it really depends on you guys. Let me know what you think.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JT's POV

He had raced back to Gemma's hotel. He wanted to hold her. To feel her body in his arms. The earlier meeting with his brothers had gone as expected. Not a single one of them had even considered Lorilynn would go to the cops. Otto had wanted to strangle the life out of her. Clay had been ready to bring mayhem on her. As well as the rest of the. JT was no exception, although he also knew Gemma wanted her own revenge on Lorilynn. So the men around the table came up with a plan.

As JT pulled into the Holiday Inn, he thought and Gemma and smiled. He knew he loved her. Knew even before last night. Sitting in the holding cell for three days had made him realize it. He's almost professed his love last night while they were making out. But he'd held back. He had no idea how this girl, this woman, felt about him. What if this was just the musings of an old man. He was ready to settle down. Ready to start a family. And he wanted that with Gemma. He just hoped she wanted the same, eventually.

As he climbed the steps, taking two at a time, he began to feel nervous. What if she turned down his offer to move in? What if she liked her independence? He'd just have to make her see his way. That he only wanted to protect her. To keep her safe. To love her as no man had ever loved a woman.

When he reached her door, he noticed it was slightly ajar. Frightened, he grabbed the knife in his pocket and pulled it out. The blade was still inside but he knew all he had to do was push a button and he'd have a weapon. Pushing the door open with his tow, he slowly walked in. Gemma was standing in from of the mirror. Glancing over to him, she smiled. "Hi baby."

"Are you okay?" JT asked. "Is everything in order?" Noticing that his flowers were gone, he began a check to see if anything else was missing.

"Yea baby. I'm okay. I heard your motorcycle so I unlocked and opened the door." Gemma said, walking toward him, smiling.

Taking a breath, JT sat on the end of the bed. He pulled Gemma to him and enveloped her in his arms. Laying his head on her stomach he felt her tense up. She ran a hand over his hair and quietly said, "How did you know?" JT almost didn't hear her.

Looking up at Gemma, he asked, "Know what darlin'?" He could feel her ease up. She half-laughed and answered him, "That I missed being in your arms."

JT stood and hugged her tightly to him. "Baby, I'll hold you forever. You always have my arms to protect and cherish you." As he kissed her he felt anewed. This felt right. He was holding and kissing the woman he was determined to spend the rest of his life with. THIS was his old lady.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth when she moaned. Darting back and forth with her. Pulling away, but still holding her close, he decided to breach the subject he came there to discuss.

"So, how'd you feel about moving in with me?"

Gemma looked genuinely surprised. It scared him. Oh god, he thought. I went too fast. She's gonna say no. She's gonna-

"Okay." Gemma said, interrupting his thoughts. "Okay, I'll move in with you."

Feeling elated he swung her around in his arms, both laughing. Gemma pecked him on the mouth. He sat her back down on her feet , put a hand on the back of her head and pushed her face toward his. "I love you." And before she could respond he kissed her, hard.

"I love you too."

JT was astonished. She loved him! Gemma had just professed the three words he was longing to hear from her. He bent to kiss her again but she put a hand between their mouths. "Make love to me." JT turned her toward the bed and falling on to it with her, said "My pleasure."

He entered her slowly. Leisurely. He could feel her expanding to accept him. So tight. So wet. Sooo good. He began moving back and forth inside her. Gemma met him movement for movement. Pushing herself up off the bed toward him. He felt so huge. If Gemma hadn't known better, she'd think his cock had grown. With each thrust she felt his dick slide deeper. As he was pulling away, she reached between them and grabbed the shaft. It was slick. She began moving her hand from the bottom to where he was inside her. "Oh fuck me. That feels wonderful, Gemma," JT exclaimed. She began to pump harder, causing the ball of her hand to hit her clit. The frisson sent her over the edge. She pushed him off of her and rolled over, straddling him. The look on JT's face was utter shock. . As she sat onto his erection, letting the long shaft slide into her, she said "You want fucked? Oh I'll fuck you good."

The feeling of being in control was exhilarating. She leaned over pushing her breasts into his face. She lifted herself off of him, only to sit back down fast. She rocked back and forth, feeling him deep inside her. As she came around him, he grabbed her ass and held her still. She could feel him pumping his juices into her.

After their post-coital nap, Gemma set to packing her things as JT left to go get a rental. They sure couldn't haul her suitcases on the back of his bike. When he returned he carried her bags to the car as she followed, holding the vase of flowers, away from her face. In her pants pocket she had a surprise for him.

At the house, JT unloaded the car and led her inside. Upstairs in his room, he sat her bags on the bed as she sat the flowers on a table. She turned to him, shifting back and forth on her feet. "Well, since we are now living together, I have some news." She pulled a napkin from her pocket and began the white stick. "We dodged a bullet this time," she said handing the stick out toward him. "But I think we need to start being more careful. I'm going to go get put on the pill."

JT stared at the test, with the blue negative sign on it. Secretly he felt saddened. He wanted kids, but he knew it was too early for them. "It's okay baby," he lied. "We'll start being safer. I'll by condoms too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Katelyn90-Thanks for reviewing.**

**Megcherie26- I'm glad you are enjoying it. I'm enjoying writing it.**

**guest- Your review makes it all worthwhile**

**guest-Yes. We'll see more of Mary and Piney. They still have to "create" Opie after all. LOL And after some investigating you might just be right with that feeling you have. (Trying to be vague so as not to give anything away.) Did it work? Haha**


	12. Chapter 12-Early SignsBFFs

JT and his brothers were going on a trip north. Business, is what he had told Gemma. After a month of living with JT, she still hadn't quite figured out what business they were all in.

"We're going to be gone for about five days. There's a lot of works to be done. I hate leaving you for that long, Gem. But it can't be helped." JT was packing his duffle bag while Gemma sat on the bed watching him.

"That's okay baby. They're going to fly by. I have to work anyway. The nights are going to be what's hard. I've gotten used to lying beside you in bed. Going to sleep with your arms around me."

"Yea, well, I won't miss your snoring. Might even get a good night's sleep." JT joked, dodging the pillow Gemma launched his way.

"I do not snore!"

"On yes, you do!" JT said, crawling across the bed toward her. He proceeded to make the loudest, most obnoxious snore sounds. "I won't miss that at all."

Gemma slapped at his shoulder as he pushed her onto her back, lying beside her. He looked down into her eyes. "You sure you're going to miss me? Miss sleeping with me or _sleeping_ with me?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck she said, "Maybe you need to remind me." And pulled him to her.

Gemma, Luanne and a few other women stood on the porch waving their men off. The sun was beginning to set and the sky sparkled a pretty pink glow. The rest of the crowd went back into the house but Gemma stood on the porch looking up at the sky. The roar of motorcycles long gone, Gemma realized that she would be in a house with almost total strangers for a week.

An arm came around her shoulders and she looked to see Luanne smiling at her. "Don't worry. They'll be fine. They've always returned." Gemma smile back at Luanne and they turned to walk into the house. That night Gemma laid in bed, thinking about JT, wondering where he was; what he was doing. She hugged up to his pillow and went to sleep, praying she didn't really snore.

Luanne came into Maggie's at closing time the next day to invite Gemma out for some shopping after work.

"Hey Gem."

Gemma looked up from the table she was wiping down and smiled. "Hey Luanne. What brings you to our fine establishment?"

"Well," Luanne said, scooting into the booth. "I was thinking of going out shopping and I hate shopping alone. So I thought you'd like to join me."

Gemma was perplexed. She would love to go shopping. She needed some new shoes. Plus her pants were starting to bet a little tight, probably from sometimes eating the food that people left on their plate. And the last time she'd washed her bra, it'd somehow shrank. Her boobs were starting to overfill the cups. But she also knew she didn't have much spending money. She was saving all she could to buy a car.

"I don't know Luanne. I don't have a lot of money right now. Payday's not until Friday and people haven't been tipping much lately."

"Didn't JT leave you some run cash?"

"Run cash?" Gemma asked.

"Yea, money in case we need something while they're gone. And I _need _to shop." Luanne laughed.

"JT never mentioned anything about-"Gemma began but Luanne interrupted her.

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter. I've got you covered. You can just pay me back when out men come home. Please, Gemma." Luanne begged. "It'll give us a chance to talk and get to know one another."

"Okay," Gemma agreed. "Just let me go tell Reynoldo I'm finished and we'll go."

The two women drove to the strip mall at the edge of town in Luanne's car, a 1976 Pontiac Firebird Trans am, bright red with a large phoenix-type bird painted on the hood. As they drove through town, people turned and stared. Men would look at the hot rod with envy. Women would just stare. Luanne waved as they passed, laughing and yelling, "Yea, be jealous." Gemma laughed along with her.

At the strip mall, they hit every store on the front side. Luanne bought some acid-washed jeans that seemed to fit her like a second skin. Gemma found a couple of tee shirts with her favorite bands on them. She had tried the jeans on but when she had to go up to a size 6, she rejected the idea.

"I've always been a size 2," Gemma complained. "Nothing seems to fit anymore."

Luanne looked at Gemma and asked, "Honey do you think you could be pregnant?"

"No, I'm on the pill and he has been using condoms." Gemma told her new friend.

A woman across the aisle from them, looked up in disgust and walked away, shaking her head.

"Old biddy. Probably hasn't had sex this decade." Luanne said, looking to where the woman walked off. "And when she did, it was probably horrible."

Gemma and Luanne laughed and left to hunt for another store to forage. When they passed an undergarment boutique, Gemma entered. She picked out a pale yellow bra with pink lace covering it and held it up over her shirt, measuring the cup size. It was her size, but it still would cover her boobs. She picked up one in a larger cup size and did the same. It fit perfectly. Luanne picked up a pair of panties that matched and held them up for Gemma to see.

"I can't wear those! There's no butt in them." Grabbing them from Luanne, Gemma ran her finger down the small piece of fabric and said, "This would have to go in my crack. Leaving my ass exposed."

"Duh. It's called a thong. And no one's going to see you ass as long as keep your clothes on, silly. I bet it'd turn JT on. Ooo, you could do a private strip tease for him to welcome him home." Gemma bought the bra and thong, seriously considering the idea. She couldn't seem to get enough of sex lately anyway.

After visiting a few more stores, the two news friends decided to call their trip a success and began heading back to the car. They were loading their bags into the trunk when, from somewhere behind them, a voice said, "Teaching the child some tricks to keep JT happy, Lu? I didn't need any lessons. I kept JT quite happy."

Gemma and Luanne both turned to see Lorilynn smirking at both of them.


	13. Chapter 13-Anger Rages

**First and foremost, a great big THANK YOU to RhondaL for all the help you gave me for this chapter. If it wasn't for you I don't think this chapter would be what it is now. Hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lorilynn, what are you talking about? You and JT were never together." Luanne said, slamming the trunk lid down.

"Bullshit Lu. You don't know what went on between us behind closed doors. You just watch. I'll get him back, I promise you that. John Teller will get tired of this piece of trash and see what he had in me and come crawling back," Lorilynn crossed her arms. "And maybe I'll let him grovel but I will take him back. And I will make him wish he'd never saw the likes of you." She pointed at Gemma.

Gemma started toward Lorilynn but Luanne held her back. "She's not worth it, Gem. I don't want to ruin our evening by stooping to her level."

Gemma and Luanne walked back to the front of the car, got in and sped off, leaving Lorilynn standing there fuming.

"Listen girl, don't let her get to you. She was just a sweet butt that the guys let hang around the house."

"So her and JT were never an item?" Gemma had caught that morsel of information.

"Well, I never seen anything more than some heavy petting and making out. Nothing like he has with you. She thought she was going to be someone to him but I could tell he wasn't into her. Now, I don't know what happened behind closed doors, but I don't think you have anything to worry about, sweetie." Luanne said, driving back to the house. But it didn't alleviate all of Gemma's fears. What if Lorilynn had been right and JT would get tired of her and go running back to her.

The rest of the week went by fairly quick. Gemma was working every day and enjoyed her job. Most of the patrons to Maggie's were friendly and she was getting to know the regulars. Reynoldo was in a good mood and was whistling but Mary seemed off. Gemma couldn't pinpoint what it was but she knew something was wrong with Mary. During one of the daily lulls, Gemma sat down across from Mary in their usual booth and lit a cigarette.

"Ok. Spill it. What is up with you."

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me." Mary defended.

"Liar. I have worked with you for a while now and I know when something is bothering you. Tell me."

"Well, it's Piney." Mary said, sounded defeated. "I swore to myself when we broke up that I wasn't going to let him manipulate me, but he has."

Gemma was surprised because as long as she had lived at the house with JT and Piney, she'd never seen Piney even look at an off the women who were always milling about.

"How is he manipulating you, Mary."

"He's been coming by every evening after my shift. Follows me home. At first I was resistant. I'd let him walk me to my car. Then one day I invited him into the house so we could talk."

"Oh. And how is that manipulating you?" Gemma asked concerned but confused.

"Now, if he isn't waiting on me when I get home, he shows up soon afterwards. I told him we were through and he didn't have any reason to keep coming by. But Gemma, he's being so sweet. Telling me how he loves me and how he'd do anything to win me back. And I think it's starting to work a little." Mary took a long drag from her cigarette before continuing. "He even brought me roses one night. Just showed up holding a vase of beautiful red roses. My favorite. And he knew so. I don't know what to do." Mary ran a hand through her hair. "I do love him still. I do. But knowing that he was sleeping around with those women! I can't get past that. What if he does it again?"

Gemma laid her hand over Mary's. "Did you ever ask him about sleeping with that woman? Did you give him a chance to own up to it or deny it?"

"No." Mary said, sounded deflated.

"So, ask him. Ask_ him_ if he slept with anyone while you two were together. Because, Mary, honey, you know I live there now, right?" Mary nodded. "I've never seen him give any of those hangabouts a second glance. And some of them think they can just say and do whatever they want. Believe me, I know."

"Thanks Gemma. You're a good friend. I needed some advice and didn't know who to ask." Mary said, crushing her cigarette into the ashtray between them. And then she laughed, "I still can't believe you were sleeping with JT the whole time I was telling you all that shit about the club. You're good at keeping secrets, aren't ya."

"Yea I guess so." Gemma laughed along with her. "Just talk to Piney. Let him explain. "

Scooting out of the booth, Mary nodded to Gemma and said, "I will. I promise."

The day that the guys were due home, Gemma was walking out of the parking lot of Maggie's after closing down when Mary hollered at her. "Hey Gem. Want a ride?"

"It's out of your way Mary." Gemma said.

"No. I'm going to see if Piney will come over tonight. I'm going to ask him and then whatever his answer is, we will go from there."

"I'm so glad." Gemma said, getting into Mary's car. "I think you're going to be quite surprised at what his answer is."

"I hope so."

Pulling up to the curb in front of the house, Mary said, "I never thought I'd find myself back here."

"Come on." Gemma said, getting out of the car.

As they walked into the house, Luanne was coming down the steps. "Hey Gem. Our men will be home in about an hour. Oh, hey Mary. Didn't expect to see you. "

"Hello." Mary said nonchalantly.

Gemma excused herself to go change clothes and told Mary to make herself at home. When Gemma came back downstairs Mary was sitting on the arm of one of the chairs in the front room, looking out of place.

"Come on, I'll get us a beer."

Gemma was just finishing her second beer when she heard the familiar sound of motorcycles roaring down the street. Trying to not act as excited as she felt, she half ran to the front porch. JT, Otto, Piney, Clay, and Wally were parking their bikes. Gemma ran down the steps and right into JT's outstretched arms, kissing him passionately. "Well I guess you didn't miss me as much as I missed you." Smiling at Gemma he pecked her on the nose.

"I missed you so much baby. I'm glad you're home." Leaning toward his ear, Gemma whispered, "Got a special surprise for you later."

JT hugged her tightly and whispered back, "Can't wait."

Noticing Mary on the porch, JT asked, "What is she doing here?"

"She came to ask Piney to come over to her house later. They have some things to discuss."

Nodding, JT grabbed his duffle bag off his bike and slung it over his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around Gemma's waist they made their way back to the house.

Gemma was in the bathroom when JT came upstairs. "You okay darlin'?" he asked through the closed door.

"Yea. Do me a favor and sit in the chair."

"Okay."

Here goes nothing, Gemma thought as she put her hand on the knob and turned. Opening the door, she walked out in nothing but the bra and panty (thong) set that Luanne had talked her into buying, along with a pair of black stiletto heels. JT was sitting in the chair she had pulled to the center of the room and had facing the bathroom door.

"Whoa, Gemma. You look amazing."

Gemma walked toward him, shaking her hips provocatively. "This is all for you baby."

When she was standing in front of him, she bent over and placed a quick kiss to his lips. Turning around she bent down between his legs. Then she straightened up and sat on his lap, sideways. Pulling his head toward her chest she put her face into her cleavage and rocked his head back and forth.

"Mmmm." John moaned.

Gemma turned away from him and scooted her ass against him, feeling his erection. "You like that huh?"

"Oh yes!"

Standing up, she bent over at the waist and peeked at him through her legs. She smiled at him, noticing him fidgeting. "You wanna touch me?" When he nodded, Gemma took her finger and ran it over her slit, through the thong. "Here?" He reached out but before he could make contact, she stood and walked away. " Not yet." Gemma teased.

"Girl you are killing me." John groaned, rubbing his crotch. This gave Gemma an idea.

Getting down on all fours, she cat crawled toward him and spread his knees. She knelt in between his thighs and looked up at him. JT looked like he was ready to explode. Gently Gemma tugged his belt loose and ran her hand down the front of his trousers. JT groaned again.

She slowly unzipped his pants and he lifted his hips so she could pull them down to his knees. His cock was tented in his briefs. Wrapping her hand around the top of it, she paused and looked up at him. JT was looking at her intently. Gemma's nerves were shot. She was about to abort the act when something told her, just tell him. She sat back on her feet and said, "I've never done what I'm getting ready to do."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Just don't judge."

"Okay."

Gemma placed her hand back on him and rubbed circles on the tip of his dick through the underwear. The fabric was damp. She pulled at the hem of his underwear and he lifted his hip again so she could slide them down. His dick sprang out as the fabric released. She swirled her fingertip around the soft tip and felt the stickiness on it. Slowly she sat up and leaned over top and kissed it. Opening her lips she sheathed her teeth and let the hardened member slide into her mouth. It felt weird on her tongue. She could taste the saltiness of the pre-cum. Letting it slide in a little deeper she heard JT moan. She began sucking more and more of him in, until she felt it reach the back of her throat. Pulling away, she began swirling her tongue around his shaft.

"Oh god. Gemma."

JT placed a hand on the back of her head and grabbed a fistful of hair. This made her repeat the motions over and over again.

"I. Can't. Take. It. Anymore." JT grunted and pulled her mouth off of him. "I need to be inside you." Gemma stood up and headed to the bed. "I want to take you from behind." She stopped. JT came up behind her and bent her over until her front was laid on the bed. She felt his finger rub up her slit. Grabbing the back of the thong, JT said, "I hope you aren't too fond of these." And ripped them off. The torn fabric landed at her feet. JT's finger was on her pussy once again as he rubbed up and down her lips. He opened them and slid a finger inside. "Oh, you are so fucking wet. I'm going to pound you dry." JT said and Gemma heard him rip the condom package that she had laid on the nightstand and he slammed his cock into her. Gemma screamed as the instant orgasm raked through her body and bit down on the sheet. JT kept moving in and out, faster and faster until Gemma was sure she was going to rip in two. Suddenly, she felt him thrust into her once more and stopped. She could feel him pulsing inside her.

When he was finished he pulled out of her and lifted her to her feet. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No baby. That was great. Best lay I've had in a week." Gemma joked.

"Oh really? Who do I have to kill?" JT joked back.

"I didn't mean to ruin your panties." JT bent and picked the torn fabric. "What are these anyway?"

"It's a thong. And it was meant for your eyes only."

"It's a good thing because I'd kill anyone who looked at your ass in that. That is one fine ass." He said, reaching back and swatting it.

The next morning, Gemma was the first one downstairs. She began picking up the empty beer bottles and full ashtrays and carrying them to the kitchen. She heard the front door open and looked out to see Piney walking in.

"Good morning."  
"Hey girl. What are you doing up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep. Are you just getting home?"

"Yes. I spent the night with Mary."

"Good. So that means you two talked?"

"Yes. And I'm assuming since you know we needed to. You know what we needed to talk about."

"Yea, but I'm not holding any judgment. Whatever you do is your business. I just hate to see Mary get hurt."

"There's nothing to judge. I didn't sleep with that woman or any other woman. Ever. Mary is it for me. She was it for me before the war and she's still my one and only now."

"That's good."

Before anyone could say anything more, Gemma felt a wave of nausea and ran out of the room and upstairs to their bathroom. Hearing her being sick, JT got up and came to help her.

"Gemma, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I was downstairs talking to Piney when all of a sudden I felt ill. May be getting sick."

"Well, if you are, I don't want you going into work today. I'm calling the diner and telling them you're sick and can't work."

"Okay." Gemma said as another round of nausea hit her.

Gemma was lying on the couch with a cold washcloth on her forehead and some crackers on her stomach. The men were in the next room, holding a meeting. She could hear hushed whispers but couldn't make out the words. There was a knock on the door. Expecting Luanne to bring her some Sprite, Gemma sat up and yelled, "I got it."

Opening the door, Gemma was pissed to see none other than Lorilynn standing on the threshold.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gemma said.

"Well, well, well look who just cozied right on in to my territory." Lorilynn spat.

"Get out of here." Gemma yelled, getting the attention of the men in the next room. They all stood up and headed in her direction.

Gemma stepped out onto the porch and got in Lorilynn's face. "If I'm not mistaken, JT told you never to darken this doorstep again. So you need to leave."

By this time some of the men had walked out onto the porch, ready to jump in and defend Gemma. JT held them back with a wave of his hand.

"This is my house now. JT is MY man. You have nothing here anymore. You. Are. Nothing."

Lorilynn punched Gemma, busting her lip. Gemma laughed and pulled her arm back; hand clutched tight in a fist and threw it forward, landing on Lorilynn's nose. Bones crunch and blood starts oozing from her nose. Cupping her nose, Lorilynn yelled, "You broke my nose, you bitch!"

Lorilynn stampedes Gemma, knocking her to the porch. Gemma's head hit, causing a dull pain. Throwing a punch up, Gemma's fist connects with Lorilynn's chin. Her head snaps back and she tottles over. Gemma jumps up and grabs Lorilynn's hair, dragging her across the porch. As Gemma raised her leg to knee Lorilynn in the face, Lorilynn seizes the opportunity to snag Gemma's ankle, causing her to wobble. Gemma lets go of Lorilynn's hair and Lorilynn tosses Gemma to the ground. Gemma lands with a thud on the sidewalk and Lorilynn runs down the steps to sprawl across her. Lorilynn begins choking Gemma. She can hear the men yelling at Lorilynn to let go and in her blurry vision she sees JT and Clay coming toward them. The dull ache in Gemma's head is now a full on throbbing pain. Gemma grabs at Lorilynn's wrists trying to pry them off. As she realizes her breath is being snuffed out, Gemma clocks Lorilynn on the side of her head, knocking her to the side.

Gasping for air, she stands up and looks down on Lorilynn and spits in her face. Lorilynn kicks out, punting Gemma in the stomach. Gemma is doubled over, giving Lorilynn a chance to regain her footing. Gemma feels the need to vomit but swallows it down. Looking up at Lorilynn, Gemma grins at her and rushes her.

Lorilynn is braced for Gemma's charge, only fumbling a bit. Slapping Gemma across the face, Lorilynn begins to act like she is the conqueror. She never notices the blow to her jaw until it's too late. Lorilynn falters and slumps to the ground, a broken and bloody mess.

There is all kinds of noise coming from the porch but all Gemma hears is JT's voice as she crashes to the ground. Someone picks her up and carries her back to the couch. As Gemma comes to, JT is cleaning her face and mouth, total admiration on his face. "That was some show, girl." Gemma smiles back at him but winces at the pain in her lip.

Luanne walks in and stops, surveying the scene in front of her. "Well from what I hear, I missed one hell of a show." Luanne says as she walks over to Gemma and JT.

"Can you help me upstairs?" Gemma asks Luanne.

"Sure honey."

As they make it upstairs, Luanne said, "The boys say it wasn't your run-of-the-mill catfight. I hate that I missed it but she had it coming."

Gemma tries to laugh but it causes a pain in her stomach and side. She grabs her side and moans. Luanne lifts her shirt and says, "Oh my god."

They are both appalled by the blackening bruise that covers Gemma's abdomen and right side. "I'm going to get JT. You need to go to the hospital and check for internal bleeding."

At the ER, the doctor orders a series of X-rays after checking for tenderness. The nurse comes in to prep Gemma and politely asks, "Honey, are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Okay, well since the doctor ordered X-rays we still have to do a pregnancy test just to be sure."

"I am sure," Gemma said. "I'm not pregnant."

"Its policy, ma'am." The nurse explains.

The nurse hands Gemma the cup and with the help of JT, Gemma makes it to the bathroom and pees in the cup. She sits it in the shelf in the bathroom and shuts the door, like the nurse told her.

Laying back into the bed, Gemma looks up at JT leaning over her and says, "I'm sorry."

"For what Gem?" JT asked, confused at the apology.

"I couldn't take her shit anymore. All week long she'd been taunting me. Telling me you were going to get tired of me and come crawling back to her. When I saw her face I lost it."

"Baby, don't worry about it. I think she learned her lesson. And I learned one today too." JT rubs his hand over her head.

"What's that?"

"Don't mess with Gemma Madock." JT laughed.

Gemma laughed but then groaned in pain.

Just then the nurse re-entered and looked at the couple. "Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Both JT and Gemma's head jerked toward the nurse. "That's not possible.," Gemma said. "I'm on the pill and we use condoms."

"Well it's possible. You're having a baby. I assume you are the father." The nurse said, looking at JT.

"Yes." JT answered proudly.

"I don't understand," Gemma said. "I took a pregnancy test a month ago and it was negative."

"Have you ever heard of a false negative?" Gemma shook her head so the nurse continued. "Home pregnancy tests are okay but more often than not they give false readings. You could get a false negative or a false positive."

"What about this?" JT asked concerned, pointing to the bruise that had taken up residence across Gemma stomach and side.

"We'll get an ultrasound and check to make sure everything is A-ok." And then she turned and left the room. Leaving a very surprised couple behind.

Gemma had JT call Luanne to come pick her up in her car because she didn't want to take a chance of hurting the baby by riding the bike. Luanne and Otto walked into the room with big smiles on her face.

Once she was released Gemma was helped into Luanne's car by a very doting JT and Otto climbed in the back seat behind Luanne. Luanne drove Gemma back to the house where JT met them and helped Gemma out of the car. Picking her up, JT carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed. "You will take it easy from now on? Promise me Gemma. You are carrying my baby now. Please tell me you will take care of yourself." JT pleaded.

Gemma smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek, "Yes, this baby will be very much protected. Not only does he have protective parents but he has eight uncles and one very excited aunt downstairs that aren't going to let anything happen to him. I love you John Teller."

"I love you Gemma Madock."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Keep those reviews coming. :D**


	14. Chapter 14-Early Arrival

**A/N: Wow! This story has morphed into something totally different than what I first had in mind. When I decided to start this, I figured I had enough imagination to fill maybe 4 or 5 chapters. And it's all thanks to you guys, the readers. Your reviews have lifted me up and made me want to write a story that you will all enjoy. I hope I can continue to make you guys happy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the shock of the pregnancy wore off, Gemma was perplexed. She was excited about the life she and JT had created but worried because it'd only been two months since they had met. Did she really know John Teller? Did she think he would be a good father? How would the two of them handle being parents when they were still learning about one another?

Gemma stood at the bathroom mirror looking at her reflection. She almost didn't recognize her own body. Her breasts which were full and firm before were now huge; her flat stomach now looked like her skin was stretched over a basketball and her ass! Gemma turned to view her robust behind. Her ass was much plumper now than before.

JT seemed to love the changes pregnancy has brought but Gemma feared she'd never get her original shape back. She had actually spoke about this at her last doctor's appointment, having the doctor reassure her that most women snapped back within six weeks of giving birth and she had nothing to worry about. JT had accompanied her to this appointment and had laughed at her fear, causing Gemma to toss him a dirty glare. On the way out of the clinic, JT leaned over and pinched her rounded derriere. "Can we keep this and the boobs?" he joked.

"Oh, so I'm just tits and ass now." Gemma joked back, trying to sound offended but failing miserably.

"Tits, ass and a beautiful face, darlin'" John responded.

"Nice save. Now can you take me home? All this exercise is making me hungry." JT held the door as Gemma struggled to get into the passenger side of her car. JT had went out and bought her a car when Gemma began having difficulties climbing onto his bike. A 1973 Oldsmobile Forenza. She fell in love with it as soon as he had surprised her with it. She knew they'd have to have other transportation as soon as the baby arrived anyway.

Gemma finished dressing in her uniform, blow-drying her hair and pulling it up into a ponytail. Even her hair had grown during this pregnancy, making Gemma happy. Even though it fell way past her shoulders, lately having it down bugged Gemma so she just kept it pulled up.

Being seven and a half months pregnant made it difficult for Gemma to perform all her duties at work but Mary and even Reynoldo had stepped up and offered to pick up her slack. They even made her take more than her usual number of breaks. They both feared that Gemma would go into labor from overexerting herself. Gemma was on one of her many breaks of the day when Mary joined her, going on her own break. Mary lit a cigarette and smiled at Gemma.

"Won't be much longer now, will it?" Mary asked. Gemma had been afraid Mary would despise her being pregnant, knowing that Mary had lost her own baby but Mary surprised her and was very observant and motherly to Gemma.

"Nope, another month. Doc said maybe three weeks but all I know is I can't wait to get it over with."

Laughing Mary took a drag from her cigarette. "I can't wait until that little munchkin is here. That baby is going to be beautiful. Have you decided on any names yet?"

"Johnathon Michael for a boy and Kimberly Michelle if it's a girl. JT didn't budge about naming the baby after him but he agreed to Johnathon."

"I like both of those. If I am ever blessed with another one, it'll be either Harry or Rebecca." Mary said, starting to sound sad. Gemma laid her hand over Mary's and said, "You'll get another chance Mary. You're going to make a fantastic mother." Gemma moved to get up and froze. Mary stubbed out her cigarette, noticing her friend's face contort. "Gem, what's wrong?" "Call JT. I think my water just broke!"

Eleven hours later, Gemma was looking down into the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. She was so in love with the tiny bundle. JT was standing overtop, adoration beaming from his face. "He's so perfect, Gem."

"I know. How did we get so lucky?" Bending down, Gemma kissed her son's head, taking in the sweet scent. The brown hair covering his crown was thin but soft. Luanne, Otto and the rest of their house mates came in, dragging in gifts and flowers and balloons, crowding around the little family.

JT took the baby from his mother's arm, holding him up towards them. "I'd like to introduce Johnathon Michael Teller." All the guys began clapping and congratulating the new parents while Luanne walked around to JT and said, "Give that baby to his Aunt Luanne." JT reluctantly handed the baby over and Luanne instantly started cooing and smothering him with kisses.

Since he was six weeks early, Johnathon had had to spend a couple of extra days in the hospital nursery for observation. After passing all his tests with flying colors, the proud parents finally got to bring the infant home. Everyone was at the house to welcome them home, including Mary, which was a surprise. Since she and Piney had seemed to work out their relationship, Piney had all but moved into Mary's. She still had issues with the club and didn't particularly care to hang around them. But for Gemma she had made an exception. Gemma was happy to have her only friend, outside of the club, to be there for her and Johnathon. After everyone oohed and aahed over the baby, Gemma took him upstairs to change him and put him down to rest. Laying him gently in the crib next to their bed, she pulled the blanket over his tiny body and sit the stuffed panda JT had bought at his head. Gemma went back downstairs to have her first drink in eight months, and she was so looking forward to it. After a few drinks she began feeling fatigued and decided to turn in. Gemma was awakened when JT entered the bedroom. She could tell he had had a few too many congratulatory drinks by the way he stumbled to his side of the bed. Stripping down, he climbed in beside her and pulled her close. "Goodnight Mama." "Goodnight Papa." Gemma smiled and dozed off. Content in the arms of the man she loved and her son-their son-sleeping not too far from them.

Gemma went back to work with Johnathon in tow as soon as she was given the okay by her doctor. When she walked into the diner, Gemma was surprised to find that Mary and Reynoldo had moved two of the booth benches together in the far corner of the room to create a makeshift crib. There was even a rocking chair to rock the baby when he became fussy.

"You guys are too much!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Anything for my godson," Reynoldo said, dazzled by the blue-eyed baby in his mother's arms. "May I?" Gemma handed the baby over to the cook and wandered over to the baby's corner.

Throughout the day, customers came through Maggie's to welcome baby Johnathon. Many of the regulars showed up bearing gifts. Gemma felt loved and the love for her and JT's son immensely.

After her shift, Gemma loaded up all the gifts into her car and she and the baby headed home. But a block from the house, a truck ran a red light and came barreling toward them. Gemma almost didn't see the vehicle headed straight at her. She was pondering some information that the doctor had given her. Considering how to break the news to JT. The brightness of the headlights caused her to snap back to the present and she slammed on her breaks. Squeezing her eyes tight she prepared for the impact, knowing that the truck's only path was straight through her car. All of a sudden it was quiet. There was no noise. No feeling of being tossed around inside her vehicle. Gemma opened her eyes. The truck was stopped merely inches from her door. The grill was staring her in the face. Without warning the truck backed away from her and a man came running to her door.

"Oh my god! Are you okay Ma'am?"

Shaking, Gemma rolled her window down. "I think so. Just shaken up. What happened?"

"My gas pedal stuck and I couldn't get the truck to stop! Thank god for emergency brakes! Are you sure you're okay. You look awful pale, miss."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thought my son and I were dead." At that exact moment Johnathon let out the loudest wail Gemma had ever heard. "It's past time for his feeing so since there is no damage, I'm taking my son home to feed him. I'd suggest you get that gas pedal looked at before you actually do kill someone." Gemma left the man standing in the road, deciding not to let JT know about their almost death.

Gemma was still trembling when she pulled into the driveway. She turned the car off and sat there trying to calm her nerves. Johnathon wasn't having any of that. He was starving! JT met her at the back of the car as she pulled the baby from the back seat. "Where's my little man? Papa has a gift for you."

"You're spoiling him. You know that right?" Gemma said, thankful JT didn't notice her frazzled nerves. "He's not even two months old yet and has more stuff than ten kids." Gemma handed the crying infant to his father and added, "Right now, though, all he wants is to eat."

JT and son followed Gemma into the house and headed to their bedroom. Taking her shirt off and unsnapping her bra, Gemma got settled on the bed to feed their son. As Johnathon fed, JT leaned on the bedpost and watching. Teasing he said, "You know, I'm jealous. He's been getting more boob action than I have."

"Real romantic, Teller," Gemma said, then slyly added, "You can have a turn after he's done, I guess." JT straightened, raising an eyebrow at her. "I had my check-up this morning. Doc gave the 'all-clear'."

"Thank god! I've been dying to get back inside you."

Gemma laughed and looked down at the boy nuzzling her breast. "Your papa is a crude man, baby boy." She was rewarded with a loud burp, causing his parents to giggle. Gemma changed Johnathon's diaper and settled him into his crib.

She turned to see JT undressed, laying on the bed. He crooked a finger at her. Gemma undressed and joined him, as ready to feel him inside her as he was ready to be inside her. JT took no time, climbing onto her and sliding inside. Gemma couldn't believe that, even after pushing out a baby, just how good it felt to have him inside her again. The two set a matching rhythm and quickly immersed in their lovemaking. Gemma felt her release building. "I'm going to cum."

"Me too baby." They both peaked to climax simultaneously. For a minute they just laid there, panting, enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Oh fuck!" JT exclaimed. "I was so excited I wasn't even thinking. I'm sorry baby."

Gemma quickly realized what he meant. He hadn't put on a condom and knowing she hadn't started her birth control yet, she began to cry. "I can't get pregnant again, John. Not yet! Johnathon isn't even half a year old."

"Maybe we're okay. Maybe it's too soon. Let's just wait and see. Okay? I love you Gemma. I swear I didn't mean to forget. I was just thinking about making love to you that it completely slipped my mind."

"Okay. But if I get pregnant again before Johnathon is 10, you're going to be the one pushing it out. That shit hurt!" Smiling, JT placed a kiss to Gemma's forehead. "I don't think it works that way, darlin'."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Now I've tried to keep the story flowing according to information given in the show but I've decided to go AU for a while here. PLEASE don't be disappointed that the baby wasn't Jax and quit reading. I promise baby Jax will still make an appearance. Eventually. Haha.**

**Read-Enjoy-Review :)**


	15. Chapter 15-Call-ins

Gemma was walking into Maggie's, ready to start her shift, when there was a loud crash in the kitchen followed by a string of curses.

Laughing at hearing the colorful words coming from Mary, she pushed the door opened and said, "Sounds like Pine is rubbing off on you."

"Oh shut up!" Mary said back, huffing. "I'm trying to get this grill started. Rey called in. He's sick. So we're prepping and serving today. It's going to be a long day."

"I've never had to do that," Gemma said, wondering how just the two of them would succeed. "Let me go get Jonathon comfortable and I'll come help."

Gemma walked back into the dining area and settled the baby into his crib booth. "Now you be good for Momma today little man. Looks like it's going to be a tough one." Gemma cooed to the baby, kissing him on his forehead.

The day was going good and Jonathon hadn't given her much trouble. Gemma was glad it was almost closing time; she was dead on her feet. She was cleaning the table after her last customers left when she heard Mary scream.

Running into the kitchen Gemma found Mary perched up on the counter with her feet pulled up in front of her.

"What's wrong Mary? You're as white as a ghost!"

"There's a stupid mouse in here. It ran across my feet while I was doing dishes!" Gemma could help but laugh at her friend.

"It's not funny Gemma! Those things are disgusting!"

"Okay okay. Let's just calm down. Maybe there's a trap around here we can set and catch it."

"You do it. I'm not leaving this spot until he's gone."

Gemma, tickled at her friend, started looking in cabinets for something to catch the rodent with. As she was reaching for the last cabinet door, the bell over the door in the dining area rang, alerting them to a new customer.

Glancing over to Mary, Gemma could tell that she wasn't going to budge from her place on the counter so Gemma leaned toward the window and said, "Be with you in a minute."

Gemma found a trap and some peanut butter in the cabinet and went about setting the trap. After she was finished she washed her hands and went to the door to take care of whoever had come in.

When she entered the dining room, an eerie feeling came over her. Shaking it off, Gemma walked over to the couple who were seated at the table near Jonathon's' crib booth. As she walked closer, Gemma noticed that the diaper bag wasn't sitting beside the rocking chair.

Forgetting her customers, Gemma walked over to the crib to find it empty. Gemma freaked and started screaming, "Where's my baby?" The couple jumped at her. Mary overcame her fear when she heard Gemma's screams and came running out of the kitchen.

Gemma was panicking and crying. "Jonathon. He's not here! Where is he?"

Mary came over, looking into the booth and under it. Trying to calm her friend, she looked to the couple.

"Was there anyone in here when you got here?" she asked.

The man spoke up and said, "No but there was a woman carrying a baby across the parking lot. Looked like she came from the alley."

"Blue and white striped blanket and red diaper bag?" Gemma asked the man.

"Red bag, yes. But no blanket. My wife and I commented on that even. That baby should be bundled in this rain."

Gemma took off toward the back door running past the bathrooms, knowing it led to the alley. Hanging there caught on the door handle was Jonathon's striped blanket. Gemma jerked the blanket off the handle and hugged it to her face. Jonathon's baby scent filled her nose, but there was another smell to it too. Perfume. A very distinct perfume. Gemma knew of only one person who wore that particular fragrance.

Holding the blanket to her chest, Gemma walked back to the dining area. The couple was describing the woman to Mary. "Light brown hair. About 5 foot 4 inches. Probably around 25. She was wearing ripped jean shorts and a tee shirt with the sleeves cut off."

There was only one person it could be, Gemma thought. With that description and the god awful smelling perfume. Lorilynn.

"Oh my god! That bitch! She stole my baby!" Gemma shrieked, causing Mary and the couple to jump and look at her.

"Who?" Mary asked.

Gemma didn't answer her. Instead she walked over to the phone beside the register. Picking it up she dialed the only number she knew. Home.

Piney answered and all Gemma could say was "I need JT."

JT got on the phone. "What wrong babe?"

"I need you," Gemma began crying.

"I'll be right there."

In about five minutes, the lot was filled with the roar of motorcycles. JT, Piney, Clay and Otto came rushing in the door.

Seeing Gemma's tear-stained face, and her clutching the baby blanket, JT hugged her to him.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Jonathon," Gemma sobbed. "She took Jonathon."

"Who?" Otto asked. All the guys were looking intently at Gemma, except for Piney. He was comforting Mary, who was visibly upset at the whole situation also.

"That fucking bitch Lorilynn. She snuck him out the back door. I found this caught on the handle," Gemma said, holding up the blanket.

"God damn!" Clay exclaimed. "I knew we should've gotten rid of her!"

Knowing what Clay meant, Otto shoved him on the shoulder and motioned toward the man and woman in the diner, who at this point looked afraid.

JT hugged Gemma to his chest. "It'll be okay. We'll find him, I promise." Looking over her head at Clay, he said, "Call the cops."

Clay picked up the diner's phone and made the call. "They're on their way brother." Looking at Gemma, he asked, "How do you know it was Lorilynn Gem?"

"Her nasty perfume is on the blanket and they saw her come out of the alley with him. The backdoor leads straight to the alley."

Otto spoke up and said, "Probably used it so you wouldn't hear the bell."

At that time, a police cruiser pulled in a two officers got out and walked into the diner.

"What's going on here?" the first officer asked, looking at the group.

JT answered, "Someone kidnapped our son."

The first officer looked at his partner and then back to JT.

"Do you know any details?"

Gemma said, "She came through the back door. Took him and his diaper bag and left the same way. They," she continued, pointing to the couple, "saw her walking out of the alley when they were coming in."

"Miller, go take their statement." The officer said to his partner. Before turning his attention back to Gemma.

"Do you know who this woman is?"

"Yes Lorilynn Thomson," JT said.

Writing the name into his pad, the officer asked, "And how do you know Ms. Thompson?"

"She was a friend. An ex, I guess you could say." JT felt Gemma tense at the word ex.

"So your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes"

"Any ideas why she would want to take your son?"

"Well," JT began. "She and I were together before I met and fell in love with Gemma."

"Who is Gemma?" the officer asked, noticing that Gemma had jerked her head up and was looking at JT.

"Me." She said, not taking her eyes off JT.

Did he really just say he was in love with me? Gemma thought. Sure they had declared 'I love yous' numerous times to one another. Sure they lived together and had a child together but, Gemma thought, to be _IN LOVE_ with someone meant something deeper. She couldn't explain it but to hear JT claim that he was in love with her made her heart swell but it also made her nervous.

"So Gemma how long ago was Ms. Thompson seen leaving with your son?"

"About 30 minutes, I guess. I was in the kitchen and when I came out they were here and Jonathon was gone. I found the blanket, heard their description and called JT. One of his friends called you once they got here and realized what had happened."

"Okay," the officer said, as his partner re-joined him. "I think we have all the information we need. How can I get in touch with you two?"

"Call our house. I'm taking Gemma home." JT said, giving the officer the number.

Once the officers left, JT called Piney, Clay and Otto to the other side of the diner.

Gemma walked up to Mary and the couple. "Thank you for your help," she said to the couple. "If you hadn't seen her, we'd have no ideas where to even look."

"You're welcome," the man said. "I hope you get your son back." As they were heading to the door, Mary spoke up.

"But you didn't even eat."

Eyeing the four men huddled in the corner across the room, the man said, "We're not hungry."

JT walked up to Gemma, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on babe. Let's go home. Jonathon will be back in our arms before we know it."

Gemma started crying again and let JT lead her out to her car.

Opening the passenger side door for her, JT said, "I'm driving you home."

Gemma got into the car and watched JT walked around the car to slide in behind the wheel. "What about your bike?"

"I'll come back and get it later. Or I'll send the guys after it. I need to take care of you right now."

Gemma leaned against the door and said, "I miss him. He should be here, with me. With us!"

"I know babe. And he will be. "

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Jonathon was laying in Lorilynn's arms being fed his last bottle of milk...


	16. Chapter 16-Happiness is just a shot away

**Dun dun duuunnnn...Will they find the baby? How will Lorilynn fare? To find out, read below...lol**

**Don't forget to review.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JT drove Gemma home and sent two of the guys back to the diner to pick up his bike. The couple walked into the house, arm in arm and settled onto the couch nearest the phone to await word from the cops.

The door flew open and Luanne rushed in, dressed like Gemma had never seen before. Luanne was wearing a top that resembled a bra and shorts that looked like they'd been painted on her. Her hair was teased all over her head and her make-up was dark. Luanne looked almost like a whore, Gemma thought.

She didn't have time to consider voicing her opinion of Luanne's attire because she ran over and grabbed Gemma up in a hug. Luanne smelled of pot and sex, Gemma thought. Just what was her job anyway?

"Oh my god," Luanne exclaimed. "When I got the call from Otto, I came right on home."

"Thanks." Gemma whispered, reality hitting her once again.

Her baby boy was missing. Out there somewhere, god only knows where, with a woman who had a clear motive for vengeance against Gemma.

Sitting back down beside JT, Gemma stared down at her hands. Did Lorilynn realize just what she had done? Did she understand what was at stake? Gemma's vision blurred as tears pricked her eyelids. Her sweet, innocent little baby was out there along with a stranger! Tears began sliding down her cheeks. Did Lorilynn have a heart? Gemma prayed that Lorilynn was reasonable and wouldn't hurt precious Jonathon.

"Do you need anything hon?" Luanne asked, placing her hand on Gemma's knew. "Anything I can do for you?"

Gemma shook her head and leaned over onto JT. She couldn't stop the tears even if she wanted to.

Luanne looked over at JT and said, "I'm going to go change quick. Then I'll do anything you need me to."

Gemma felt JT nod his head s Luanne turned and left.

He wrapped his arm around Gemma and hugged her to his side.

"It'll be okay darlin'."

"How can you be so sure? Our little boy is out there with that, that psychotic bitch! He's defenseless."

Gemma was beginning to get upset and her voice was taking on an all new bravado. She jumped up and started pacing.

"What is she going to do when he's hungry again? She sure as hell can't breastfeed him! Is she even smart enough to go to the fucking store and buy milk? Ugh, I can't take this. Shouldn't we be out there looking for him? _We're his parents!"_

JT stood up and grabbed her shoulders to stop her pacing.

"Gem, listen to me. I'm sure the cops are doing everything they can to find them. What if we were out looking ourselves and the cops called with an update? Or brought him home to an empty house? We need to stay here and trust them to do their job."

JT pulled Gemma to his chest, kissing her forehead.

"I just feel so damn useless, JT. " Gemma said. "And my boobs are killing me! They're full and it hurts."

"I know babe. I do too. But, I have an idea how to cure that pain?" JT said.

"How the hell can you think about sex at a time like this?" Gemma said, clearly pissed at what she thought he was suggesting.

"No, not that. Why don't we go upstairs and you can pump some, put it in bottles and we'll refrigerate it. That way when Jonathon comes home, it'll be ready."

"Oh." Gemma said, embarrassed.

Gemma was sitting at the table in their room, pumping milk into a bottle while JT lounged on the bed, watching. JT had always watched when Gemma fed Jonathon or while she pumped when the baby got full and she still had milk. Gemma didn't want to waste an ounce. Plus it was helpful to have ready-made bottles on hand when she couldn't nurse out in public. Even though JT said he only watched because of the amazement of the process, Gemma suspected he just liked looking at her full bosom.

"You know Gem. I always think about making love to you."

Gemma looked over at him and smirked.

"I'm a man baby. And we're always thinking with the wrong head." JT said laughing causing Gemma to giggle.

"I know. And I also know you only watch me nurse or pump to get a look at these puppies." Gemma said, pointing to her chest.

JT held his hands up and said, "Guilty as charged."

There was a knock on the door and before either of them could say anything, Clay barged in.

"JT we got a lead," Clay began, looking over at Gemma who was topless and exposed. "Whoa mama!"

Clay never saw JT's fist. Clay fell back out of the opened doorway.

"What the hell man?"

"Do you not know what a shut door means?" JT said walking toward Clay.

"Sorry. I just figured you would want to know what we've found out."

Gemma had put a shirt on by this time and came out into the hallway.

"Yes. Where is my son?"

Clay, holding his nose, looked at Gemma trying not to glance at her chest and said, "Lorilynn was seen about an hour ago in Piggly Wiggly. With a baby. Buying baby supplies. We were heading out when I came up to tell you."

Gemma let out the breath she had been holding. "Oh thank god!"

JT hugged her to him tightly. "See I told you it would all work out." Turning to Clay, he continued, "Let's not run out of here guns blazing. I'm going to call Officer Miller and report what we've found out and see if they can get an eyewitness or something. Someone at the store had to have seen her and could tell them which way she headed off in."

JT slammed the phone down. "Damn!"

"What's wrong?" Gemma asked.

"Dispatch says Miller and his partner went home for the night and won't be back until Friday. How the hell do they expect to find my son if they're not even out on the streets patrolling?"

JT ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He looked over to Clay, Otto, Luanne, Wally and some other woman Gemma wasn't sure what he name was. "Look like we are going to have to get the job done boys. Wally, you still talk to your friend? The one you served with who was good at surveillance?"

"Yea." Wally spoke up. "Just talked to Steve last week. He was heading this way. Should be here now. Want me to look him up?"

"Yes. See if he can help us. We need to get eyes on Lorilynn. Then when we know where she is, we can contemplate our next move."

"Our next move is getting our baby boy back." Gemma said, her voice full of wrath.

"That's right baby. But we got to do it smart." JT said, grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together.

The whole room became alive with everyone buzzing around, talking about how they'd get to Lorilynn once Steve found out where she was. Wally was preparing to pick up the phone when it rang. Everyone stood still until Wally reached and answered it.

" 'ello. Yea sure, hold on."

Wally held his hand over the mouthpiece and held the phone out toward JT.

"It's her," he whispered. "She's asking for you."

JT grabbed the phone and put it up to his ear.

"Lorilynn."

"Hey baby."

"Where is Jonathon, Lorilynn? Is he okay?"

"Why yes, our baby is fine sweetie. Why wouldn't he be? When are you coming home? Me and him are missing Daddy. Aren't we doll?" JT could hear Lorilynn making kissy noises into the phone.

Deciding the best thing to do was play along, JT motioned Luanne to take Gemma into the other room.

"I'll be home shortly. How is my little man?"

"Oh he's just fine. He's clean and dry, we've had out bath and I fed him. But I'm sure he'd like it if Daddy was here to put him to bed." Whispering Lorilynn added, "And then maybe Daddy can bed Mommy."

JT rolled his eyes and continued with the charade, "That sounds enticing. Where are you?"

"Silly boy, you know where we are. The same place I always go to when we're apart."

JT silently tried to remember if he even knew where Lorilynn went when she wasn't shaking up at his clubhouse. He was coming up blank. Hurrying to get off the phone and ask one of his brothers, he said, "Yes I know. I'll be there soon."

"Good. I'll be really and willing when you get here," Lorilynn snickered. "I love you."

"Yea." Was all JT said before he slammed down the phone.

"What the fuck man?" Otto said looking toward where Gemma and Luanne had disappeared. "What is all this 'I'm coming home' bullshit?"

"She thinks we're together. Me and her. She kept calling herself Mommy and asking when I was coming home. Figured I could get some answers if I played along."

"Well, what'd you find out?" Wally said.

"Not a damn thing. Said she was in the same place she always goes when we're apart. I have no idea where that is. She was never anything more to me than a good time, a lay. Even if she told me, I didn't pay attention." JT said, clearly exasperated. "Does anyone have any ideas? She say anything to any of you?"

They all shook their heads no.

"I can still call Steve and see if he can help us." Wally offered.

"Do that." JT said, walking toward the door he seen Luanne take Gemma through. "I'm going to go catch Gemma up. And hope to God she doesn't go off with all this nonsense."

Wally picked up the phone and dialed as JT opened the door to two sets of very eager eyes.

"What did you find out? Can I go get my baby now?" Gemma asked.

"She's lost it Gemma. She kept saying he was out baby, mine and hers. Kept calling herself Mommy. And asking when I was coming home. I asked her where she was and she beat around the bush about that. Kept saying it was the one place she always went when we were apart. I have no idea where that even is."

Luanne who had been sitting beside Gemma on the end of her and Otto's bed spoke up, "I think I know where she is."

"Where?" both JT and Gemma asked, looking at her.

Feeling like she was getting ready to spill beans about something Gemma didn't know about, Luanne stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Well last time you and her were together, JT she kept talking about how you two were going to get married and start a family. She said that it was inevitable that you and she would be husband and wife. She even said she knew when you had a child together, it would be a boy. Said she had a house picked out." Looking at Gemma, she could tell the woman was getting irate.

"And?" Gemma asked, noticing Luanne's hesitation she added, "I don't give a crap about what or who JT was with before me. We both have pasts. I just want to get my son back and if you know where he is, the quicker you tell us the quicker that will happen."

JT sat on the bed beside Gemma and took her hand. "Please go on, Lu."

Luanne took a breath and continued, "She showed me the house one time. It was an old run down shack. Windows boarded up and the grass was in disarray. She told me that when she wants to be alone and think, there's a broken lock on the basement door. She uses it to go inside and dream of how she'd fix it up for your little family."

"Where is this shack at Lu?"

"It's over on Maple View Drive. Can't miss it. Right on the corner."

Jumping up Gemma turned and looked at JT and said, "Let's go get our boy."

"Hold on Gem. Why don't you let us handle that? Let us go and scope the place out and see if there is a way we can take her by surprise and get Jonathon out of there without harm?"

"You expect me to sit here and let the men take care of this? No! No way! I'm coming with you. Jonathon needs his mother to be there because he's going to be scared."

Conceding to her point JT huffed. He wasn't going to win this argument. "Okay. How about you and Lu follow us over in the car. The guys and you can stay back and wait. I'll go in like I'm coming home like she asked and then when I think it's safe, I'll give a signal and the guys can come in and then you can come get him."

"Sounds like a plan." Gemma said, heading toward the bedroom door.

While JT explained the plan to everyone else, Gemma took off upstairs to their bedroom.

He didn't actually think she was going to let Lorilynn get away with this, did he? Gemma thought

That she was just going to go in, get her son and walk away? No, that'd be too much like letting Lorilynn get away with what she's done.

Rummaging through JT's sock drawer, Gemma found what she was looking for. Although she had only shot it a few times under JT's watchful eye, Gemma knew the Beretta he kept in there was just what she needed. It was small enough to be hidden and scary looking enough to put fear into someone. Making sure the safety was on, she stuffed the pistol into her cleavage. Gemma pulled the shirt up in order to hide the butt of the gun that was visible.

When she descended the stairs, the guys were getting ready to leave so she grabbed her keys and she and Luanne made it out to her car.

Following JT and the rest of the guys on their bikes, Luanne looked over at Gemma and noticed the gun. "What? Are you carrying Gemma?"

"I'm not letting that cunt get away with this Luanne. She's going to pay!"

Luanne didn't say anything else because she knew this was a mother trying to protect her child and truthfully she could see herself doing the same thing, if she was in Gemma's shoes.

The guys all stopped about two blocks from Maple View Drive and JT dismounted his bike. By this time Gemma had taken the pistol from her cleavage and slid it under her leg.

JT walked up to the window and bent down to talk to her. "Here's the plan. Otto has a radio. I'm going on up and meeting with Lorilynn. Acting like I'm just coming home to my family after a long day at work. When I think it's safe, I'll let Otto know and they'll come up and help me nab Lorilynn. Then you two can come in and get Johnathon, okay?"

"Okay baby. How will we know when it's safe for us to come? " Gemma asked, even though she knew his plan was totally different than hers.

"Otto will leave the radio with you and once we have Lorilynn bound, I'll let you know."

Nodding her head, Gemma leaned out the window and gave JT a kiss. "Just remember who you're actual old lady is."

"Okay darlin'."

JT walked back over to this bike and took off toward the house Lorilynn was possibly holed up in. Gemma began drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Gem, honey. I know what you're thinking. And believe me I know you think that shooting that whore is the right thing to do but think about it." Luanne began but was cut off by Gemma.

"You're not talking me out of this Luanne. She deserves it."

"I'm not trying to talk you out of it. But if she's there and she has Jonathon there, do you think it's safe to have him around gunfire?"

"That's why you're bringing him out to the car as soon as I make sure he's okay." Gemma said, not taking her eyes off the guys standing in front of her car. "I trust you to do as I say, when I say and get him to safety."

Luanne nodded knowing Gemma had thought her plan through.

A few minutes passed before the women in the car saw Otto pick up the radio and listen. Otto brought the radio over to Luanne's side and handed in to her. "We'll let you know when it's safe to move in." He placed a quick kiss on Luanne's lips and took off. They watched the men take off down the street, motorcycles roaring. Then all was quiet.

Gemma kept glancing at the radio in Luanne's lap, willing it to come to life.

Suddenly they heard JT's voice, "Ok girls. It's secure."

Gemma turned the key and revved up her engine. "Let's get this show on the road," she said as she pulled the gearshift into drive.

Pulling up into the driveway behind the five bikes, Gemma and Luanne got out of the car as JT walked around from behind the house, holding a sleeping Jonathon in his arms. He handed the baby to Gemma, who turned and handed him over to Luanne. "Remember what I said."

"Yep." Luanne said as she turned and headed to the vehicle.

"What are you doing Gemma?"

"I want to talk to her, JT. I want to make sure she understands, you are MINE. Not hers. You and Jonathon are mine."

"Are you sure?" JT said, not really wanting Gemma to see just what Lorilynn had planned for him.

"Yes, and you can't talk me out of it."

"Okay, but I have to warn you. She had a whole idea of how she and I were going to spend our evening. It's going to be disturbing."

"All the more reason for me to make my point."

Reluctantly JT turned and allowed Gemma to follow him.

As they entered the broken basement door, Gemma was not surprised to see just what Lorilynn had planned. In the middle of the room was a mattress with a white sheet fitted onto it and rose petals were scattered across it. Candles were set up throughout the room, giving it a faint glow. In the corner was a box with Jonathon's toys in it and the diaper bag set beside it. Across the room Lorilynn was taped to a chair wearing nothing but a lace nightie with one of those thong panties that Luanne had persuaded Gemma to buy. The nightie was completely made of lace, making it see through. The guys were trying not to ogle the outfit and the look on JT's face seemed like he was just sickened by the sight.

Lorilynn seen Gemma and spat, "Why did you bring her? This is our place John. Our house! Why bring that slut into taint the place I tried so hard to make a home for you. I understand that while I was pregnant you wandered, but I forgave you! I told you it was okay. We would get through it. She is the one that won't understand what we have. She wants you still." Lorilynn began crying. "I love you John. Please just make her leave so you and me and Johnny can be a family once again."

Gemma walked over to Lorilynn and bent down face to face with her. "Listen here, bitch. JT doesn't want you. He's with me. You hear me, ME! He and I have a child together. And his name is Jonathon." Gemma backhanded Lorilynn across the face.

Lorilynn's head bobbled to the right. But then she straightened up and looked at Gemma. "Little girl, you don't know what kind of mistake you just made. I will get you for that. Just leave my husband alone. Did you know that? John proposed while I was carrying his baby. We're planning on getting married as soon as we get finances in order. How does it feel knowing you were sleeping with a practically married man? That when he left you unfulfilled, he came home to me and I made him feel real good. Yes that's right. You never had what it takes to make my man happy. You're just a pathetic little girl trying to be a woman. You can never feel these shoes."

Gemma laughed as she pulled the pistol from the back of her pants. Aiming it t Lorilynn, she said, "Honey, I'm more of woman than you'll ever be. And as far as fulfilling my man, I do a damn pretty good job at it." And with that she flipped off the safety and pulled the trigger. Lorilynn's body went limp as the bullet entered her skull.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok guys, let me know what you think...did you expect this? **

**And now to something I've forgotten to do the last few chapters...**

**Katelyn90-So glad you're not giving up on this story. It's getting interesting. :)**

**TakersSoaLady23-Thank you. It was a difficult decision.**

**guest &amp; guest-Thanks for your reviews. And no you haven't seen the last of altercations between Clay &amp; JT**

**EmeliThorne-Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually had fun writing it after your advice.**

**RhondaL-I think Mary &amp; Reynoldo just wanted to show Gemma how much they appreciate her. And yes, Lorilynn got what was coming to her huh? LOL**

**DarylDixon'sLover-Thanks for your input**

**Now review! **


	17. Chapter 17-Secrets

The basement was completely silent with the echo of the gunshot. Gemma turned toward the men, who all had looks of awe and amazement on their faces. Otto's mouth hung open and Wally's eyes were bugging out of their sockets.

JT stepped forward and took the pistol out of Gemma's hand. Gemma, however, seemed to be in a trance. She just stood there, smiling.

"What was that Gem?" JT asked as he slid the safety back on and stuffed the gun into the back of his pants. "Where did you get this gun?"

Gemma rolled her eyes toward him, and answered, "In your sock drawer, where you keep it."

"Why?!" JT begged .

"She disrespected me. She ridiculed us. She deserved it." Gemma explained, looking at him as if he should understand her actions.

"How are we going to explain this?" Clay asked, stepping toward the two. "When someone finds her, it's going to blow back on us!"

"No it won't." Wally spoke up. "Steve also knows a guy cleans crime scenes after all the investigations are done. I could give him a call and see if he could help up out?"

JT stepped away from Gemma and ran his hands over his head. "I did not see it turning out this way. I don't know." Turned back toward Gemma, he said, "Why didn't you tell me this was what you were planning on doing?"

Feeling annoyed at his accusatory tone, Gemma yelled, "I didn't have this planned. I was just going to scare her with it. But hearing all those things she was saying, that you and her were going to be together, I knew she couldn't live. If I hadn't killed her, she would've just kept thinking she had a chance with you. She would've never left us alone." Gemma brushed her palm against JT's face. "She had to be dealt with."

"Jesus Gemma." JT said as he embraced her. "Let's get out of here and take our son home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gemma stood over the crib in the bedroom, watching Jonathon's chest rise and fall. Sighing she rubbed her hand over his tiny head and bent over and kissed his cheek. "You're safe at home now baby. No more worries of being taken from us again," she whispered.

JT approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's right. No one's going to mess your bad ass Momma. And if they do, nothing can save them."

Gemma turned in his embrace and chuckled. "So you're not mad anymore?"

"No," JT said kissing her on the lips. "I was never mad. I was just astounded. I didn't think you had it in you."

Gemma wrapped her arms around his neck and modestly kissed him. "I don't care what she said. You are mine. No one's going to take that away from me. Now let's go to bed. I'm beat."

Smiling at her, JT took her hand and led her to the bed. "Tonight we sleep. But tomorrow I will show you just how appreciative I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

News of the kidnapping stayed closely hidden between the few who knew. Mary, Piney, JT, Gemma, Otto, Luanne, Clay and the rest of the guys.

Gemma went back to work the next morning, welcomed by Reynoldo, who was none the wiser to the acts of the previous day.

"How is little Mr. Jonathon and his mom today?"

"Good. Ready to get this day over with and go home."

"Did you forget what today is?" Reynoldo asked her.

Gemma thought for a minute and then her eyes lit up. "It's your birthday!"

"Yes, and I expect you to be at my party later. Bring your man and little boy." Reynoldo said excitedly. "Let me have my birthday wish and spoil the little bugger."

Laughing Gemma said, "Okay, we'll be there."

Mary walked in while Gemma was settling Jonathon into his booth crib and hurriedly came over.

"You got him back?" she whispered.

"Yes. Last night. Lorilynn had a change of heart and brought him home," Gemma lied.

"Thank the good lord! More great news today. Can it get any better?"

Gemma looked at Mary. "More great news? What are you talking about."

Mary stuttered but finally said, "Oh you know it's Reynoldo's birthday and we get to celebrate tonight. You are coming right?"

"Yea, we'll be there." Gemma said, not for once believing that the birthday plans was what Mary had been referring to.

Halfway through the lunch rush hour, Gemma notice Mary take off running to the bathroom, only to emerge ten minutes later looking ashen.

"Are you okay there Mare?"

"Yes, I think I have food poisoning. I've been sick for two days now."

Deciding not to question anymore, Gemma commented, "If you've been letting Piney cook, I can believe that."

Mary laughed as she walked to clean off the table she'd been at when she got ill. "Yea, might want to keep him out of the kitchen for a while huh?"

The rest of the day was pretty quiet, other than the normal customers who came in for their late lunches/early dinners.

At a quarter to closing time, Gemma looked up as she heard the roar of motorcycles approaching. JT and his buddies pulled into the diner's parking lot and turned off their bikes.

JT walked in and smiled at Mary and Gemma and walked over to pick up Jonathon who was lying in his crib cooing at the ceiling.

"Hello my son. Want to help your daddy with something?"

Gemma watched as JT picked the baby up and headed her way. Noticing that he nodded to Wally she rounded the counter to ask him what he was up to.

Wally leaned over the register and messed with the radio that was sitting underneath.

All of a sudden, music could be heard throughout the diner. Piano chords filled the air as JT and Jonathon walked up to her. "Dance with us baby."

JT wrapped his free arm around her and began swaying left to right. Gemma slid her arms around his neck.

Paul McCartney's voice filled the diner as he began singing "Maybe I'm Amazed"

_Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time, and maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you.  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time; You hung me on the line.  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you.  
Baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something that he doesn't really understand.  
Baby, I'm a man,  
And maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me.  
Baby, won't you help me to understand? Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh.  
Baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely who's in the middle of something that he doesn't really understand.  
Baby, I'm a man, and maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me.  
Baby, won't you help me to understand?  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time, Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you.  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song,  
Right me when I'm wrong-  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you._

JT looked over to Mary who was standing closer to them than anyone else. "Could you take the baby Mary?"

"Sure," Mary said, smiling.

Looking between JT and Mary, Gemma began to wonder just what was going on. She watched Mary step up and take Jonathon out of JT's arms and walked over to stand beside Piney.

JT took both her hands into his and got down on one knee. Pulling a black velvet box from his jean pocket he flipped it open. There in the middle of more black velvet was a diamond ring.

"Gemma Madock, that song right there explains so much. I am so simply amazed by you. Your love for me. You have helped me in more ways than you will ever know. You gave me a chance when you could have turned and ran the other way. You blow my mind. You've given me the best gift anyone could ever give, a son. I love you Gemma. Please allow me to show you have much the rest of our lives. Marry me."

Gemma was speechless. She held her hand over her heart and felt the tears begin sliding down her face.

After all that she'd been through she'd finally found a man who appreciated her. Wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Yes." Gemma said and JT eased the ring onto her finger. Standing up, JT kissed her and then turned to their friends and said, "We're getting married!"

Everyone came over to congratulate the newly engaged couple, except for one person. Clay stood off to himself and sneered at the happy sight.

Mary came up and hugged Gemma, handing the baby back to his mother, "See I told you. More great news, " and they both laughed.

"You knew!"

"Yea Piney swore me to secrecy though. Don't be mad."

"Oh I could never be mad at you."

"Good. Now show me that ring."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gemma couldn't seem to take her eyes off of it the rest of the day.

That night, as she was feeding Jonathon she held her hand up and let the diamond catch the light.

JT was laying beside her on the bed.

"It's gorgeous John. I love it. I can't seem to not look at it."

"Not as gorgeous as you, darlin'," JT said, bending over to kiss her arm.

Gemma finished feeding Jonathon, burped and changed him and laid him in his crib.

Crawling into the bed, she looked at JT. He was watching her every move intensely.

"I guess we could make the engagement official." Gemma said, leaning against the headboard.

"How's that? You have the ring." JT asked.

Cupping the back of his neck Gemma gave his a chaste kiss on the mouth. "Make love to me."

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Read-Enjoy-Review**

**Good news: Chapter 18 should be up soon...like VERY SOON!**


	18. Chapter 18-Pleasure and Pain

John jumped up and pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his pants. Pulling them down he kept his eyes on Gemma who was sliding down in the bed, shirtless.

Getting back onto the bed, JT leaned over Gemma and kissed her lips and then trailed down her cheek to her neck, where he nuzzled the soft skin behind her ear.

Gemma ran her hand through his hair. "Mmmm, you know I love that."

JT sucked on the skin, leaving his mark. Then he proceeded to kiss her shoulder and her collarbone. When he made his way to her breasts, he tugged a nipple into his mouth while he manipulated the other between his finger and thumb.

Gemma arched her back at the sensation. Putting her hand on the back of his head, she held him there as he pulled more of her tit into his mouth.

JT gently nibbled on the hardened nub, causing Gemma to moan.

He ran his hand down her stomach to the hem of her pants. "These need to go."

Gemma lifted her ass into the air so he could pull her pants and panties off. Once the offending garments were tossed, JT brought his hand back up to her center. He cupped her and let his fingers rub up her slit.

Feeling her moisture oozing, he slipped his finger inside and laid his thumb on her clit.

"Oh god!" Gemma exclaimed.

JT kissed down her tummy, over the stretch marks that proved that she had carried his child. To him the marks were a badge of honor and he gently kissed along each one. He lifted her leg so he could situate himself between them.

Looking down at her, he smiled and said, "I want to taste you."

Removing his finger, he pressed on her clit with his thumb before letting his hand fall away. Gemma watched him as he settled at her core and ran his tongue over her. The sensations that touched caused made her writhe on the bed.

Holding her lips open, he inserted his tongue and lapped up her juices.

"So good. You taste amazing."

Gemma grabbed the pillow beside her head and held it over her face. She had never been eaten out before. Muffling her mouth, she screamed into the pillow as JT continued licking her. It felt wonderful. JT began sucking on her clit, causing the skin to swell. As he was sucking on the sensitive skin, he inserted two fingers inside and started slowly working them in and out. Gemma screamed her pleasure into the pillow.

All too soon, JT retrieved his fingers and crawled over top of her. Easing the pillow off her face, Gemma looked up to see JT smiling down at her, his chin glistening with her nectar. JT leaned down and kissed her, letting Gemma taste herself.

A surge of electricity shot straight to her groin as she inhaled her scent on his mouth.

JT positioned his dick at her opening and glided himself in. He could feel her walls squeeze round his shaft and he began to move himself back and forth. Picking up the intensity he wrapped Gemma's leg around him so he could get deeper.

"Oh, you are so tight and wet baby. It's not going to take long for me the way your pussy is gripping me."

Thrusting fully into her, JT lingered. He felt his climax closing in but he wanted to make Gemma cum for him one more time.

Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "Cum for me, baby. Cum on my cock. I want to feel your release while I'm buried deep."

JT thrusts become more and swifter as he felt Gemma's inside spasm. As she began orgasming, he let his own go and they fell over that cliff together.

JT collapsed onto Gemma and kissed her, letting his tongue slip inside her mouth. Gemma nipped it with her teeth and began sucking on it, tasting more of herself. She felt his dick jerk inside her as she continued nursing. JT started moving into and out of her again.

Just the simple action had caused him to get rock hard again and he was sure another peak was sure to come soon. He moved into her to the hilt and felt her box accept him. He couldn't control himself any longer and he began driving into her, hard. Sitting back he lifted her legs and propped her ankles onto his shoulders and crushed into her forcefully.

Gemma whimpered at the satisfaction of knowing that she was driving him crazy. Concentrating on something Luanne had told her about she began tightening her pelvic muscles. JT groaned and drove into her even harder.

Gemma felt her peak seconds before she let go and tumbled over that cliff again. JT was right behind her.

Breathing hard, JT pulled out of her, put her legs down and rolled over onto his side.

"Damn girl. I don't know what you did but that was amazing!"

"Oh just something Luanne told me about." Gemma giggled.

"Well it worked. I've never had more than one orgasm EVER!"

"Good. Now you'll always remember me as the girl who could make you cum twice."

"No, you're the girl who agreed to marry me, Gemma. I love you."

"I love you too JT."

He kissed her and they cuddled. JT threw the covers up over their naked bodies and they both went to sleep, satiated and content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Gemma was at work, feeding Jonathon a bottle when Officer Miller and his partner came in.

"I can see you got your son back." Officer Miller commented.

"Yes. My fiancé tried calling you that evening. Lorilynn had a change of heart and brought him home. She apologized and told us that she was leaving town to go back home." Gemma recited the lie that she and JT had come up with, knowing that people would ask questions if they ever found out about the kidnapping.

"And did Ms. Thompson say where exactly home is?"

"Nope. Sure didn't" Gemma answered. "And I didn't even think to ask."

"Well we still would like to have a word with her as soon as we can. Apparently, in order to take care of your son for those few hours, she lifted over $200 worth of groceries and supplies. That's an awful large amount for just a brief amount of time."

"Yes but babies can be expensive you know."

"Do you think your boyfriend would know where Ms. Thompson calls home? Since he was acquainted with her before?"

Gemma was beginning to get agitated at what the officer was implying. Standing up out of the rocker, Gemma laid Jonathon into his crib booth and looked at the two cops.

"He's my fiancé. And no he doesn't know where she is. They weren't really all that close. Just a couple of fuck buddies."

"Okay. Well if you or your _fiancé_ hear from Ms. Thompson, we sure would like to know about it. Like I said we have some questions for her."

"I doubt we ever hear from her again." Gemma said, angrily.

"Sorry to bother you Ma'am. Have a good day."

And with that they were gone, leaving Gemma clearly furious.

She walked to the phone and called JT and told him what the cops said and suggested. JT became livid and threatened to call their superior but Gemma calmed him down.

"We have nothing to worry about, right? Wally's friend disposed of all the evidence, right? Nothing is going to blow back on us. When they don't hear anything from Lorilynn and hit a dead end, that'll be the end of it." Gemma soothed through the phone.

"You're right," JT sighed. "I just hate that those pricks think they can come into your place of work and harass you and say shit like that about me."

"I took care of it. Don't worry about a thing. Now get some rest. I'll be home later and I'm really considering another round of engagement sex."

JT groaned into the phone, "Gemma, you shouldn't say stuff like that to me when we're apart."

Holding the phone close, Gemma whispered, "Why ? Does it turn you on?"

"You know it. I love you Gemma Rose Madock Teller."

"I love you too John Thomas Teller. And I think I'm going to drop Madock. Just be Gemma Teller."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Don't forget: Read, Enjoy, REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19-Cake, Party & Guns

Jonathon's first birthday was quickly approaching and Gemma was in party mode. She had gone to the store and bought different types of decorations for throughout the house and was planning on baking the cake herself after hours at the diner one evening.

Luanne had come by after she had gotten off work and picked the boy up to take him home to his daddy.

That way Gemma could bake and decorate the cake and get it home safely in the back of her car without worrying that Jonathon would somehow get into it.

Mary and Reynoldo had stayed back also, to keep her company.

"I swear I don't think I'm ever going to shake this sick feeling." Mary said, as she watched Gemma mix the cake ingredients.

"You've been sick on and off for a while now, Mary," Reynoldo said, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. "I don't think it's food poisoning anymore. Maybe you should go to a doctor."

"Yea, well, I don't have time. When I'm not at work, I'm home with Piney. And well, since everything's been going good, we've been, well you know." Mary said, embarrassed that she had said so much.

Gemma poured the mixture into a cake pan and turned to put it in the oven.

"I'd still go get checked, Mary," Gemma said. "You never know."

Mary nodded and decided that her friends were right. She needed to find out why she was staying so sick all the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Gemma pulled into the driveway later that night, JT met her at the car to carry in the cake.

"Gemma, this looks amazing. I can't wait to try a bite."

"Thanks hon. I just hope it's as good as it looks."

"It will be. It was made with love."

Laughing, Gemma kissed his cheek and said, "Mad love for our son and his daddy."

Gemma held the door open for JT to carry the cake in and they proceeded to the kitchen where Wally was pouring milk into a bowl of cereal.

"I don't know where you got this stuff, but it's tasty," Wally said, taking a bite.

"From me," Gemma said, and laughed when Wally spit his bite through the air.

"What? This is breast milk?"

"Yea, and I'd appreciate if you'd leave some for the _baby_." Gemma said.

JT put the cake on the counter and turned to them.

"Look at this cake my wonderful fiancé made for our little man."

"Uh uh," Wally said, pouring the rest of his uneaten cereal and breast milk down the sink. "It's not made with breast milk is it?"

"No silly. No milk at all."

"Good." Wally said as he walked out of the room.

JT walked over to Gemma and pulled her into a hug. Kissing her, he said, "Can you believe it's been almost two years since we were in this room and you put the moves on me?"

Gemma looked up him. "No, you were putting the moves on me. Trying to get me drunk so you could take advantage of innocent little me."

JT scoffed. "Innocent my ass. If I remember correctly, you were the one who asked to see my bedroom. "

"Okay, you got me. I took complete advantage of you. How about we go upstairs and I let you have a turn."

JT grabbed her hand and led her through the house and upstairs. Opening the door, they were met with a wide eyed little boy standing in his crib.

"Da-da," Jonathon cooed through a slobbery smile.

"Did he just say da-da?" Gemma asked, in amazement.

"Yes, we've been working on it all evening," JT said, walking over to pick him up. "Haven't we, bud?"

"Da-da."

JT laughed, loving the fact that his son was finally saying his name. Jonathon had first spoken a couple of months back, saying Ma-ma.

JT kissed the boy on the cheek and handed him to Gemma. "I think he has a present for Ma-ma."

Gemma took the boy and rolled her eyes at JT. "Thanks Da-da. I just love those smelly surprises."

She walked over and laid Jonathon on the bed, to change his diaper. "I guess you'll just have to wait to have your way with me."

She unlatched the diaper and gagged. Before she could say anything, Gemma took off to the bathroom and vomited. Why was something as simple as a dirty diaper making her sick? She thought.

Knocking on the bathroom door, JT asked, "Gem are you okay?"

"Yea," Gemma answered, sitting on the floor and leaning against the tub. "I just got sick. Maybe I'm just worn out."

When she walked out of the bedroom, JT had finished changing the baby and had laid him back in his crib with a bottle.

"Why don't we call a rain check on everything tonight? You get a good night's sleep. We got a busy day tomorrow. The house is going to be filled with everyone you've invited."

"Okay, baby. And I only invited the ones I knew were closest to you."

Kissing her, JT tucked Gemma into her side of the bed and walked around to get into his side.

Pulling her close, he put his arm around her. "Goodnight, Mrs. Soon-to-be Teller."

"Goodnight, my soon-to-be husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Gemma got up early so she and Luanne and Kitty could get the house decorated before all the guests arrived.

As they were hanging the Happy Birthday banner across the outside bannisters, the street in front of the house began filling up with motorcycles. Gemma had invited all of JT's motorcycle buddies and their families.

A few cars were parked along with the bikes. The ones who actually had families preferring to drive vehicles to bring their wives and kids.

Gemma welcomed everyone and pointed them to where they could drop off the gifts they had bought Jonathon. She smiled when she noticed Mary on the back of Piney's bike. The woman looked refreshed. She didn't have that sickly look to her anymore. For that Gemma was glad. She was beginning to worry about her friend.

At first Gemma had thought Mary could be pregnant because it seemed that every morning Mary was running off to the bathroom, sick. But then when she began getting sick at various times throughout the day, Gemma had nixed that idea. After all, wasn't it called _morning sickness_ for a reason?

Mary walked up to Gemma and hugged her.

"Glad you felt like coming, Mary. I was afraid you'd have to miss out on the fun."

"Nope, I'm here. I'm feeling great. Still get sick some but I've learned to control it for the most part."

"Good, don't want you getting sick all over the cake later," Gemma said causing Mary to laugh and glance at Piney, who was standing near them with a giant grin on his face.

Everyone was wandering around the house, waiting for the birthday boy to wake up from his afternoon nap when there was a knock on the door.

JT answered it and his friend, Keith McGee was standing in the doorway.

"Keith!" JT exclaimed. "I didn't know you were in the States."

"Came ta see ya. Go' somethin' want ta talk ta ya 'bout. I di'n't know there was a party going on."

"Yea, my son's first birthday." JT proudly announced.

"A son? Since when?" McGee said, astounded. When had JT became a father?

Gemma walked up to the two men and linked her arm with JT.

"Keith, you remember Gemma, right?" When the taller man nodded and smiled at Gemma, JT continued. "She and I have a son together and we're getting married soon."

McGee's face showed his surprise clearly. "Well Congratulations, you two. I never thought you'd settle down."

"Thanks," Gemma said. "I got my man and I ain't ever letting him go." She kissed JT's cheek.

"Um, well. I have a proposition for you but I can see you're busy so I can come back later."

"No, stay. Jonathon's still down for his nap and we can't start it without him. Let's go out back and talk and then you can stay for the cake and ice cream." JT said, unlinking his arm from Gemma's and walking with his old buddy toward the backyard.

Gemma turned and went to find Luanne to make sure everything was prepared for when Jonathon finally woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Jonathon. Happy Birthday to you."

The whole front room sang as JT carried the cake into the room and placed it on the table in front of Gemma who was holding a very wriggly, anxious one-year-old.

She watched JT light the candle in the middle of the cake and looked down at her son. "Want Mama to help you blow it out baby?"

"Ma-ma," Jonathon said and then starting blowing raspberries.

Laughing, Gemma bent toward the cake and blew the flame out.

She sat Jonathon in his high chair and started cutting the cake into pieces for everyone to enjoy. Luanne scooped ice cream onto the plates before handing them to Kitty to serve to guests.

Jonathon decided it was more fun to grab fistfuls of cake and throw it than to eat it, so many people tried to avoid being hit by sitting on the other side of the room.

Gemma noticed JT and McGee were at the dining room table, eating cake but had their heads close together. Wonder what the big secret is? Gemma thought. And then she got hit in the head with a tiny ball of cake. Johnathon giggled and said, "Ma-ma."

Gemma headed to the kitchen to try to get the icing out of her hair and as she passed through the dining room she heard "guns, IRA, shipments."

Wondering just what the heck those three had in common, Gemma walked into the kitchen to find Mary and Piney.

"I don't know Piney. I don't want to take the focus from them. It's _his_ day."

Piney looked up as Gemma entered the room and Mary turned around quickly. Laughing, Piney said, "Looks like the little tyke got you."

"Yea, he sure did. I wasn't paying attention. "

Getting a towel and wiping her hair, she turned to the couple, "What were you two talking about when I walked in?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll tell you later. Let's celebrate the boy today."

Hugging Mary, Gemma and she walked back through the dining room, followed by Piney.

"Hey, Piney." JT said. "Come over here and talk with Keith and me."

Piney walked over to the other side of the table and sat down and all three of them leaned in close and started whispering.

Shaking her head, Gemma went back into the front room to enjoy the rest of the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review…..Reviews feeds the ideas ****J****J****J**

**Keep them coming!**


	20. Chapter 20-New Arrangements

The whole party continued around the three men in the dining room, whispering with their heads together.

Gemma was beginning to get irked because it was late and there were still presents to open.

Walking into the dining room she cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry guys. But there isn't anything more important than Jonathon's daddy watching him open presents."

JT, McGee and Piney all looked up at her and JT stood up. "Sorry babe. We got carried away."

Walking toward her, he said, "Let's go see what all the rug rat got."

Piney walked over to Mary and kissed her cheek and hugged her to him. Mary's whole face was aglow.

Sitting Jonathon in the floor, Gemma began sitting the presents in front of him and showed him how to rip the paper.

Everyone enjoyed watching the boy, laugh and giggle each time he got to tear the packaging.

JT and the guys who lived in the house began putting the toys into corners of the room so no one would trip over them.

"Thank all you for coming and sharing this special day with us. And for adorning our little guy with all this stuff. We appreciate it." JT said after the last present was opened and put away.

Some of the guys with families began coming around and saying their goodbyes and leaving.

JT, Piney and McGee stepped outside to continue whatever conversation Gemma had interrupted earlier, leaving Gemma, Luanne, Kitty and Mary to clean the mess.

Jonathon crawled over to the table and pulled himself up. Looking toward the corner where the toys had been gathered, he let go and began stepping.

Luanne saw and got Gemma's attention. "Look like he's finally found something that he wants enough to go get it himself."

Gemma watched with complete adoration as her son took his first shaky steps before falling on his bottom. Jonathon's lower lip trembled and he began crying.

"I think we've had enough fun for today," she said, picking him up. "I'm going to take him upstairs and bathe him and put him to bed.

Upstairs Gemma undressed Jonathon and sit him on the bed while she undressed. Picking him up, she walked into the bathroom to start the water.

Gemma had taken to bathing with Jonathon because it was easier than bending over the side of the tub.

Stepping into the warm water, Gemma sat down and let Jonathon splash the water with his little hands.

"Okay buddy. Let's get clean and get ready for bed. Mama has a mess to clean up downstairs and work tomorrow."

When she poured the small amount of water over his head though, Jonathon decided he didn't want washed and started kicking and slapping.

Trying to calm him down, Gemma pulled him to her chest, thinking she would just wash him while hugging him. All of a sudden a pain tore through her left breast. Looking down, she saw that Jonathon had bitten her and left a tiny bite mark.

"Jonathon Michael Teller! Why'd you want to hurt Mama?"

Looking at the mark, the little boy puckered up and started crying.

"Shhh, it's okay," Gemma said, as she finished washing his little body.

Stepping out of the tub, she grabbed her robe and a towel to wrap Jonathon in. "Time to get dressed for bed. You'll have to use a bottle tonight, little mister, since you decided to bite me."

Jonathon went down fairly easily so Gemma hurriedly dried off and redressed to go back downstairs to finish cleaning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the diner the next day, Mary was back to her being sick throughout the day routine and Gemma noticed her munching on crackers.

When there was no one in the diner, Gemma sat down and lit up a cigarette, offering Mary one so they could talk.

"So, you're back to being sick? You really need to go to the doctor Mary. This can't be good."

"Oh I went to the doctor, "Mary said after she lit her own smoke. "Apparently morning sickness can happen all day and night long."

Gemma was taken by surprise. "You're pregnant?"

"Yea almost 3 months already. Can you believe that? I've been carrying a baby for almost three months and had no idea."

"Wow. I guess congratulations are in order. How's Piney handling the news?" Gemma asked and then remembered the conversation at the party she had walked in on.

"You knew yesterday, didn't you? That's what you and Piney were talking about in the kitchen isn't it?"

"Yea. I didn't want to ruin Jonathon's day. Piney is ecstatic."

Gemma jumped up and walked over to Mary and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you. Now Jonathon will have a little play buddy. And maybe that will stop him from biting."

"He bit you?"

"Yea, in the bath last night. Right here." Gemma laid her hand over where the time bite mark was. "And now my boob is so sore. Even just to touch. And it fills like they've grown."

"Maybe you're pregnant too," Mary said, excitedly.

"Oh."

Gemma thought back to a couple months ago when she had overslept and in her rush had forgotten to take her birth control. Once she realized she had forgotten, she had already been at work so she just took it as soon as she got home that evening.

"Shit. I did screw up on my pills a few weeks ago."

"Why don't you run down to the pharmacy and get a test and come back and take it. That way you'll know for sure."

"No after last time, I'm not taking any chances. I took a pregnancy test like that before Jonathon and it gave me a false negative. I'll call and make an appointment."

Gemma called the doctor's office and set an appointment for that coming Monday morning.

The rest of the day Gemma kept rubbing her hand across her belly, trying to see if there were any early signs of a pregnancy.

Even though Jonathon was only a year old, the thought of having JT's child inside her again made her giddy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning came and Gemma sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office, filling out paperwork. Trying to think back to her last period, Gemma realized that it had been almost three months. Three months! Gemma thought. How did I go three months without realizing that?

When the nurse called her name, Gemma stood up and followed her to a room.

"Undress and put this on," the nurse ordered, handing Gemma a gown.

Getting undressed, Gemma put the gown on and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking around the room, she noticed there was already an ultrasound machine in the room, but this one looked different than the one in the hospital when she found had out she was pregnant with Jonathon.

The doctor walked in with her chart and sat on his stool.

"So, Ms. Madock. Your last menstrual cycle was three months ago?"

Gemma nodded.

"And this would be your second pregnancy?"

Again Gemma nodded.

"Well, first let's do the pregnancy test and see what it tells us."

The doctor left and the nurse handed her a cup, much like the one she used in the hospital. Guiding Gemma to the bathroom, the nurse waited until Gemma was done and took the cup from her.

Gemma walked back into the room and before she even got set back up on the bed, the nurse came in.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Gemma couldn't believe it. She laid her hand on her belly and looked down. There was another Teller in there. Gemma felt beyond happy. And a little turned on, which confused her.

The doctor came back in and performed the ultrasound.

"Looks good. Real good. "

"So how far along am I?" Gemma asked.

"About 3 and a half months by the baby's size. " Grabbing a chart off of the desk, the doctor examined it and said, "Your due date is around April 4th. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Doctor."

With that the doctor left and the nurse told Gemma she could change back into her clothes and come out to the main desk to set up her next appointment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gemma had already asked for the day off so instead of going to the diner, Gemma headed home. She was excited to tell JT the news.

Pulling up to the house, Gemma was saddened to see that JT's bike was gone. Deciding to just tell him later, Gemma got out and walked inside to check on the big brother, who she had left with Kitty.

Gemma and Kitty and Luanne had all became friends. They all lived in the house together, so it was hard not to. Kitty was with Wally. They hadn't officially gotten married but decided they didn't need a piece of paper to tell them they were in love.

Kitty couldn't have kids of her own, due to being raped at the young age of 5. Her rapist had been so rough with her, it had torn her little insides and she was told she'd never be able to carry a child. Because of this, Kitty had jumped at the chance to babysit Jonathon that morning.

Walking in, Jonathon saw her and wobbled over to her. "Mama."

"Hey little man. Were you good for Aunt Kitty?"

"He was no problem, as always." Kitty said. "So how'd it go?"

Gemma had sworn Kitty to secrecy when she had asked her to babysit.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's great!" Kitty said. "Another little one to spoil."

Kitty reached over and rubbed Jonathon's head.

"Where are the guys? I thought JT would be here."

"They're gone to meet with Keith McGee over some business."

"Oh." Gemma said, starting to feel agitated. Every day since McGee had shown up at Jonathon's birthday party JT had had to run out and secretly meet with him on 'business.' Gemma was starting to get tired of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gemma was upstairs looking at herself in the full mirror when she heard the guys return. She had been staring at her naked body since she had laid Jonathon down for his nap.

The door opened and JT walked in. When he saw Gemma, standing there nude, his eyes widened and he quickly but quietly shut the door.

"What are you doing babe?"

Still a bit aggravated that he hadn't been here earlier to share her news with, Gemma just shrugged and said, "Looking for signs of the next Teller."

"What?! You're pregnant?"

"Yea. Went to the doc this morning and he confirmed. I'm 3 and a half months. Come April, we're having another baby."

"That's great! I mean, it is right?" JT asked.

"If you say so. I don't want to get in the way of your new business with McGee."

"Gemma," JT said, taking her hand and leading her over to the bed, where he sat down and looked up at her. "This is a great opportunity. Some Irish lads want us to deliver some items to some of their customers in the States. And they pay well. I mean really well. "

Gemma was intrigued. Earlier while thinking about having another baby she had considered how she was going to keep working. She loved her job, but she also knew it would be harder now that Jonathon was mobile and there was another on the way.

"Does that mean we could afford for me to stay at home?" Gemma asked nervously.

"If that's what you want then yes. I'd rather you raise our kids than some stranger. That's just lazy."

Gemma hugged his neck.

"I'll have to wait until they find a replacement for me but I think I can do that." Gemma said excitedly.

JT never heard her. He was too busy enjoying having her growing chest in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the diner the next morning, Gemma was hesitant about telling Mary her news. She didn't want to Mary to feel like she was trying to steal her thunder.

But as soon as Mary walked in she took one look at Gemma and exclaimed, "You're pregnant too, aren't you?"

Gemma smiled and nodded her head.

Mary ran over and hugged her tight. "This is so great! Our kids will grow up together and be the best of friends."

Gemma was relieved.

"How far along are you?" Mary asked.

"3 and half months."

"Oh, so you're farther along than I am." Mary said, sounding down heartened.

"I'm sorry Mary." Gemma began to apologize.

Mary laughed, "I'm only kidding. This is great. When are you due?"

"April 4th."

"Oh my god. I'm due May 1st."

The two women hugged before Gemma broke the next bit of news.

"So, JT and I talked last night. I think it would be best if we put a Help Wanted sign up because I'm going to be a stay at home mom since I'm going to have two kids to take care of."

Gemma was treading unknown waters. She knew Mary had been at this job for a while and had never really gotten along with any of the other waitresses that had been hired.

"Well we need to put two signs up then because I'm quitting too. Did JT tell you about this new business proposal they have? We'll never have to work again!"

"Yes. That is what made me decide to quit." Gemma laughed.

"Which one of us is going to tell Rey?" Mary asked, seriously and their first group of customers came into the diner.


	21. Chapter 21-Big News

Reynoldo took the news of losing his two favorite employees well and for the next month, Mary, Reynoldo and Gemma all interviewed potential new workers.

Once it was decided that Candy, the young girl with a tattoo on her arm and blue/green hair and Greta, an older, more down to earth woman were the perfect candidates, Gemma and Mary bid their goodbyes to Maggie's Diner.

While Mary seemed to be having a decent, normal pregnancy, Gemma was having the pregnancy from hell.

"I swear this child I'm carrying now is going to be a hellion. He's got me all messed up," Gemma complained to Mary one day when they had taken Jonathon to the local park. "My breasts are sore, my legs hurt, and my back hurts. I swear sometimes I think my skin hurts."

"Honey, have you talked to your doctor?" Mary asked.

"Oh believe me. JT doesn't let me forget a single question to ask. It irritates the shit out of me," Gemma said, watching Jonathon play in the sandbox. "He asks things just to embarrass me sometimes. Last time, he asked my doctor if once I push _this_ baby out, would my vagina be stretched forever. Can you believe that? I could have died."

"Men." Mary said, laughing. "Piney says me being pregnant turns him on. We have sex at least three times a week."

The two women laughed and Gemma went to grab Jonathon. It was time to go home. Although Jonathon had other ideas. He wanted to stay and play more. When his mother picked him up, Jonathon started screaming and crying and kicking his legs.

"Jonathon Michael Teller, I am going to bust your ass if you don't stop that this instant. We have to go home. It's getting dark." Gemma scolded her son.

Buckling him into his stroller, Gemma hugged Mary and they went off in different directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gemma got Jonathon home and bathed and was dressing him in his pajamas when she heard motorcycles pull into the driveway.

"Daddy's home, lil man. You want to go see Daddy?"

"Daddy." Jonathon said, smiling. His grin now consisted of all front four teeth.

Gemma and Jonathon walked downstairs slowly, since Jonathon was still learning to navigate the staircase.

When they got to the front room, Jonathon saw JT and tugged at Gemma's hand to let him go. She obliged and he took off in a full sprint toward his father.

JT picked the boy up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey my lil man. How was your day?"

"Took him to the park with Mary today." Gemma said, coming up and kissing JT.

"That's good. Maybe he'll sleep good tonight and I can have some Mommy time," JT whispered. Gemma just rolled her eyes.

Handing Jonathon to Gemma, JT turned to the rest of the guys and informed them they had some business to take care of.

Gemma and Jonathon went into the kitchen to get some milk. Luanne was sitting at the kitchen table, rubbing her temples.

"What's wrong Lu?" Gemma asked.

Opening her eyes, Luanne looked at Gemma and half-smiled. "Just a lot on my mind."

Tilting her head toward the dining room Gemma offered, "The guys are having a meeting and I'm getting ready to put this one down. Want to come up and talk it over with me?"

"Sure."

Grabbing the cup of milk, Gemma took Jonathon and headed back upstairs to her and JT's room, followed by Luanne.

Gemma laid Jonathon down in his crib and gave him his cup. "Time for sleep, sugar bear."

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Luanne who had sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Okay, so what's up?"

"Well, you know what my job is, right?" Gemma nodded.

Luanne had given Gemma a rundown of what her job consisted of once when Gemma had remembered how Luanne was dressed after Jonathon had been kidnapped. Luanne was an escort. She was paid to be the arm candy for some wealthy businessmen when they were in town. Although Luanne had vehemently denied ever having sex with most of the men, Gemma had finally got her to spill that a few of her clients had talked her into their beds. Luanne swore Gemma to complete secrecy because Otto had no idea.

"So one of the men I admitted to you about," Luanne began. "Well he approached me last night. Said he has a new business opportunity and wants me to be involved."

"What is the opportunity Lu?" Gemma said skeptical. She always imagined Luanne's clientele as shady men who couldn't get a date any other way than paying for one.

"I just know it's something to do with movies."

"So he wants you to be a movie star? Come on Lu. I know you aren't that dumb. There's got to be a catch. What's he want in return for your big break?"

"Nothing. He says I have the face and body for the type of pictures he's doing."

Looking at Luanne, Gemma sized her up. She had a perfect body, that they man was right on. And when she wasn't all painted up, Luanne was a stunner.

"Well all I can say, is if you are interested. Go, check it out and see what he has to offer." Gemma relented.

"You think so?" Luanne said, perking up. "Can you just see it now? A billboard with Luanne Delaney on it."

"Yea, I can." Gemma smiled at her friend.

Luanne jumped up and hugged Gemma and opened the door to leave right when JT was getting ready to walk in.

"Thanks Gem. I owe ya." Luanne said, blowing air kisses toward her.

JT walked into the room and looked at Gemma. "What was all that about darlin'?"

"Girl stuff," Gemma answered.

JT glanced over at Jonathon who was sleeping soundly in his crib. Smiling, JT turned to Gemma and grabbed her hand pulling her up off the bed and toward him. "Mommy time for Daddy."

Gemma groaned inwardly but let him have his way.

An hour later, they were both breathless and lying in bed cuddling.

"I love you Gemma."

I love you too JT."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At her next doctor's appointment, Gemma sat in the waiting room, alone. JT was going to meet her at the doctor's office and he was already running 10 minutes late.

Gemma looked around at the women in the room. Some of them looked like they were ready to give birth any second, while some looked like they weren't even sure they were even expecting. Gemma envied those women. The ones who still had their figures and hadn't ballooned up to look like walking whales.

Gemma knew she had gained more weight with this pregnancy than with Jonathon. She was already outgrowing the maternity clothes she had kept. Her feet were swollen to where she could barely even wear flip flops.

"Gemma Madock."

Hearing the nurse call her name, Gemma looked to the door one more time. No JT. Getting up out of the chair, Gemma walked toward the nurse and followed her to the examining room.

"The doctor will be in here momentarily."

"My fiancé is on his way. When he gets here can you see that he finds me?" Gemma asked.

The nurse nodded and left the room for Gemma to undress and put on the provided gown.

When the doctor entered the room, Gemma looked up hoping to see JT and was disappointed.

The doctor examined Gemma and gave her the A-Okay that everything was going according to plan.

"Should I be this big already?" Gemma asked, motioning toward her belly.

"How far along are you?"

"17 weeks."

"Well let's see," the doctor said, looking at her chart. "During your first pregnancy, how much did you gain?"

"27 pounds."

"And by this, you've already gained 18. Yes I can see why you are concerned. Tell you what, I'm going to have the nurse come and take some blood and a urine sample and run tests. But don't worry, I'm just ruling out all the things that would be problems."

Gemma watched the doctor leave and sat there waiting for the nurse to come and take her blood. Thankfully she had had Kitty to babysit Jonathon. There was no way she was bringing him to her doctor's appointments now that he was mobile and into everything.

After the nurse left with the sample, Gemma was once again alone in the room. She began wondering where JT could be. It wasn't like him to miss her appointments. He had been to everyone so far, including all the ones she'd had when she was pregnant before.

Gemma had started to get restless when the doctor came in.

"Good news. There was no protein in your urine sample and your blood pressure is in the normal range, so no preeclampsia. The blood test for diabetes will take a few days so I'll have you come back in 3-5 days for those results. But with everything I'm seeing, I would think that would be negative too. IF I'd have to give a diagnosis right now, I'd just say you're going to have a decent sized baby. How much did your first child weight Ms. Madock?"

"Seven pounds and 6 ounces."

"Well I'd say we're going to be looking at an 8 and half pound baby."

On the way home, Gemma kept thinking over what the doctor had told her. She wondered how she was going to get 8 and half pounds out of her when it about killed her with Jonathon.

When she pulled into the driveway, she noticed that none of the bikes were parked there. That meant JT and the guys were still out god knows where and god knows when they'd be home.

Getting out of her car, she heard the front door open.

"Oh thank god!" Kitty exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Jonathon okay?" Gemma asked, rushing to the porch.

" Yes, yes he's fine. Our men aren't. They've been arrested!"

Gemma felt as if her world was crashing down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Read~Enjoy~Review**

**Thanks to RhondaL, DarylDixon'sLover and Emeli Thorne for their reviews on the last few chapters.**

**I have a personal friend who is also reading my book and she isn't on Fanfiction so I wanted to give her a shout-out also. Trish H :)**


	22. Chapter 22-Getting Answers

**First off let me say, I hve never been in trouble with the law so if there are any descrepancies in this, I'm sorry. I was just going by what I ****_THOUGHT_**** would happen...**

Gemma rushed into the house, picking Jonathon up out of the playpen. Holding her son close, Gemma turned to Kitty.

"What do you mean the men were arrested? What for?"

"I don't know Gemma. I got a phone call from Wally a little while ago. Told me to find them a lawyer. I've been going crazy here waiting for someone to get home!" Kitty said, frantic. "A lawyer Gemma! This is bad, isn't it?"

Gemma held Jonathon close, breathing in his scent. He smelled faintly of the lavender soap she always bathed him in and popcorn, which apparently had been his late-morning snack.

"We just need to calm down and do what they asked. We'll wait on Lu and see what she thinks. Maybe she'll have an idea how to even find a lawyer. I'll call Mary and get her to come over too," Gemma said.

The two women agree that would be best and to go about their day as usual. Gemma called Mary and asked her to come over so they could all wait together.

Gemma was changing a dirty diaper when Mary showed up. Mary's pregnancy was just beginning to show. Her little rounded belly could be seen under the maternity shirt that Mary wore. Gemma was jealous because she looked like she was ready to pop already. She was having trouble bending over to tie her own shoes or even to pick her son up.

"Hey Gem. What's going on?" Mary asked, walking over to the couch. "Hey Jonny. You give Mommy a big stink? Yes you did." Mary laughed as Jonathon giggled and kicked his chubby little legs.

When she was finished re-dressing him, Gemma sat Jonathon in his playpen and turned to her friend.

"Have you heard from Piney?"

"No. I thought he was with JT and the guys. Why? What's wrong?" Mary asked, becoming nervous.

"They've been arrested. Wally called Kitty while I was at the doctors. Told her for us to find them a lawyer."

Gemma had been feeling a bit angry because JT hadn't called her yet, but hearing that Piney hadn't reached out either she thought maybe he just hadn't been given the opportunity.

"Arrested! Whatever for?" Mary asked.

"We don't know yet. I'm waiting on Lu to see if she has any idea where to go from here."

"I say we go down to the police station, march in there and demand to know why our men have been arrested." Mary said, fervently.

Gemma agreed so she, Mary, Kitty and Jonathon loaded into her car and drove over to the town hall, where the local police department was stationed.

Parking in the closest spot to the building, the three women and little boy walked hastily toward the one-story brick dwelling.

As soon as they entered the glass double doors, they were met by a uniformed officer behind a desk.

"Can I help you?" the dark-hired officer asked.

"I want to know where the hell my fiancé is and why he's been arrested." Gemma said, holding Jonathon on her hip.

"Ma'am, calm down. I'm sure we can get some information for you." The office said, smiling, making his bushy mustache wiggle.

"Oh honey, this is calm." Gemma said, shifting her son to her other hip so she could lean on the counter. "You don't want to see me pissed." She said, quietly.

Gemma noticed the office glance down as she leaned over and raise his eyebrows. She looked down to see that Jonathon had pulled the neckline of her shirt down, exposing a good amount of cleavage.

"Like what you see pervert?" Gemma asked, while adjusting her top.

The officer looked away and cleared his throat. Flipping through some pages he asked, "What's your fiancé's name?"

"John Teller. He was arrested, along with some friends, earlier this morning." Gemma answered.

The officer found the file he was looking for and flipped it open.

"Yes, I see. John Teller, Piedmont Winston, Clarence Morrow, Wallace Grazer, Octavius Delaney and Thomas Whitney were brought in this morning," the officer reported. "They are being held in the city jail for now, awaiting charges."

"What charges? What were they arrested for?" Gemma demanded.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you that. Privileged information. Only legal counsel is privy."

I'm his fucking fiancé. This is our son. I should be able to find out what he's being held for." Gemma said, getting agitated.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I suggest you find a lawyer. That's the only way you are going to be able to obtain that information."

Gemma scoffed and turned to leave. As she got to the door, she looked back at the officer and caught him staring at her ass. It made her even angrier.

"Hey prick. If I even though of giving you a chance, you just blew it." Gemma laughed. "Besides I doubt you could handle it. I'd rock your world."

And with that she walked out of the building, leaving the officer stunned and embarrassed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Luanne arrived home, she was met with three very anxious women.

"What do you mean they've been arrested and you can't get any information?" Luanne asked.

"The hell we know!" Gemma said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Stupid officer wouldn't tell us. Said only legal counsel was privy. Fucking pervert looked down my shirt like he had the right to and I caught him checking me out as we were leaving. I gave him something to think about though." Gemma smiled.

Luanne grabbed the phonebook off the end table and turned to the yellow pages.

"Well let's just get us a lawyer. Maybe we can get some answers them."

Calling the first lawyer on the page, Luanne explained the situation as soon as someone answered the phone. Hanging up, she said, "Well that was no help. He's not interested in new cases."

Gemma grabbed the book and looked down the page. Deciding on one, she said "Try this one. Donald Winters of the Winters/Lowen/Fox Law Firm. They advertise specialty in criminal law. Maybe he can help."

Luanne dialed the number Gemma called out and waiting for an answer.

After going through what she needed a lawyer for, Luanne looked up at Gemma, Mary and Kitty and gave a thumbs up sign.

Gemma sighed, relieved to finally being closer to getting some answers. She smiled back and waited for Luanne to hang up the phone.

"Okay. 4:00? Good. Yes, myself and three friends. Okay. See you at 4. Thank you."

Hanging up the phone, Luanne said, He's going to meet up at 4 at the police station. Hopefully he can get some answers and help them."

Gemma let out the breath she'd been holding. Maybe things were going to be okay after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 4:00 on the dot, Gemma, Luanne, Mary and Kitty, along with Jonathon met Mr. Winters at the front desk of the police station.

The mustached officer from earlier had been replaced by an older officer, a woman with her gray hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head.

"Donald Winters. Legal counsel here for John Teller, Piedmont Winston, Clarence Morrow, Octavius Delaney, Wallace Grazer and Thomas Whitney."

The lady officer shifted the papers in front of her, finding the folder.

"I can let you go back, but they stay here," she said, pointing to the three women.

"Understand. Is that the arrest record?" When she nodded, Mr. Winters held out his hand and she passed the folder over. He tucked the folder under his arm and turned.

"I'll go see what I can find out and then I'll check into getting some visitation."

The three women nodded and watched him walk through the closed door beside the desk.

"Ma'am," the lady officer spoke up. "Can your son have some candy?"

Gemma turned to her, Jonathon on her hip. She was surprised. The woman had looked bitter and obnoxious before but now she was smiling at the child and his mother.

"Uh, sure." Gemma said, walking toward the desk. The officer handed a sicker to Jonathon who took it in his chubby hand.

"What's his name?"

"Jonathon."

"How old is he?"

"16 months."

"And your pregnant again?" the officer asked, the astonishment in her voice apparent.

Gemma seethed at the audacity of the officer. She was tired of being judged because she was pregnant with her second child so close to having her first. She had already had to volley questions like that at the supermarket.

"Yes I am." Was all she answered before turning and walking back to her friends, rolling her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After over an hour, Mr. Winters finally rejoined the women.

"Let's go into one of the conference rooms."

Gemma tensed at his request. This is not good, she thought.

Walking into the room, Gemma sat down in a chair, bouncing Jonathon on her knee. Luanne, Mary and Kitty joined her and they all turned their attention to the lawyer.

He was a tall, middle aged man. He had dark chestnut brown hair with hints of gray around his temples. The glasses he wore fit his face perfectly. He was a nice looking man to be in this profession. Gemma had only knew of lawyers as short, balding, fat men who wore suits all the time, and sweated profusely.

Mr. Winters, on the other hand, seemed calm and confident. He wore black slacks with a white button up shirt and black tie.

"So, here's what we have," he began. "They men were arrested for trafficking."

"What's trafficking," Gemma asked.

"Transporting illegal items across state lines." Mr. Winters answered her.

"What illegal items?" Gemma asked again. "They don't deal drugs."

"Not drugs, ma'am. Illegal arms. Guns."

Gemma was taken back. Guns?

She knew that all the men owned guns. They were veterans after all. But each one was legally registered. And as far as Gemma knew they only used them for shooting practice and the occasional hunt. She also knew that the gun she had used to kill Lorilynn had been hidden away, never to be found.

"Now this is no tangible evidence. Meaning the illegal items were not found on any of them men or in their possession. So for now, we just wait for arraignment. "the lawyer said. "Shouldn't be any charges. Just have to go through all the proper channels. Arraignment is at 7 and I see your men being home tonight."

This was good news, Gemma thought. JT would be home tonight. Gemma picked Jonathon up and stood.

"Thank you Mr. Winters." Gemma said, extending her hand toward him.

"You're welcome. But don't thank me just yet. Let's just see how this all turns out first," he taking her hand and shaking it.

Now they just had to play the waiting game.

Knowing Jonathon was getting hungry, they decided to run over to Maggie's and get a bite to eat while they waited.

They would be back at 7 for the arraignment and to bring their men home, where they belonged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**READ~ENJOY~REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23-Surprising Charges

Gemma and Jonathon, along with Mary and Luanne, arrived at the courthouse at 6:45.

Meeting Mr. Winters in the corridor, he led them to a corner where they could talk more privately.

"The arraignment will take place in Room B, in front of Judge Williamson," their lawyer explained. "Shouldn't take more than 10 minutes. There was no tangible, or definitive, evidence that your men were carrying anything illegal."

"Well if there's no proof, why the hell were they arrested?" Gemma asked, irritated.

Mr. Winters smiled at her. "As much as I hate to admit, there are corrupt police officials here. Some are paid to do things that aren't exactly in their job description. Without the evidence, Judge Williamson should set a low bail, if one at all. I'm going to do everything I can to dispute whatever the prosecutor has."

The doors to Room B opened and an officer walked into the hallway. "People versus Teller, Winston, Morrow, Delaney, Grazer and Whitney. All interested parties please step forward."

Mr. Winters looked to the three ladies and grinned. "Here we go. I'll bring your men out to you shortly, I hope."

Gemma, Luanne and Mary watched at the man walked up to the officer and waited for entrance. He looked to them one more time and winked before entering through the door held open by the officer.

Gemma walked over to a bench that was sitting against the wall and sat down, holding Jonathon up to her shoulder and rocking softly.

Mary joined her on the bench while Luanne began pacing back and forth in front of them.

Jonathon was almost asleep when the doors opened and out walked JT, Clay, Otto, Piney, Wally and Tom. JT stopped right outside to talk to their lawyer. Gemma watched the conversation between the two men. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she could tell that JT was listening intently.

Nodding his head and reaching out to shake Mr. Winters' hand, JT glanced over to Gemma.

He could tell she was pissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the house, Gemma walked in and straight to their bedroom to put Jonathon in his crib. The little boy had had a long day and passed out in the car on the way home. JT followed Gemma, wanting to apologize for everything. Missing her appointment, getting arrested.

"Gem, I'm so sorry," JT began. "I never thought this would happen."

Pulling him to the other side of the room, Gemma glared at JT. "Why did it happen, JT? Were you really carrying illegal guns?"

JT shoulders noticeable sagged. Gemma was more pissed than he assumed.

"Yes," JT said. "That's what we are delivering for the Irish. They have clients all up and down the west coast that buy their guns and their latest shipment had to be delivered immediately. This is the job I was telling you about. We're going to be making some great cash! This is just a minor bump in the road."

"Bump in the road?" Gemma asked, lowering her voice when she noticed Jonathon stirring in his crib. "Being arrested is just a bump in the road? I think it's more than that. What's going to happen if you get arrested again and is in jail when this one is born?"

Gemma began crying. "I can't do this alone John. I'm already big as a house and I have a little over 5 months to go. I can't have you in prison."

JT gathered her into his arms. "Shhh. I'm not going to prison Gemma. I'll be here for our baby to be born."

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly to him.

She felt comfort but an uneasy feeling. She decided to let the matter rest. If JT said he wouldn't be arrested again, she was going to believe him.

Gemma pulled back and looked up at him. "You missed my appointment. I have some news."

"Is everything okay with the baby?" JT asked, worried.

"Well other than he's going to be a monster," Gemma laughed. "Doc says with the weight I'm gaining, he thinks this one will easily be over 8 pounds."

JT smiled down at her. "That's my kid. Big man in there huh?" JT placed his hand on Gemma's rounded belly. "So you think it's another boy?"

Gemma shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like it's a he. I have a name picked out already."

"What is it?"

"Jackson Nathaniel. Jackson, after the bar we met in and Nathaniel, after my brother."

"It's perfect, baby." JT leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

Gemma loved the feel of his lips on hers. She whimpered when they parted.

"JT?"

"Yea baby?"

"Do you still think I'm sexy? I mean, I'm fat and I'm just going to get fatter. I might not even be able to lose all the weight I gain."

"You are the sexiest woman I've ever fucking seen, darlin'."

"You still want to marry me if I'm huge?"

"Gemma, I love you. I want to marry you. I'll marry you tomorrow if that's what you want."

Gemma felt happy. She had been worried that John wouldn't see the skinny girl he fell in love with and not want her anymore.

"Let's do it. Next week. I want to marry you John Thomas Teller. I want to become Gemma Teller as soon as possible." Gemma said, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his long brown hair.

"Okay."

Gemma giggled and pulled JT's head toward her. She kissed him, deepening it by sliding her tongue between his lips.

JT moaned and grabbed her by the hips and led her back toward the bed. He was going to show her just how much he cherished her and adored her growing body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next Tuesday, Gemma and JT, along with all of their friends entered the courthouse to get a marriage certificate and be married by a justice of the peace.

The clerk assisted them in filling out the paperwork.

"Names?"

"John Thomas Teller and Gemma Rose Madock."

"Ages?"

"37 and 24."

Gemma cleared her throat. "Um, I'm not 24."

JT looked at Gemma, confused. "Yes, you are. When we met almost 2 years ago you said you were 22."

Gemma smirked at him. "I lied."

"Just how old are you Gem?"

"19."

JT ran his hands through his hair and stepped away from the desk. "Jesus Gem. That means you were only 17 that night!"

"It doesn't matter now, baby. Does it?" Gemma asked, almost afraid he was going to say it was.

The clerk had stopped what she was writing and looked at the couple.

JT sighed. "Two years? We've been together two years and you hadn't thought to bring that up before now?" Pulling Gemma by the elbow he led her over to the other side of the office. "Were you…I mean, did I….Was I your first, Gem?"

Gemma looked at her soon-to-be (she hoped) husband, astonished. "No, John. You didn't take my virginity. I wasn't all innocent and all like you're thinking. I'd been around the block quite a few times before we met."

JT still looked dazed. "I can't believe this. You were just a child Gemma."

Gemma laid her hand on his cheek. Whispering she tried to comfort him. "Yes JT. I was a kid when you first fucked me. But it was the best of my life. Still is. We have a child together and one on the way. What's it matter how young I am or how old you are. We are in love and we are going to be together forever. I love you JT and I want to become Mrs. John Teller. Please don't let this stand in the way.

"Yea, maybe I should've told you. But really, think about it. Did it ever really come up? Do we celebrate birthdays at the house? No, except for Jonathon's. And truthfully," Gemma continued, smiling up at her man, "I didn't realize just how old you are. You might've been robbing the cradle but I'm robbing the grave. You sure are old, JT."

JT pressed his forehead to hers and laughed. "I'll show you old tonight in our marriage bed, little girl."

"So that means you're still willing to marry me?"

"Yes. I can't imagine my life without you and Jonathon and this baby in it. We're going to get married today and be happy and grow old and up together. I'm sorry Gem. I was just surprised."

"I love you John Teller."

"I love you Gemma Teller." JT said, kissing her chastely.

"I'm not a Teller yet." Gemma said, giggling.

"Well, let's go fix that right now." JT said, taking her hand in his and walking back toward the clerk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok so this chapter did NOT go like I had planned at all. Once I started writing, it took a on a life all its own. Hope you guys still enjoy.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing….Keep it up….I'll try to update sooner this time ****J****J****J**

**READ~ENJOY~REVIEW **


	24. Chapter 24-Calm Before the Storm

Gemma and JT stood in front of the judge, with Clay on one side and Luanne on the other as witnesses.

Gemma was wearing a beige maternity dress that she had found at a Goodwill store and JT was wearing a clean pair of blue jeans with a white button up shirt under his new leather vest with club patches on it. Clay had a matching vest, which they called kuttes.

Gemma held her breath as the judge began, "We are gathered here today to join in matrimony John Thomas Teller and Gemma Rose Madock. Do you have rings?" JT nodded and turned to Clay. Clay held his hand out, with two gold wedding bands in his palm.

JT took the rings and handed them to the judge. "Repeat after me. I, John Teller, take you Gemma Madock as my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For better or for worse. As long as I shall live." JT repeated the words and added at the approval of the judge, "With this ring, I give you my heart. I promise from this day forward you will not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home." Gemma looked at JT with tears in her eyes. He slid the ring onto her finger and the judge turned his attention to her.

"Repeat after me."

Gemma finished her vows, adding "I promise to love you without condition. To honor you each and every day. TO laugh with you when you are happy, to support you when you are sad. To guide you when you ask for direction, to challenge you to be a better person. And to be your biggest fan. I love you John."

She slipped the ring over JT s knuckle and looked up into his eyes. There was so much love in those green eyes. Gemma smiled at her new husband as the judge said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

JT took Gemma s face into his hands and gently laid his lips onto her. Sliding his tongue across her mouth, JT pushed his way into her mouth. Gemma wrapped her arms around JT s neck and let the kiss deepen until she heard someone clear their throat.

When the two newlyweds separated the judge said "I need the witnesses to sign the certificate and it will be official."

JT and Gemma watched as Clay and Luanne took turns signing their names onto the piece of paper that declared that they belonged to one another.

Walking out of the courthouse, JT grabbed Gemma s hand and took off toward her car. When they got to the vehicle, JT walked his new wife around to the passenger side and opened the door, never letting go of her hand until she was settled in and he shut the door.

Jumping into the driver s seat, JT looked at Gemma. "I love you Gemma Rose Teller. I will be everything you want and need and more. I am yours forever."

Gemma began crying and laughed, "Stupid pregnancy hormones."

They both laughed as JT pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived back at the house, Kitty and Luanne began to be very secretive, whispering to one another and just completely shutting up when Gemma came around.

"Okay girls, I know something s up. Out with it."

Kitty and Luanne both smiled at Gemma. "We have a surprise for you."

They led Gemma to the back yard where Otto and the rest of the guys were hanging out. On the deck was a fold up table with a two-tiered wedding cake on it. A matchbox motorcycle replica topped the dessert.

"Surprise! Congratulations!"

Gemma was totally amazed that all this was going on behind her back. She smiled over at her new husband who was standing beside the fired up grill, talking to Wally while he was cooking. JT took a drink of his beer and made his way over to her. "Guess they wanted to throw us a party."

Kitty grabbed her camera and told Gemma and JT to smile. She clicked off a few pictures and then had Luanne stand beside Gemma and Clay to stand beside JT. Everyone say, "The house will be rockin tonight ."

Gemma threw her head back and laughed as she heard Kitty take the picture.

JT wrapped his arms around Gemma growing body and whispered in her ear, "Kitty and Wally are keeping Jonathon tonight. The guys paid for us a hotel room. We are going to be totally alone. We can be as loud as we want and fuck as many times as we want."

Gemma felt herself blush. She couldn t explain it but hearing those words made her aware of just how they were never totally alone in the house. Even before Jonathon had been born, they guys had always just been a few doors away.

After eating the hamburgers that Wally had grilled, the couple cut into the cake and shared it with all everyone.

Gemma received a few presents from Luanne and Kitty and even Mary, who had shown up with Piney not long after the festivities had started.

Luanne had given Gemma a barely there negligee, which got a whoop out of all the guys.

"You think you can handle that tonight John?" Clay asked. JT narrowed his eyes and stared at his friend.

"Oh I'm sure. Don t you worry about that old friend." JT responded, through gritted teeth.

JT had noticed the past few months Clay had been more and more vocal on his opinions of his and Gemma s life. JT had even caught Clay unawares ogling Gemma from behind.

Mary stepped up to Gemma and hugged her. "Congratulations Gem. Looks like it's in the air." Mary held up her left hand which was sporting a huge diamond ring.

Gemma hugged Mary back. "Congratulations! Can you believe it! We're going to have babies and get married at the same time. It's a sign. Our kids are going to be best buds."

Mary smiled at her friend and said, "Piney wants to get out of here and celebrate our engagement."

"Okay," Gemma laughed as she heard JT congratulate Piney.

After the party was called as officially over, Gemma took her presents upstairs and began packing a small bag for her and her husband's first ever night away from home.

JT walked into the room. Leaning against the door frame, he crossed his arms and said, "Don't pack too much. Won't need it. But be sure and pack that little gift from Luanne. I want to see you in it." He walked over and nuzzled her neck through her hair. "I also want to tear it off of you."

Gemma leaned back against him and sighed. "I want that too."

Once they got Jonathon settled into staying with Kitty and Wally, they drove toward the hotel. Gemma was nervous about spending time away from her son but JT comforted her.

Getting to the hotel, Gemma and JT walked into the lobby hand in hand. The clerk looked up and smiled.

"Ah. Mr. &amp; Mrs. Teller, I presume. Your suite is ready." She handed JT a key and smiled.

They took the elevator to the 7th floor and walked through the corridor until they found room 7104.

JT unlocked the door and opened it. Turning around, he picked Gemma up and carried her over the threshold.  
"Put me down. I m as big as a whale. You re going to hurt yourself."

"Have to start this out right, Gemma. And I will carry you for the rest of my life if I have to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gemma was in the bathroom, trying to figure out how the many different buckles and strings came together that made up her wedding night lingerie. Thankfully Luanne had taken into consideration Gemma's pregnant belly and got one that was a bigger size than Gemma usually wore.

There was a knock on the door and JT spoke through the crack, "Hurry up in there. There s a big cock out here waiting for you."

Gemma giggled and opened the door. JT was standing at the entrance to the bathroom in all his naked glory. Scanning the body she knew so well, Gemma smiled. He had been right. His cock was standing at attention and she could already see the glossiness of precum on the head. She felt her clit twitch. She loved looking at her man s big cock.

JT s eyes widened as he took in the sight of Gemma in the black nightie. No matter how big she got in her pregnancy, JT thought she was the most gorgeous woman ever. Her tits were huge and bulging out of the lacy fabric covering them. Her rounded belly was covered with more lace and she had surprised him by shaving her cunt. Not completely, but most of the hair that was usually there had been trimmed and shaped up.

"What do you think?" Gemma asked nervously once she noticed what JT was staring at. Luanne had talked her into cutting most of her pubes and just making the hair there shapelier. Gemma had never done it before so there was quite a bit down there.

"Oh I approve! I approve, like a lot. Makes me want to fall to my knees right here and eat that pussy for hours." Gemma groaned, hearing her man talking about giving her oral. She loved it when he ate her out and almost begged for it every time they were intimate.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her body flush to his. She could feel his dick rubbing the bottom of her stomach. Once again he was rock hard and ready.

JT took Gemma face in his hands and pressed his lips to her. Without provocation, Gemma opened her mouth to let him enter at the same time she reached down and grabbed his shaft. Moaning, JT tangled his tongue with hers and Gemma started slowly rubbing her hand up and down his erection.

"Damn baby. I m so fucking horny I might cum before I get inside you." Gemma led him to the bed and lay back on it on her elbows, with one knee up.

I'm yours, husband of mine." JT hurriedly began untying strings and trying to get the offending garment off her body.

When he finally got the lacy garment open, he hooked his fingers into the panties and tore them away. Gemma smiled at the friction that give her privates and put her knee down, opening up to her husband.

"Do it baby. Eat me good." JT groaned and buried his face into her crotch, flicking her clit with his tongue. He slid a finger between her folds and slowly entered her. Fucking her with his finger while he sucked on her clit, Gemma put her hands on his head and enjoyed.

JT took his other hand and reached up and squeezed one of her hardened nipples. The little bit of pain that caused made Gemma come undone and she spasmed into his mouth. JT sucked all the juices and sat back onto his heels."That s my good girl. You came for me like a waterfall, didn t you?"

Sitting up Gemma was still relinquishing in her orgasm. She pulled JT up to standing in front of her and sucked his dick into her mouth. She licked the precum off and slid her lips farther down. When she felt the tip at the back of her throat she moaned, knowing that the vibration of her throat on his cock drove him crazy.

"Oh god Gemma. Fuck me!" Gemma let him slide out of her mouth and stood up. JT climbed onto the bed and lay in the center of it.

Gemma straddled him and let her pussy glide down over his wet throbbing cock. Balancing herself by putting her palms on JT chest, Gemma began moving back and forth on her husband s erection. JT put his hands on her hips and guided her up and down.

Locking eyes, they watched each other reach their peak and fell over the summit together.

"Oh we have to do that more often. You were so deep." Gemma said as she slumped over onto him.

"Oh we will baby. That felt amazing." JT responded, kissing the top of her head.

They laid there like that for a while, Gemma on top of JT; JT still inside her.

Gemma felt his dick move inside her and looked up at him. "Round two? So soon?" she said, lifting her brow.

"Told you I was gonna show you I m not that old. I wanna take you from behind." Gemma smirked at him but rolled off and got onto her hands and knees.

JT positioned himself behind her and reached down to grab her wrists. Pulling them together behind her back, Gemma fell onto her chest on the bed.

Using one hand to hold her wrists, JT used the other to open her up and slammed into her. Gemma moaned loudly as he kept thrusting in and out of her, making her insides quiver. JT let go of her wrist but Gemma held them behind her, liking the way it made her feel vulnerable. She wanted to show him that she was willing to do whatever he wanted.

She felt her walls begin to tighten around him as he pushed all the way into her and let the sensation of his balls hitting her clit send her over the edge.

Screaming into the bed, she rode out her orgasm as he pressed into her very core before she felt the hotness of him spilling into her.

JT pulled out and nipped her ass with his teeth, which was still up in the air.  
"Okay, maybe I am old because that one drained me." Falling onto the bed beside her, JT gathered her into his arms.

JT and Gemma went to sleep, cuddled up together on top of the bed covering, naked and sweating from their lovemaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I want to thank everyone who has stayed with this story .Updates have been kind of slow lately. I blame writers block. I just had no idea where this story was even heading .**

**Now, READ~ENJOY~REVIEW **

**And unless something changes, another update should be posted before the weekend. Fingers crossed.**

**_ Things are about to get interesting._**


	25. Chapter 25-She Will Be Mine

Gemma delved into her new role as wife with ease. She saw JT off to his business ventures each morning and welcome him home with open arms each evening.

At night, after Jonathon was fed, bathed and put to bed, she and JT would lie in bed cuddled together, reveling in the amazing life they shared.

Before going to sleep every night, JT would move down and lay his head on Gemma's stomach and talk to their baby.

"Hello Son. It's your dad." He would say every night and every night, Gemma would tell him

"You don't know that."

JT would look up at her and smile and go back to taking to her belly before settling back in beside her and going to sleep.

At Gemma's next appointment, JT was there with her. She was finding out the results of the tests that the doctor had ordered.

"Good morning, Ms. Madock." The doctor said as he entered the examining room.

Gemma was quick to correct him. "It's Mrs. Teller now."

"Well," the doctor said, smiling. "Congratulations."

Gemma grabbed JT's hand and looked at the doctor.

"So how'd the tests go?" JT asked.

"The tests were all negative. Everything looks good. I'm going with my original prognosis. This baby is going to be big. So no worries."

Yeah, Gemma thought. You try pushing a watermelon out a hole the size of a peach.

"Everything's okay?" JT asked again.

"Yes, But you might want to check into some mild exercises to keep the weight gain under control, since you were worried about it."

JT kissed Gemma's hand and smiled lovingly at her.

"I'll have my nurse get you a pamphlet about safe exercises during pregnancy. Now, let's take a look at your child."

Gemma and JT watched the monitor as it buzzed to life. The doctor maneuvered the wand around Gemma's abdomen.

"Baby's measurements look good. See here," the doctor said, pointing to the screen. "There's the head, shoulders, arms, fingers. Well, what do we have here?"

Gemma took a deep breath and held it. What was the doctor seeing? Was he discovering something wrong with her baby? What if it was damaged? Was it going to be handicapped? She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"What's wrong doc?" JT asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. No, nothing's wrong. Was your first child a boy or a girl?"

"Boy" JT answered since Gemma was being quiet.

"Well looks like he's going to have a little brother. See this, "the doctor said pointing back at the screen. "That's the penis. You're having another son."

The doctor looked up smiling as Gemma exhaled.

"A boy?" Gemma asked. "Are you sure?"

Laughing the doctor said, "Yes. There is no denying. _That_ is a penis."

Gemma felt relief flood her body. There was nothing wrong with her baby. Her son. As soon as the doctor cleaned the gel off her, she laid her hand over her belly and said, "Jackson."

The doctor nodded and left the room so she could re-dress.

JT grabbed her as soon as she was dressed and kissed her.

"You're giving me another son, Gemma. I am so happy. I love you and our two boys."

"I love you too JT. Another boy. It seems I'm going to be outnumbered."

They walked to the nurses' station to set up the next appointment and got the information about safe exercises for pregnant women.

JT and Gemma glided out of the doctor's office, happy as can be.

On the way home, JT couldn't keep his eyes off his beautiful wife. To him, she was gorgeous! Even though she complained about her weight, JT thought she looked perfect. Her dark brown hair was silky and her face had a glow to it. And seeing her rounded belly, knowing it was holding his son, made him prouder than anything ever had.

"Did you see it Gem?"

"What?"

"Our son, darlin'. You asked if the doctor was sure he was a boy. I'm no professional but I could plainly see. Our son is going to be hung. Like huge!"

Laughing at her husband, Gemma rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, JT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gemma had just finished her morning exercises when she heard Jonathon stirring in his crib.

Looking over at him, she noticed his little face was flushed and his hair was damp and sticking to his forehead.

She rushed over to pick him up and feel for a fever.

As she lifted Jonathon she felt a slight tug in her chest. But being more focused on her son, she let it slide.

Gemma grabbed the thermometer out of the diaper bag and placed it under his arm.

Reading the 104 degree result, Gemma went into full blown panic mode.

Throwing some things together she hefted Jonathon onto her side and ran downstairs, where she almost collided with Clay.

"Find JT. I'm taking Jonathon to the hospital."

"Why Gemma? What's wrong?" Clay asked, concerned.

"He woke up with a fever of 104. I got to get him to the hospital."

Seeing that she was in a panic, Clay took the boy from her and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Gemma asked.

"You are in no shape to drive. I'll go with you to the hospital. I know where JT is so once Jonathon is signed in, I'll go get him."

Following Clay out, Gemma shut the door and walked toward the passenger side of her car.

Clay climbed in and handed Jonathon, who was beginning to fuss, to her and started the car.

At the hospital, Gemma got Jonathon signed up to see the doctor and was sitting in the waiting area, rocking her son. Clay sat beside her, thumbing through a magazine.

"When are you going to get JT?" Gemma asked.

"In a bit. Just want to make sure you're okay." Clay said, not looking up from the pictures in the book.

Jonathon's name was called and Gemma walked over carrying her sick child, followed closely by Clay.

The nurse examined Jonathon and looked at Gemma.

"When did he start showing symptoms?"

"About an hour ago. He woke up with a fever." Gemma answered as she felt Clay put his arm around her shoulders.

"The doctor will be in shortly, Mr. and Mrs. Teller."

"But we're not…" Gemma said as the nurse walked out the door.

Clay squeezed her shoulder. "It's alright Gem. She just assumed we were both his parents. Common mistake."

"Yea, I guess you're right."

Jonathon was diagnosed with a mile case of strep throat and released with antibiotics and fever reducing medicines.

Clay drove the three of them home to a very worried JT.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the situation was explained, JT was relieved it hadn't been more serious. But he was still beyond pissed that Clay hadn't come to find him.

"It's fine, John" Gemma said. "He was there to support me. I panicked. My baby has never been sick."

Laughing Gemma relayed the story of the nurse confusing her and Clay as Jonathon's parents.

JT didn't see the humor though. He had still been catching Clay's lustful glares toward Gemma.

Looking over at the framed picture from their wedding day, JT fumed, knowing that even in a picture Clay's desire for Gemma was obvious.

Later that night, JT found Clay in the garage.

"What the hell man? My son was almost hospitalized and you didn't come get me?"

"Figured I could be there for Gem since you were busy."

"Is that right? I know, Clay. I know it all."

"What do you know?" Clay asked innocently. Or as innocently as he could pretend.

"Don't play coy with me brother. I know you want my wife. I've seen the way you look at her. You undress her with your eyes every damn time she comes in the room. I can tell by the look on your face, you want to fuck her."

"No, brother. You got it all wrong man." Clay said, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah? That why you stopped Gemma from correcting that nurse? Play along with your fantasy? _She's mine. She's pregnant with my child._" JT got up in Clay's face. "Stay away from her. I catch you eyeballing her for longer than 3 seconds, your ass is gone. Out of the club. You got me?

"Yea man. Loud and clear." Clay said.

He watched as JT turned to leave the garage and as soon as his President was out of earshot he said to himself, "But one day, she will be mine."


	26. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know that I have NOT forgotten about this story. My life got turned upside down and inside out a couple weeks ago and I haven't been able to give much thought to What A Gem.

Things are finally starting to look up so I 'm hoping by next weekend to have an update (or two)...


	27. Chapter 26-Scares

Gemma was upstairs putting away some laundry when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in Kitty," Gemma said, knowing Kitty was the only other person in the house at that time.

Kitty opened the door and smiled over at Jonathon, who was playing with his wooden blocks in the floor.

"There's someone here I think you need to speak to," Kitty said nervously.

"Who is it?" Gemma asked as she pushed a drawer shut with her hip and turned to look at her friend.

"Um, I don't know. She's asking for JT. I told her he was out and that I'd get his wife. Which seemed to make her happy."

Gemma reached down for Jonathon's little hand and led him out the door and to the steps, where she picked him up and carried him down. Jonathon still hadn't navigated them so whenever need be, he was still carried. Putting her son into the playpen and making sure there was nothing in there to cause injury she walked to the door and opened it, ready to tell whoever the woman was looking for JT just where she could go.

Standing on the porch was a slender female with blonde wavy locks. The woman had her back to the door. Gemma took the time to glance over the newcomer. She wore a green and white striped t-shirt with a collar and a pair of dark washed jeans that fit very snugly. On her feet was a pair of white strappy sandals.

The visitor turned with a smile on her face that fell very quickly as soon as she saw Gemma standing there in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm looking for…."

Before the stranger could finish her sentence, Gemma's vision went blurry and then she lost all focus of everything around her. She hit the floor and barely registered the scream before she completely blacked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't know JT. I answered the door and she asked for you and I got Gemma. I was playing with Jonathon when Gemma fainted."

"Who the hell was she?"

Gemma could hear the conversation taking place near her. It was Kitty and JT. JT sounded pissed. Why would he be mad Gemma thought. And why can't she see the people who were talking so close to her? Gemma tried opening her eyes but it seemed like they weren't cooperating. Gemma listened to the other sounds around her. A constant beeping. Muffled sounds coming from a distance, like through a closed door or wall.

Gemma began mentally checking over herself. She was in a bed. Her body felt sore. The back of her head ached. The clothes she had on wasn't the ones she put on this morning. These were thin and flimsy. She could feel the air through the fabric. There was something in her arm. And was being held there by some sort of bonding.

I'm in the hospital? Gemma wondered. What the hell happened that I've been put in the hospital?

She began trying to remember the events from the day. Washing and drying Jonathon's clothes. Folding and putting them away. Jonathon playing with his blocks in the floor. Kitty coming to the door. Something about someone looking for JT. Then it all hit her.

The woman on the porch. She had been looking for JT. Gemma remembered glancing over the woman before she turned. The next thing Gemma remembered had her opening her eyes in disbelief and trying to rise up in the bed, catching JT's attention.

"Gem. Thank God! I've been so worried about you." JT said, rushing over to help Gemma sit up comfortably.

"Where is she?" Gemma said, frantically looking around the room.

"Who, Gem? Kitty's just outside, grabbing some lunch."

"No, Lorilynn! She was there on the porch. She came looking for you! She said she was looking for…."

"Shhhh. Gemma." JT said softly. "You know that's not possible. Lorilynn is gone for good. You shot her. You got rid of her, remember? She's not back from the dead."

Gemma felt the tears burning down her cheeks.

"But I saw her. She was there. Right there at the door of our house. She wasn't dressed like a whore anymore. She was more conservative. But it was her. Dammit, I know it was her. I saw her. Ask Kitty. She's the one who answered the door!" Gemma was getting frustrated because JT was shaking his head.

"No Gemma. It wasn't Lorilynn. I don't know who she was, but it wasn't that dead bitch. I can promise you that. Kitty told me what she looked like and the guys are out now trying to find her to figure all this out."

Gemma fell against JT as he sat on her bed and cried. "Oh god. I'm going crazy. Seeing dead people. Where's Jonathon?" Gemma sat up and looked at her husband.

"He's at the house with Luanne and Otto. He's fine Momma."

Gemma felt a bit relieved knowing that her son was safe.

"What happened?"

"You fainted darlin'. Kitty called an ambulance and they brought you here. We've been waiting for you to regain consciousness."

"Oh. Guess the shock of thinking I was seeing someone that I knew couldn't be there. Who could it be John? She was identical to Lorilynn. Down to the same color eyes. I looked into them right before I passed out. It was eerie."

"I can imagine. But don't worry. She isn't back to haunt you. Kitty saw her too. She gave us a pretty decent description of what she was wearing. We'll find her and we'll get our answers. Right now let's just focus on getting you well." JT said, brushing Gemma's hair from her forehead and kissing it.

The door to Gemma's room opened and a middle aged doctor walked in with a clipboard in his hands.

"Hello Mr. Teller. Mrs. Teller, glad to see you have awakened," the doctor smiled at the couple, his smile not totally reaching his dark brown eyes. "We've ran a few tests to try to figure out what caused the syncope, fainting in layman's terms. I see you're almost seven months. The baby looks fine. Nothing wrong there. But some tests did have results that we don't like. Are you aware of any heart diseases in your family?"

Gemma held her breath. Heart disease? Oh yea there was plenty of that in her family.

"Yes my mom has aortic regurgitation. My brother died from it three years ago."

"Aha. Were you aware that you also have mitral valve prolapse, Mrs. Teller?"

"No. Is that worse?"

"Not exactly. It's practically the same thing. In both cases, one of the valves that go to your heart doesn't close properly, causing a leak. A leaky valve can cause an enlarged heart if gone untreated. Your brother, how old was he when he passed?"

"Nine. He had been diagnosed when he was six but he was still healthy and active."

"Yes, many cases of the younger ones aren't as severe. I'm not surprised that this wasn't caught before with you," the doctor said, looking at the chart in his hands." I see in here that you hav year old at home, is that correct?"

"Yes, a son." JT answered.

"Well it's not surprising that your heart condition wasn't uncovered before. Some cases can be tricky. But now that we know it's there, it's time to medicate until you deliver and then we can progress from there?"

"What do you mean progress from there?" Gemma asked, although she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Once you deliver and recover from labor, you will need to see about having open heart surgery to try and repair the valve. We wouldn't want it to go untouched and something terrible happen while you are caring for your two children."

"Open heart surgery? Isn't that risky?" JT asked the doctor. Gemma grabbed his hand and squeezed. She knew that was what she was facing.

"Yes, Mr. Teller. Surgery will need to be done to correct the leak. All surgery is risky though. I will leave you two to discuss the options, although at this point there really isn't any. "

And with that, the doctor left the room. Gemma looked at JT and smiled.

"Don't worry baby. It'll be okay. I knew this was what I was looking at as soon as he asked about heart disease. I just had hoped I was lucky enough to not suffer with it."

"I'm worried Gem. I can't be without you. Me and our boys would never make it in the world alone without you. It'd kill me to lose you. You are my world."

Gemma wrapped the arm that was IV-free around his neck and pulled him close.

"You got nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here to pester you until we are both gray. I love you JT."

"I love you Gemma. My sweet sweet wife."

Pulling away from him, Gemma looked at him.

"I think I need to make a phone call. It's been almost four years. I need to call my dad and let him know I'm okay and that's he's a grandpa."

"Okay. I think you need to too. As soon as I can get access to a phone, you can do just that."

"Thanks baby," Gemma said, laying her hand against JT's cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, here it is...hope you guys didn't give up on me...I missed writing but after that 3 week break I had to take, it took some time to get back into writing.**

**A big thanks to a Facebook friend who talked to me and helped me get back on track with this story. You know who you are! Thanks a million! :))**

**Now as always, **

**READ~ENJOY~REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 27-Visitors

Gemma was nervous as she phoned her parents for the first time in years. She listened to the phone ring a few times before someone picked up the phone and Gemma recognized the voice immediately.

It was her mother, Rose Maddock."Hello, Maddock residence. How can I help?" Rose asked kindly and Gemma swallowed, bracing herself before speaking into the phone.

"Mom, it's me, Gemma. I need to tell you and daddy something very important." Gemma said softly.

"Gemma! Baby, are you alright?" Rose asked fearfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Gemma was home again. The doctor had released her after both she and JT had promised that she would take it easy for the rest of her pregnancy.

The phone call to her parents' home had also turned out better than either of them had expected.

Her mother had genuinely been happy to finally hear from her estranged daughter and her father had cried hearing her voice.

The news that they were now grandparents was received well. Rose and Nate had been ecstatic to hear all the details about their almost two-year old grandson.

Gemma was surprised, which resulted in her calling them after being released from the hospital and inviting them for a visit. She knew they would love to get to know Jonathon.

Now here she was sitting on an old overstuffed chair in the apartment room overtop of the garage behind their house watching as Luanne, Kitty and some of the guys worked on getting the place in order for her parents to stay.

"I didn't realize there was so much shit up here," Otto said, picking up a box and carrying it toward the stairwell.

"I think we can make it look homey," Luanne spoke up. Luanne had actually been the one who came up with the idea to clean up the apartment for Gemma's parents to stay on their visit.

Gemma looked around the room from her perch. There was the chair she was in, along with a mismatched couch and two side tables with lamps on it. In the corner across from the living area was a small kitchen area with a small fridge and a stove with two burners. Beside the stove was a single-bowl sink that looked to have seen better days.

The only other room of the apartment was the bathroom that was next to the front door. Kitty was busy in there scrubbing down the mildew and rust from the tub and toilet bowl.

JT walked into the room and smiled at her.

"Hey. How's it going?" he asked, bending over to kiss her.

"Luanne seems to think we can create miracles and Kitty is probably scrubbing the porcelain off in the bathroom. This place is a disaster, JT. " Gemma said, crossing her arms and leaning her elbows onto her knees. "This is a mistake. I should have just let them get a motel room."

"It's going to be okay, darlin'. Quit stressing. I promised to keep you cool, calm and collected. They are coming to see you and Jonathon. They'll be happy as long as they are close to you." JT sat down beside Gemma on the arm of the chair and watched as Luanne packed more junk into a box from beneath the counter.

When the weekend arrived, the small apartment had been cleaned from top to bottom and, to Gemma's surprise, did actually look like a decent place for her parents to stay during the visit. Thank God, Gemma thought. They are due to arrive first thing in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Gemma was nervously trying to pick out an outfit suitable for Jonathon to wear as he was introduced to his grandparents. JT had gotten up before dawn and left to take care of business so he could be here to meet her parents also. Gemma could tell that he was anxious. For the past week, JT had asked all kinds of questions about them, trying to find out as much about them as he could.

Deciding to dress Jonathon in a pair of jeans and a red tee, Gemma set about getting ready for Rose and Nate to arrive.

JT arrived back home around 10 and promptly at 11, the doorbell rang and Gemma opened the door to see her parents for the first time since she left home at 17.

"Mom, Dad. I'm so glad you could make it," she said, opening the door wider so they could enter the house.

Nate and Rose Maddock walked into the room and looked right at JT.

"Hello. I'm John Teller. I'm Gemma's husband." JT said, extending his hand toward his father-in-law.

"Nate Maddock."

"I hope your trip was good." JT said, trying to make conversation with the man who was looking him up and down in judgment.

"Yes, yes. It was good."

Rose turned to look at her daughter. Gemma felt inept. She knew she was being scrutinized for something. She had no idea what, but she knew Rose would find something to gripe about.

"You are awful big to be only seven months along. Are you sure you're taking care of yourself?"

"Yes, Mom. Other than the fainting spell I had last week and the dreaded family flaw, my doctor says I'm coming along just fine."

"Family flaw?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The heart defect that I have inherited. The one you have."

"This is not something to take lightly, Gemma Rose. It killed your brother. Or do you not remember that?" Rose stated, straightening her posture.

"I know, Mom. I'm not taking it lightly. I remember very well the day Nathaniel died. I was there then. I was there afterwards too Mom." Gemma retorted, already dreading the rest of the weekend with her Mom.

"Well, with the way you were acting out back then, I wasn't sure if you remembered anything. Other than where to get your next buzz."

Gemma was about to start yelling when Nate walked over and pulled her into a bear hug. "My baby girl, all grown up."

Gemma held onto her dad until she felt the tears running down her face.

"I got my own baby now, Daddy. Want to meet your grandson?"

"Of course I do. Where is he?"

JT came down the stairs holding Johnathon on his hip. As soon as he made it to the bottom step, JT lifted his son off his hip and placed his feet on the floor. Jonathon looked at the strange man and woman standing near his mom and then began walking toward them.

Gemma bent down and wrapped her arm around Jonathon's little shoulders and said, "Mom, Dad. This is Jonathon Michael Teller. Your grandson."

Nate was the first to squat down to the tot's level. "Hi Jonathon. I'm your grandpa. Can you say Papa?"

Jonathon looked at his mom and then back to Nate and said "Papa" as plain as day.

Laughing, Nate picked Jonathon up and stood up and walked to Rose. "This is your grandma. Can you say Gramma?"

"Gamma." Jonathon said and reached for Rose, who took the boy into her arms and cuddled him to her chest.

The rest of the day went by with Nate talking to Gemma and JT and Rose playing different games with Jonathon. When the boy started to show weariness, Gemma took him upstairs and got him bathed and dressed for bed.

JT brought Rose up to tell her grandbaby goodnight and then she laid him into his bed and made sure that the door was left slightly open so they could hear if he woke up during the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right at dusk, the roar of motorcycles could be heard coming toward the house. Here goes nothing, Gemma thought. She'd been dreading telling her parents that she and JT weren't the only ones who lived in the house.

As the motorcycles grew closer, Gemma decided to bite the bullet.

"We don't live here alone. Some of JT's friends and work associates live here also."

Nate and Rose both turned to look at their daughter. Gemma couldn't tell what their reaction was.

"Just how many people live here?" Nate asked.

"Ten, including us."

"What kind of business do you have?"

"It's a delivery security type. We offer security for various delivery services in town."

Neither of Gemma's parents said anything, even though Gemma was prepared for the worse. She knew if they found out exactly what the security part of the business involved, she'd never hear the end of it.

The door opened and in walked Clay, Otto, Wally and Lenny.

They all were introduced to Gemma's parents and dispersed to their own rooms.

"So you live here with a bunch of men?" Rose asked.

"No, Mom. Otto's wife Luanne and Wally's wife Kitty live here also."

Even though she didn't say anything, Gemma knew her mother was silently casting judgment toward her.

"Let's get you guys settled into your room. It's actually right above the garage." JT said.

Nate, Rose and Gemma followed JT outside and around the house and to the garage.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Gemma lay in bed with JT.

"They hate this," Gemma said. "They hate the way I turned out. They hate that we don't live alone. Hate that they're stuck in that little apartment out there and not in here with us."

"Gemma, don't let them get to you. They'll be gone before you know it. We just have to get through these next three days."

It can't come soon enough Gemma thought before she turned the lamp off and cuddled up to her husband to go to sleep.


	29. Chapter 28-I am your queen

The next morning, Gemma decided to take Jonathon to the park along with her parents.

"I think I'll take my mother and Daddy on a tour of our little town. Take Jonathon to the park. You know he loves that swing set," Gemma says to JT as they are getting dressed.

Pulling a tee shirt over his head, JT answers, "That's a great idea, Gem. Maybe take them by Maggie's and get a bite to eat for lunch."

"Yes. I've been dying to catch up with Rey. It's been ages since I've seen the old codger."

JT, with his back turned to her responded, "You just want to see the old codger for yourself. I think there was more than just a friendship between you two."

Gemma stared at the back of his head in disbelief. How had JT ever contemplated that she had had anything going on with Rey. It was a ridiculous notion.

Before she could even begin to explain how absurd that idea was, JT turned and Gemma noticed the grin on her husband's face.

Walking toward him and wrapping her arms around his torso she looked up into his eyes and replied, "You big oaf. There's no other for me. I've got all the man I need right here in my arms."

"Damn right you do." JT said before leaning down and gently kissing her lips. "And don't you ever forget it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gemma sat on the bench in the shade while watching her Mom and Dad push her son on the swing set; her dad climb and glide down the slide with Jonathon; her Mom holding him in her lap as Nate pushed them on the merry-go-round.

Watching how involved her parents are with her son, Gemma began thinking about her own childhood. She could not remember a single family trip to the local park. All there ever was were trips to the church and trips to the local mission to help out families that were, in Rose's words, "in a bad way."

Gemma remembered making friends with a little girl whose family was living at the mission and being caught playing on the floor with Maria. Rose had made a scene about it and dragged Gemma and baby Nathaniel out of the building, both children crying.

She remembered how when they returned home and her Mother had put the baby down for a nap came into her room and sat on the edge of the bed, explaining how her daughter would not be involved with that riff raff. How Maria's family had probably ended up having to live at the mission because her parents weren't smart enough to make it on their own. Lewd behaviors and narcotics usage were some of the afflictions that Rose had attached to her afternoon lecture.

At the age of 7, Gemma couldn't understand the words her Mother was using, but now at almost 20 years old, Gemma realized just how judgmental and downright obnoxious Rose had been.

Taking a sip of her drink, Gemma felt a smile come to her lips. Lewd behaviors? Just wait until she meets Luanne, Gemma thought.

Luanne hadn't been able to get out of meeting with a client the evening before so she hadn't had the opportunity to meet Gemma's parents.

That's going to go over well, Gemma thought to herself. Luanne had decided to take her client up on the offer of making some extra cash by doing his movies.

Once Luanne began coming home dressed like a prostitute, Gemma finally asked her just what type of work she was doing.

"Porn, Gemma. I get fucked on camera. Sometimes it's just one guy. Sometimes more."

Taken aback, Gemma asked, "Does Otto know?"

"Yes! Can you believe he actually is the one who talked me into doing it?! Once I met with Donald and he gave me the rundown of what he had in mind of course, I had to tell Otto. I mean we watch pornos all the time so I didn't want him to accidentally come across it."

Gemma was surprised at how easily her best friend talked about her new job. But Gemma herself had never watched a porno movie so she figured it was just the way it was with the girls who were in the films.

"So I told him what Donald wanted me to do and Otto was like Hell yea. He liked the idea of men jerking off to his woman getting it rammed into every orifice possible." Luanne said, laughing. Like it was no big thing that different men were having their way with her. Gemma just shook her head and smiled at Luanne.

Gemma couldn't wait to introduce prim and proper Rose Madock to Luanne Delaney, porn movie star and Gemma's best friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At lunchtime Gemma takes them to Maggie's, explaining that this is where she got her first job on her own and how Rey is such a good man.

"Wow! Gem look at you. You're absolutely glowing!" Reynaldo said, pulling Gemma into a hug.

"Quit lying. I look like a beached whale." Gemma laughed, hugging him back. "Rey, these are my parents, Nate and Rose Madock. They're visiting from Charming."

Reaching a hand out, Rey introduces himself to Gemma's parents. "Hello. I'm Reynaldo. I'm the manager of this fine establishment. I hope you enjoy your stay and catching up with Gemma."

"Thank you Rey," Nate said. Rose, of course, just stares at Reynaldo from her seat, across the table.

After lunch, they decide to go to the mall and shop a bit. Rose and Nate want to lavish their grandson with gifts. Gemma joins them but shortly begins feeling winded and tired. Thankfully they had taken different vehicles so she leaves her son with her parents at the mall.

Returning to the house, Gemma parks the car on the street and walks up the sidewalk and into the house, running almost smack dab into Clay's bare chest.

"Oh sorry honey. I didn't expect anyone to be here." Clay says, wrapping his fingers around her arms.

"It's okay. My parents have Jonathon at the mall and wobbling around like a duck just wears me out so I came home to rest."

"Well let's get you off your feet then darling."

Gemma walks to the stairs and as she starts ascending she feels Clay's palm on the small of her back.

He's probably just making sure I don't tumble backwards Gemma thinks to her.

Once at the top of the stair case Gemma turns to thank Clay for his help. But before she can get anything out, he covers her mouth with his and eases his tongue into hers.

Gemma pushes him off her, steps back and asks, "What the hell Clay?"

"I've wanted to do that for a while now Gemma." Clay answers, stepping toward her, reaching out for her hand.

Gemma draws her hand out of his and smacks him open handed across the face.

"I am JT's woman. I am the wife of your president." Gemma demands. "I am your queen. You do not get to treat me like just some piece. I am not free to pass around between your buddies. I am not one of those whores who hang around here."

"Okay. Okay. I get it. You're off limits." Clay surrenders. "But babe you gotta admit that kiss was damn hot. There's something here," Clay motions between himself and Gemma. "I felt it and I think you felt it too. "

Astounded by his audacity, Gemma steps closer to Clay and whispers, "What I felt was your tongue rammed down my unwilling throat. It made me nauseated. But I'll tell you this," Gemma said, pointing a finger into Clay's face. "I won't tell JT about this little encounter. But so help me, you try any of that shit again and I'll have your balls in a vice so fast you won't know what happened. Capeesh?"

"Yea, I hear ya. I just don't believe you, " Clay said, heading back downstairs.

Walking through her bedroom door Gemma sighed as she crawled into bed. She was exhausted and now she had to deal with her encounter with Clay.

Another day, Gemma thought. Just let me get through the visit with my parents.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**First off, let me just say A BIG THANK YOU to all of you who are still following this story. **

**I know updates aren't coming as often as they were when I first started but with it being spring time and going into summer, I'm not cooped up inside all the time now and most of my time I would spend writing before is being used up outside. **

**I hope you all understand that and don't quit reading this.**

**Now as always,**

**Read~Enjoy~Review!**


	30. Chapter 29-Rumors and Gossip

**Ok gals (and guys) sorry this is such a short update but I could not think of anything more to add without it becoming redundant.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After buying anything and everything that their grandson pointed to at the mall, Nate and Rose decided to stop back in to Maggie's Diner to eat dinner.

They were both concerned for their daughter's health and wanted to take as much burden from her as possible. And grabbing a bite to eat before returning to her home was the perfect way to do so.

The diner was not overly crowded so the three of them sat at the same booth from earlier.

After ordering their drinks from the waitress, Gemma's parents scanned the menu while Jonathon scribbled on the paper napkin with crayons the waitress had left him.

"I hope we are able to talk to Rey again," Nate said, not looking up from his menu. "He seems like a good man."

"Yes, Rose agreed. "Maybe we can ask him more about this man our daughter has taken up with. I feel as if we aren't being told everything."

The waitress returned with their drinks and took their order.

"Could you please let Reynaldo know that the Madock's are here again?" Rose asked the waitress.

"Yes ma'am."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were just finishing their meal when Rey came over to the table.

"Folks, I'm so please to see you again. And this little guy," he said ruffling Jonathon's hair, "has grown so much! How are you enjoying your visit?"

"It's going good. I'm so glad to be reconnecting with my baby girl. It's been a long time. Too long," Nate answered while Rose wiped the excess food from Jonathon's face and hands.

"Let me get those empty plates out of your way," Rey said, laughing when Jonathon tried to place his clean hand back into his food.

He stacked the dishes and carried them to the counter, handing them off to the girl behind it. Picking up a damp rag, he returned and wiped the table surface.

"How is Gemma? I hadn't seen her for a few weeks until today," Rey asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Well, I know she called us after being discharged from the hospital last week. Nate said. "She has a genetic heart condition that has to be monitored. Her younger brother passed away a few years ago due to it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Speaking to the man for the first time, Rose asked, "What do you know about John Teller?"

"Your son-in-law? Not a whole lot. He and some of his war buddies moved here, oh about 5 years ago," Ray said, stoking his chin. "They all ride motorcycles. You can see them riding through town occasionally.

"I've never had any trouble from any of them but I do hear rumors and gossip. Don't know how true any of it is."

"What type of gossip?" Rose asked interestedly.

"Well nothing much. Mostly people complaining about the noise. Those bikes can be loud when they're all riding together.

"Heard they were arrested a while back but that rumor was never confirmed. Figure if it was, Mary would be back here, needing her job again."

"Mary? Who is that? Rose asked intent on learning as much as she could about Gemma's life here.

"Mary was a waitress here the same time Gemma worked here. She has a on again-off again relationship with one of JT's buddies, Piedmont. Piney they call him."

Rose thought back and remembered being introduced to a tall man with reddish blonde hair and a mustache that Gemma had referred to as Piney. Rose had thought the man as ruggedly handsome. And he seemed to be kind and friendly.

"So why would Mary be needing a job again if that is true?"

"Like I said, Mary's relationship with Piney is, well it's hard to explain. One minute they are so happy and in love and then the next minute she hates him and never wants to see him again. They're expecting their first child together around along the same time Gemma is due," Rey explained.

"Gemma and Mary hit it off pretty well. Mary was the one who talked me into giving Gemma the job. Sid she felt a kindred spirit in the girl."

"Well now we know who to blame for introducing Gemma to that man," Rose expressed.

Laughing, Rey countered, "Oh it's almost the opposite. When Mary found out Gemma was with JT, she begged her not to get involved. But that was during one of her off-again stages with Piney."

Another order preparation was signaled so Rey stood up to go take care of it.

But before leaving he looked at both Rose and Nate and said, "I don't believe you have anything to worry about with Gemma. She's a tough lady. I can't imagine going through having my child kidnapped by some lunatic and make it out as strong as she did. If that happened to me…..well, I don't know if I could have handled it as well as your daughter did."

Rose and Nate both stared in shock at Rey as he rounded the counter and walked into the kitchen.

"We need to talk to this Mary woman." Rose said to her husband. "A kidnapping, possible police charges? What sort of world had Gemma gotten into?"

Nate just shook his head. He agreed wholeheartedly with his wife.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you to each and everyone of you who reviewed. And thank you so much for not giving up on me or this story.**

**Now, as always,**

**READ~ENJOY~REVIEW**


	31. Chapter 30-We Must Not Fail Him

**Ok gals here it is...sorry it's taken so long...This one comes to you with the help of Emeli Thorne...if you haven't, go check out her work...SHE ROCKS!**

**So for some bad news...The updates are going to probably become a lot less frequent now. I've just recently started a new job and after being off work for almost 10 months, it's gonne be taking some getting use to...plus it's SUMMERTIME and I don't wanna be locked up inside all day chained to a laptop. I'm sure you understand :D**

**Anyways, enjoy! ;) ;) ;)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the same time Gemma's parents were getting the startling details of their daughter's new life, across town Gemma lay in her bed, contemplating revealing the kiss between she and Clay. How could she actually tell her husband that his best friend and confidante had betrayed him? Gemma feared that somehow the tables would be turned and it would be she who would be on the receiving end of JT's tirade.

Clay was conniving and might even have JT believing that Gemma was the one who initiated the exchange. The longer Gemma thought about it, the less convinced she was that she could in fact prove that Clay had overstepped his place. Moaning over the whole situation, Gemma laid her arm over her eyes. Just try to get some rest, she told herself. Quit worrying about something that might actually be nothing.

There was a light knock on the door before it opened and her best friend, Luanne, walked in. Gemma could tell by the way she was dressed that Luanne had left straight from her latest movie set. Luanne smiled and sat on the end of the bed. Luanne's shorts looked painted on and the barely there material only covered adequate parts of her anatomy. Her orange silk tube top was about 3 sizes to small and causes her breast to be squeezed and almost pop out of the top. Luanne's make up was darker than she usually wore it and her normally straight hair was teased out. On her feet were 8 inch sequined platform heels . Gemma often wondered how she walked in those so easily.

"Hey girl. You feeling okay?"

"Yea," Gemma responded. "Just get tired so easy now that I'm as big as a house."

"But you're a gorgeous house," Luanne joked.

Gemma laughed as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Oh don't make me laugh. My bladder is no longer under my control. I swear this baby is using my bladder as a bed. He's always laying on it."

Giggling, Luanne shrugged. "I'm sorry sweetie. I just tried to make you feel better. Hey, just think, pretty soon you'll have another beautiful baby in your arms. Isn't that reason enough to piss yourself?"

Gemma shot her best friend a look but smiled. Thinking to herself, Gemma decided to broach the subject of Clay's kiss and see what Luanne suggested she do. If she told Luanne in sworn secrecy, maybe it would sound as absurd as it did in her own head. Luanne would surely know how to handle the whole situation. Should she tell JT? Should she just forget it ever happened? What if Clay had already found JT and told his perverted version of how she came on to him and he just couldn't resist? Would JT even believe her or would he be convinced that she was at fault all along?

"Listen, Lu. I need advice on something. I'm in a certain predicament that I can't seem to get ahead of. I just don't know what to do."

"Sure, sugar. You know you can tell me anything."

Gemma told her best friend all about running into Clay's bare chest, him helping her up the stairs and his audacity to kiss her. Looking astonished, Luanne scooted closer to Gemma and put her hand on top of Gemma's. "Oh honey. What in the world made him think he could do something like that?"

"I don't know Lu. I let him know that it was not welcomed or appreciated. But now I'm scared he's going to go off and tell JT that I led him on. What if JT believes him? Or what if Clay doesn't say anything to JT? Should I? And if I don't and he already knows about it, won't I look guilty? Oh, it's just one big conundrum!" Gemma huffed.

Taking Gemma's hand into her, Luanne looks down at the massive ring on Gemma's finger. "See this," Luanne toys with the diamond and gold band. "This right here says that you are JT's wife. He is bound to you. He will believe you if you choose to tell him.

"But," Luanne continued letting go of Gemma's hand, "I wouldn't say anything. I doubt Clay has the balls to confront the President of his club and tell him that he kissed his wife. I can't imagine JT even letting Clay go on about you seducing him or coming on to him. Clay's ass would be on the ground faster than a prostitute on new dick. Don't you worry yourself about any of it."

As the sound of motorcycles came into the distance, Luanne jumped up off the bed. "Gotta get out of these clothes before Otto sees me or I'll be on his dick all night and I've had enough things rammed into me today."

As Luanne opened the door to Gemma's room, she came face to face with Rose holding a sleeping Jonathon in her arms.

"Hello. I'm Luanne Delaney. You must be Gemma's mom."

"Yes. I am." Rose said, feigning courtesy. Gemma, though, could see the judging and condescending look in her mother's eyes.

"Well it looks like you got your hands full. And if I don't get dressed, I'm going to have my hands full. See ya later. Nice to meet you."

Passing through the door and past Rose, Luanne gently kissed Jonathon's head and walked down the hallway to her and Otto's room.

"Does she always dress like that?" Rose asked her daughter, scoffing and watching Luanne walk away. Shaking her head, she turned back to look at her daughter. Rose Maddock could never understand how women expected to be respected when they walked around unclad and leaving nothing to the imagination. In order to get and keep a man's attention you must show a bit dignity and leave them imagining just what they were getting.

"No, Mom. She just got home from work. She's an escort."

"And you think this is the kind of people you should raise a child, ahem children, around?"

"Mom, let's not do this. These people are my family now. I love Luanne like a sister. She's been there for me through everything. Can't you just be happy that I'm happy and loved? My son and soon to be child are safe and happy and loved too."

"I just don't understand this lifestyle Gemma. I didn't raise you up like this. I thought I taught you respect and dignity."

"I do have respect and dignity Mom. And my family respects me."

"I just don't know, honey. I cannot see my daughter acting like that," Rose replied, the realization that her own flesh and blood could in fact concede in this unacceptable lifestyle. "Are you an escort too? Is that what you're doing now? How does John feel about you giving your body to other men? Or was it his idea? Does he get compensation of some type for allowing other men be with you? Does he force you to sell your body, Gemma?"

"No Mom! I told you I was a waitress at Maggie's until I got pregnant this time. JT takes care of us. He loves me and his children. He would never force me to do anything I didn't want to do. Just because I have a friend who does something doesn't mean I do it too." Gemma could feel her blood pressure rising from the accusations her mother was throwing around.

"Well we haven't heard from you in years. How do you expect us to know what and who you've been with and what you've been doing?"

"Please, let's not get into this right now, Mom. I still feel under the weather. I think I overdid it today. Can we just agree to disagree and enjoy the rest of the visit?"

"Just know, your father and I do not approve of most of what we have seen so far. We love you and we don't want to see you doing something you will regret."

"I know Mom. And I'm not. I will never regret meeting and marrying JT nor will I ever regret my children. Now, if you don't mind, please take him to his room and put him to bed. I'm going to go to the bathroom and then head downstairs to see my husband."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gemma found JT and his buddies sitting in the living room with her father, talking about motorcycle parts and what needed to be done to what bike. Nate looked enthused with the conversation, but confused too. Gemma tried picturing her dad on a 2-wheeler, cruising through town. The image made her smile.

"Hey babe. You feeling better?" JT asked when he saw Gemma walk into the room. "Nate said you got sick earlier."

Smiling at her loving husband, Gemma stepped over to the chair JT was sitting in and bent over to kiss him. "I think I just overdid it today. I have to remember I'm carrying another person around with me again."

JT smiled up at his wife and winked. "That's my girl. You have to take care of yourself. Pretty soon there's going to be another Teller running around here, raising hell."

Gemma dared a glance in Clay's direction. Thankfully he was engrossed in a conversation across the room with Wally and wasn't paying her any mind. Gemma swiftly turned her attention back to her husband and father, who had begun talking about JT's time in the military.

Turning around, Gemma wandered to the kitchen where Kitty was wiping up a spill.

"I'm such a klutz anymore Gem. Wally wanted a beer but when I closed the fridge door, the stupid thing slid right out of my hand."

"Did you get cut? Are you bleeding?" Gemma asked, sauntering over to the slender woman.

"No, the glass didn't break until it hit the floor. I swear Gemma I don't know what wrong with me anymore. I can't seem to keep my focus on anything. Today I was dusting the front room and next thing I know I was elbow deep in the commode, scrubbing. Dust rag and cleaning spray was still sitting there in the front room. And, the kicker? I don't remember deciding to not finish dusting and start scrubbing. I think I'm losing my mind."

Gemma smiled at Kitty. "I don't think you're losing your mind. You just have too much to do around here. After my parents leave tomorrow, I'm going to be making some changes around here. There are too many hang-arounds here for just one woman to clean up after. If they can't get off their sweet butts and help out, then they can find a new place to stay."

"Thanks Gemma."

"Don't worry. I'm going to make sure they carry the weight of some of it. But now I've got to diffuse a toxic situation. My mother met Luanne. Before Lu had a chance to change from her work attire."

"Oh boy! Good luck with that." Kitty told Gemma, smiling and giggling.

Gemma sat on the stool at the counter, contemplating how to talk to her mom and explain that Luanne actually was a porn actress. She didn't think that Rose Maddock would even know what pornography was. Straight-laced and uptight Rose had probably only been with one man her entire life and it was more than likely missionary style only. Gemma shook her head before images of her parents having sex could invade her thoughts. Nobody liked thinking of their parents doing that!

"There you are. I put Jonathon to bed and made sure he wasn't going to wake up. Why do you still have his crib in your room? Where are you going to put the new baby when he comes?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Mom. I like having him close to me. I like being able to wake up in the middle of the night and roll over to watch him sleep. I still have his bassinet so this baby will be in it for a few months anyway."

"The children need their own space. Actually married couples need a whole house to themselves. Why is it that so many people live in this one building? Shouldn't you and John have your own space? Your father and I had our own nice little apartment when we were first married. I think you need to think about that, instead of living in a commune like this."

"Mom, stop it. This is my life now. I like living like this. I have people here who I trust. When I need a babysitter, I don't have to worry about taking Johnathon out because the baby sitter is right here. He's home so he doesn't feel out of place."

Gemma stood up from her stool and began filling a kettle with water to put on some tea. She knew after this altercation with Rose, she would need something to calm her nerves.

"Listen, Mom," Gemma continued, placing the kettle on the stove and turning the heat on underneath it. "When I invited you and Dad here, I wanted to show you how well I've done for myself. I have a loving, trusting and protective husband, a healthy and spunky one and half year old and friends who love me. Can't you just be happy for me? Is that too much to ask?"

Rose looked at her daughter with indignation. How did she go wrong? Her only daughter living in a commune with hookers and escorts and criminal-type men. Turning away from Gemma, Rose strolled out of the kitchen, shaking her head.

Watching her Mother leave, Gemma felt both relief and betrayal. Her own mother couldn't even be happy for her. After all they had been through, Rose Maddock still looked down at Gemma with disgust. She probably wishes it had been me who had died instead of her precious Nathaniel Gemma thought as the kettle began whistling, signaling that the water was boiling and was ready for tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, the Maddocks had retired to their apartment above the garage. Gemma, JT and the rest of the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club were lounging on the front veranda, enjoying the nice evening with a few cigars and some booze.

Feeling the weight of the day on her shoulders, Gemma excused herself early and headed to her bed with JT following her. "Gem, are you okay? You've been pretty quiet. Did something happen?"

"Yea, I'm fine babe. I don't know why I thought I could handle her. She's just so overbearing and pompous. She hasn't had one good thing to say about any of us." Gemma said, fighting back the tears she could feel threatening to spill over.

Pulling his wife in his arms, JT kissed Gemma lightly on the lips. "Shh, now. Another day and we can get back to some normalcy around here. They'll be gone before you know it. Although," JT said, looking down into his wife's eyes, "I'm gonna kind of miss Nate. He seems like a good man. "

"He is." Gemma answered, thinking of her beloved daddy. "He is the best man I know. You're second best," she added quickly hoping not to hurt her husband's feelings. "Sorry baby, but I am and will probably always be a daddy's girl."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." JT responded. "Now I have to get back downstairs. We need to have a meeting to go over some business that is coming up soon. I think we might just even keep it outside. It's such a beautiful night." JT kissed Gemma on the forehead. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is your last day with your parents so you need to be rested up so they can go home knowing you are okay and safe. I love you Gemma Teller."

"Love you JT."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A new shipment is coming in next week. McKee says it is headed to Dayanara Valley. That is at least a week long trip," JT informed his brothers. "There are a couple of towns we need to try and avoid, though. The law isn't very fond of outsiders."

Looking at the map laid out on the table in front of them, Wally pointed out the route that the club would use to bypass the uninviting areas.

"Each one of us will carry two bedrolls. Ten handguns will fit in each and won't raise any suspicions."

"Week long venture to deliver arms? How much dough are we talking about here Prez?" Otto asked.

"20%. The Scots are very appreciative of our expertise and assistance. Boys, we're starting a new era here. We keep this up and in a year we won't have a worry in the world," JT said, puffing on a cigarette and blowing the smoke up toward the sky. "Pretty soon, not a single one of us are going to be in need of a damn thing. Boys, this is our time."

With all the congratulatory pats on the backs, laughing and high-fives, no one noticed Nate standing in the shadows at the edge of the porch, stunned with hearing of this new information about his son-in-law's job preference.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nate stumbled as he got up the stairs, still shaken by what he had heard.

How was this possible? How could his sweet Gemma end up tangled in this kind of life?

He vaguely registered coming into the room and Rose's voice as she asked him if he was ok.

Plopping onto the bed, his mind swirling with all this new information, he couldn't control the trembling of his hands and the rush of adrenaline that clouded his mind.

Closing his eyes, he tried to make sense of everything, but it was too much for him.

"Nate? Nate? Nate!" – Rose yelled, shaking his shoulders, trying to pull him from whatever haze he was in. –"Nate!" He finally lifted his gaze towards Rose and registered concern on her face. But he was speechless for a moment, wondering if he should tell her what he heard. And if yes, how much of it should he tell her?

"My Lord, Nate you're as pale as a ghost! Drink some water." She took the glass from the nightstand and offered it to him. Nate took it limply, gulping down the liquid and willing himself to relax. He was scared he was going to faint there, and then how would he explain that to his wife?

Rose sat next to him, her arm around his shoulder, his hand on his as she kept her gaze on him. There weren't many things that got by her, and seeing her husband like this only rose suspicions. And there was something, a feeling in her gut if you will, that whatever happened to Nate had to do with this Godforsaken place.

"Are you alright now?" Nate turned to her and nodded, but his eyes still bore that glassy look. It scared Rose to see him like that. "What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because I know you well enough to see right through you." He offered her a weak smile and it served only to reinforce her fears and doubts. When he finally spoke, his voice was shaky.

"Rose. I-I have to talk to you." Rose waited in silence for him to speak what was on his mind, all the while holding his hand to encourage him. "I-I just overheard JT and his friend talki-talking about… About guns. They're selling illegal weapons, Rose!" His eyes widened, mirroring those of Rose.

Her mouth was slightly agape as she struggled to understand what her husband was saying. Then she suddenly stood up and started pacing the small apartment, his hands in her hair as she cried out.

"Oh, God! What has Gemma gotten herself into? She runs away from us and somehow ends up in this hell hole, surrounded by these good-for-nothings. She doesn't call us for years and- and now this! Lord, oh Lord, help me."

Her cries echoed the room as Nate sat on the bed, his head in his hands, struggling not to cry for his daughter, his grandsons, his family. When did it all go wrong?

Rose continued her rant, completely unaware of Nate. Her whole body vibrated with fury, her words laced with venom as she complained to God about her misfortunes. "We have a grandson whom we knew nothing about! And he was kidnapped! Kidnapped! And we knew nothing about it either! She lives with harlots and criminals, putting her life and the lives of her children in jeopardy! Does she not care at all about their safety? How stupid is she?"

Nate was still silent, only now he was observing his wife. He knew she was right. As much as she was apt to overreact, this time she had every right to do it. His heart ached for Gemma, his Gemma, the apple of his eye. Once upon a time he dreamt she would settle down in their town with a nice man, have a nice family and be happy. Of course he was aware that Gemma was happy here now, however he wondered how long that would last? Then his brain registered something Rose said. He frowned. His brows furrowed in worry, praying that he misheard.

"Rose, wh-what are you talking about? What prostitute?" His voice barely audible.

Then, it seemed like that got Rose's attention for just a second, as she prepared another round of insults and curses to befall on the house and people in it that pulled her daughter into Satan's nest.

"I met a woman today, a friend of Gemma's." The word friend was practically spat out of her mouth, for it was inconceivable to Rose to associate such a word with someone as low as that-that woman-Luanne. –"I cannot even begin to describe the attire she wore. It was despicable. She was practically naked, flaunting around this house like it was the most normal thing in the world. And her makeup. Oh, God Almighty. I don't even want to think what they do here, Nate." She stopped pacing, crossing her hands and raising them towards the ceiling and, as if saying a prayer, she said, "May the God save us from the sins of this Hell for we have done nothing wrong."

Now, this was definitely too much for Nate and his poor heart. As a father, he wished nothing more but to take his little girl by the hand and take her as far away from there as possible. Alas, she was no longer a child, and he had no authority over her or her decisions, regardless if he considered them bad. He became deaf to whatever Rose said next, struggling to keep himself focused on the happy memories with her and Nathaniel, completely ignoring the rising chaos that was bound to ensue.

"They live with all these people who do God-only-knows-what atrocities, and Gemma clearly doesn't care about it. It's like some damn hippie commune. It may as well be a disease ridden house for all we know, with so many criminals going in and out of it. I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that Jonathon was kidnapped because of something one of them did or the kind of people they associate themselves with."

Rose was shaking, her voice getting louder, her speech resembling that of a mad man. Then, as if struck by something, she fell into silence, her eyes darting from left to right as she nervously rubbed her palms together.

Her hair was in disarray, her white nightgown giving her an appearance of a holy figure. Her chest kept rising and falling, her mind working a thousand miles per hours.

Nate was completely defeated, whereas Rose was the epitome of authority and determination. When she spoke again, it was with the kind of boldness that Nate seldom saw. Not because Rose wasn't bold, rather because she was never as radical as she was now.

"I can't let my grandchild live here. The Lord sent us here, Nate. It was Fate. He wanted us to come here and rescue this child from the talons of these raptors that are threatening to ruin his whole life. " Rose fell on her knees before Nate, gently tasking his hands in hers. Nate looked at her dumbfounded, unable or unwilling to react. His wife continued with her newfound bravery, ardently advocating for, what she saw as noble, and in the eyes of her Lord, justifiable course of action in times like these.

"Nate, Nate. It is our obligation as Christians and as grandparents of this child to save him. Do you understand? The Lord gave us this task! We must not fail him. We mustn't."

Nate nodded, no longer having the strength to fight the tears and he started crying. Rose wrapped her arms around him, all the while chanting how she would save her grandson.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**As always,**

**READ~ENJOY~REVIEW**


	32. Chapter 31-Understanding

Later that night after a few celebratory drinks, John quietly entered his and Gemma's bedroom, hoping not to wake his sleeping wife. He knew that the farther she got into this pregnancy, the less energy she had so he knew that Gemma needed as much sleep as she could get, when she could get it.

JT also knew that this weekend visit from her parents, his in-laws, had taken a bigger toll on Gemma then either of them had predicted. He understood better now why Gemma had been so against seeing her mother. Rose was vehement. His mother-in-law was a force to be reckoned with. Never had he seen someone so stubborn and unyielding when it came to their family, their daughter, her own flesh and blood. John began to feel guilty for talking Gemma into contacting her parents.

Looking at his wife, lying in bed asleep he felt so much love and devotion. Gemma was such a sweetheart and had in fact turned out to be the best wife and mother that he could've ever dreamed of. JT had felt betrayed and hurt by her blatant deception when he found out that he was a whole decade older than she, finding out on their wedding day of all days! JT didn't hold that grudge for long though. His love for Gemma won out quickly.

Tiptoeing into the bathroom, JT removed his clothes and walked back to the bed, climbing and cuddling up to his very pregnant wife and lover. Breathing in the aroma of her shampoo, JT felt the early yearnings of wanting to make love to her. That was another thing JT knew Gemma was outstanding at. He had never been disappointed with any of their love-making sessions. Gemma knew just how to move and grind into him to make him experience some of the best orgasms he had ever felt in his 37 years.

All the reminiscing of it made JT hard. He slowly ran his hand under her nightshirt and grab a handful of her breast. Well, what would fit into his hand. Gemma's boobs had filled out quickly with this pregnancy. Her usual C-cups were an easy DD or more. Rubbing his thumb over her nipple, he felt the peak harden. Gemma began squirming under the covers and before he knew it her ass was pressed up against his erection. It felt so good to feel her against him and have his hand on her body. He'd never get tired of making love to that body of hers, JT was sure.

He continued to roll the erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger, taking his other hand and pushing her hair off her neck so he could nipple the sweet skin there. As soon as he laid his lips against her neck, Gemma moaned.

"Hmmm, what are you doing?"

"Loving my wife."

"Mmmm. That feels good."

Gemma reached around and grabbed his hardened member in her hand and began slowly rubbing it through his boxers. She had actually went to sleep thinking of her husband's cock and just how long it had been since they had fucked. So waking up to his dick digging into her ass and his hand on her tit was like an answered prayer.

Slipping her hand in the opening on the front of his boxers, Gemma wrapped her fingers around his throbbing member and began pumping it. She liked the feel of her husband's dick in her hand. His thick, large manhood trembled in her hand and she knew he was close to exploding.

Gemma quickly pulled her pajama bottoms down to her knees and then kicked back and forth until they were finally down to her ankles.

Watching his wife undress, JT quickly pulled his dick from his boxers and as soon as Gemma was finished he rubbed the head of his cock between her folds. She was soaked. It didn't take much effort for him to slide right into her pussy. Thrusting into her, JT could feel her walls start to contract against him, squeezing him. With each thrust it seemed Gemma became tighter, causing JT to start feeling the early urges of an ultimate climax. Two more deep thrusts and Gemma fell apart and came. With the sudden moisture and the clinching on him brought JT to the edge and he spilled into her, filling her with his juices.

"Well that was an unexpected surprise," Gemma mewed as she turned to look at JT.

"I was going to let you sleep but fuck, Gemma, you are just so damned sexy. I can't keep my hands off you."

"I love you John."

"Love you too Gemma." JT leaned over and kissed her then cuddled her to him. "Sleep now babe. Tomorrow is a big day."

Gemma snuggled into her husband's chest and dozed back off, knowing she'd definitely be dreaming of more sex with the love of her life.

**Ok, guys…..I'm baaaaaaack! Well sort of. I know this is a short update but I wanted to get it out while I had all this in my head. **

**I want to thank each and every one of you who stuck with me through this hiatus. Hopefully I can get back to my weekly updates. **

**Also, if you haven't already, check out my newest story, "How Tara Met Jax". **


	33. Chapter 32-The time has arrived

Gemma woke up the next morning, to the sounds of Jonathon crying. She can tell it's right outside her door so she waited for JT, who is no longer in the bed, to bring him in but instead she heard hushed, but raised, voices. Wanting to see what is going on, she got out of bed and walked to the door.

Opening the door, Gemma sees Rose holding the crying toddler and JT standing in front of her, arms crossed, blocking the way.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Rose thinks she is just going to come into _our_ home and take my son. Says it's for the good of the lad. That we live an unhealthy lifestyle and puts _our_ child in danger." JT venomously spits out, glaring at Gemma's mother.

"What?!" Gemma screams, stepping into the hallway to join her husband. "What do you think you're doing, Mother? He is _my_ son! Mine and JT's. We have never once put him in harm's way. We love him and would never do anything to hurt him."

"Maybe not intentionally, dear, but this little boy has been through more in his short little life than any person should have to endure," Rose responds, not backing down from the scrutiny of her daughter and son-in-law.

"What are you talking about, Rose?" Gemma demands.

"The fact that he was kidnapped by what I can only assume was a psychotic maniac, who, in fact after the whole ordeal was resolved has magically fell off the face of the planet."

Gemma was taken aback by this revelation. How did her parents, her mother, know about Lorilynn kidnapping Jonathon when he was an infant? Looking to her husband for validation but when he shook his head, Gemma knew that JT hadn't been the one to disclose the details of Jonathon's kidnapping the year before. There was only one other person she could think of who would even remotely contemplate telling the two people she never wanted to tell about Lorilynn and the abduction, Clay freaking Morrow.

What the hell did Clay think would come from telling her parents about that? Gemma vowed then and there to have a talk with Clay as soon as this current dilemma was taken care of and her parents were on their way back to Charming, sans their grandson.

"Okay," JT relented, deciding to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. "I think we all need to calm down and maybe go downstairs and talk. Just the four of us. Yes, Rose, we might have not disclosed everything that has happened but there is a perfectly good reason for it." JT reached out and took Jonathon from his grandmother. As soon as the tot was in the protective arms of his father, he quieted down and snuggled his head into the crook of JT's shoulder.

Once they were all seated around the dining room table and Nate had arrived to join them, Rose looked at her daughter who sat on the other side of the table, beside JT.

"You're not going to change my mind, John. I know what needs to be done and I believe 100% in my heart that that little boy would be much better off in a loving home, away from the violence and brutality of the lifestyle his parents have decided to live. Gun running is not appropriate employment for a family man, John.

I would hope you could understand that. You have a wife, a son, and another one on the way but yet just last night you and your friends were just outside on the porch, raving about some new endeavor that you just clinched," Rose stopped long enough for JT to wonder how she knew so much and then continued, "Nate heard you last night. He was taking his nightly stroll and just happened upon your conversation about the trip you're about to take. He wasn't eavesdropping, it wasn't like you were trying to hide it; you just didn't pay attention that anyone could hear you."

JT grabbed Gemma's hand and linked their fingers together. A show of solidarity before he spoke, "Rose, Nate, I know this isn't what you envisioned for Gemma. This life, this house, me. But let me make this clear. I love your daughter more than anything. I love my son and I will love this new baby unconditionally. I want, no I _need_ you to understand, I will never, ever do anything to put any of them, _my_ family in jeopardy. Now I know you think this is the best for Jonathon," JT paused to place a kiss on Jonathon's head, who was still snuggled up in his arms." But I can guarantee that I will do everything in my power to protect them and keep them safe."

Nate, who had been staring down into his lap, raised his head and spoke up, "And what if you land in jail again? You've already been arrested once for trafficking. What happens if you're caught again and no fancy fast talking lawyer can get you out? How are you going to protect them from a jail cell?"

"We'd cross that bridge once we got there. _If_ we got there. Yes, I was arrested and charged with trafficking but all charges were dropped. There was no evidence because we weren't doing anything illegal. Just a few motorcycle enthusiasts enjoying a ride and someone thought they saw something they didn't."

Gemma squeezed JT's hand and spoke up, "Mom, Dad, this is my life now. My family. I know you are just trying to look out for me, us but really there is nothing that you have to worry about. We are safe."

"What about the gun running?" Rose asked. "Carrying illegal arms across state lines is a major offense."

"Like Gemma said," JT answered. "There is nothing to worry about. Yes, I have made a deal with an associate to transport some firearms to their clients but it's totally legitimate. We're just the middle person in a very long-distance transaction. And all the clients are here within the state of Nevada. So there will be no crossing any state lines."

Rose sat up, straightened her back and look John Teller in the eye, "I do not understand this lifestyle that you two choose to live and I know I cannot do a thing to stop it but I do know this. We," she said, pointing to herself and Nate, "were called here. We were brought here for a reason. Someone knew that that little angel needed an advocate for him. It should be his _mother_ but seeing as she can still barely look out for herself, he needs saved. We are willing and able to take our grandson back to Charming and care for him until you two can come to our senses and realize that this life isn't good. We will raise him in a loving, God-fearing home until you two get your wild oats sowed and move back home and live a legitimate and decent life. Our minds will not be changed. I have already packed up most of his things that he's going to need to get him settled and I will buy anything else that might come up."

Gemma jumped from her seat beside her husband and planted both her palms on the table in front of her. "You are a delusional woman Rose Maddock! Thinking you can just charge into our home and demand we abide by whatever you think is best? You.."

Gemma didn't get to finish her rant because she began feeling pains in her stomach and sides and as she stood up to grab her stomach, her water broke.

"Oh my god! John!"

By that time, JT had handed Jonathon off the Rose and was by Gemma's side. Laying one hand on her back and the other one on top of hers, over her stomach, JT guided Gemma over the wet spot on the floor and to the nearest couch.

Gemma looked at her husband and smiled, "Looks like Mister wants to meet his parents."

JT smiled back at Gemma and leaned toward her, gently laying a kiss on her lips, "Well let's go meet him."

The next few minutes were filled with chaos as everyone jumped into action to get Gemma into the car and headed to the hospital. JT jumped into the driver's seat and took off toward the town's only emergency clinic.

Gemma turned and looked out the window at her parents standing on the lawn, her mother holding Jonathon. She knew her first-born would be secure, staying behind with them. Or so she hoped.

**Okay guys and gals...I know it's not much but hey, at least it's an update, right? :D Guess who is getting ready to be added to this story? Now, as always,**

**~READ, ENJOY, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~**


	34. Chapter 33-Everything is Changing

**Okay guys and gals...This has been a tough chapter to write. I only had bits and pieces coming to me and when they did I usually was in a spot where I could jot anything down. Then I was hit with a nasty nasty nasty bug so I was down for a few days. But here it is. And I'm hoping to get another update out soon plus another update for How Tara Met Jax...so keep your eyes peeled.**

**As always,**

**READ~ENJOY~REVIEW **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Dr. Morton to Labor and Delivery stat. Dr. Morton to Labor and Delivery STAT."_

JT stood outside the hospital nursery, staring at the newborn through the single-paned window. Lying in the clear bassinet on the other side was his son. His 8 pound, 9 ounce, blue-eyed, blonde fuzz newborn son. Jackson Nathaniel Teller. Jonathon and Jackson. The Teller boys.

JT stood there watching Jackson sleep, imagining his two sons growing up together, playing together, and getting into mischief together. "I swear son that I will do my best to provide a safe and happy life for you and your brother. JT smiled as Jackson wriggled in the blanket he was swaddled in. "That's right, Jackson. You have an older brother. His name is Jonathon and I just know you two are going to be inseparable. The Teller Terrors." JT laughed to himself. "Yea, that's what you two will be known as. Creating terror and trouble all over town.

Placing his hand on the glass, JT thought about the future. Of having his two sons beside him in his club. Sitting at the Reaper table. Riding alongside him on runs and eventually one of them taking over his post as President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club one day.

"Ahem, Mr. Teller?"

JT turned and noticed the small brunette standing beside him. He had no idea how long she had been standing there but he could tell that she had heard his monologue with his son.

"Yes, I'm John Teller."

"I've been sent to get you. There's been a, uh, a development with your wife. The doctor needs to speak to you immediately."

Forgetting his previous thoughts of the terror his sons would cause, a new terror entered his mind. Something was wrong with Gemma! Following the nurse through the corridor to his wife's room, JT tried not to think of the possibility of losing Gemma. His sweet, beautiful, sometimes overbearing but yet gentle, mother of his children.

As the door opened to her room, JT was met with a sight he'd never wanted to see. Gemma was lying in her hospital bed, an oxygen mask on her face, breathing erratic and irregular with tears streaming down her cheeks. Another nurse, a male, was inserting a syringe into her IV.

JT rushed to her side and took his wife's hand into his. "What's going on?" he asked the doctor standing at the foot of the bed writing in her chart.

"Mr. Teller, I'm Dr. Morton. Your wife has a situation that needs prompt care. She needs to be rushed straight into surgery…."

"Surgery?! For what?" JT interrupted, looking from the doctor to Gemma and back to the doctor.

"Mr. Teller, I know this is alarming but the birthing process put too much pressure on her heart, causing failure. She is going to have to have open-heart surgery right away if we want to repair the damage and prevent any more."

JT felt the blood rush from his face. Open –heart surgery! Open heart surgery mere hours after giving birth! She just survived 14 hours of an excruciation labor and had only seen her son for a few minutes and now she had to have surgery to save her life? How was that even possible? What if she didn't make it? How would he handle raising his two sons? Two boys under 5. It just wasn't possible without her.

Leaning down, he whispered in Gemma's ear, "Gem, you can't leave me. I'd never recover without you. You are the love of my life. We _need _you. Your sons and I_ need_ you! I love you Gemma Rose Teller."

"Mr. Teller, if you could just sign this consent form, we can get your wife into an O.R. and correct this dilemma."

JT took the clipboard from the nurse and watched as they rolled Gemma from the room. He signed his name where he was instructed to and handed the paperwork back to the brunette nurse.

"Is there anyone you'd like to call? I can show you to the waiting area where there is a payphone."

JT once again followed the brunette through the hospital corridors to a room with chairs lining the walls in it. The payphone hung on the far wall, mostly for privacy.

Inserting the correct change, JT dialed the number to the house, praying someone would answer.

Kitty looked at her watch for the umpteenth time. It had been over 3 hours since JT had called the house. Three hours since, instead of calling with the wonderful news of his newborn son, had called to inform them of devastating news. Gemma was having open-heart surgery. Kitty knew she didn't have a lick of medical knowledge but to have to undergo major surgery the same day as giving birth, she just didn't think a body could endure that much strain.

Kitty had put on a straight face as she told Gemma's parents, Nate and Rose Madock, the news. Kitty figured they would rush to the hospital to be with JT and wait to see their daughter after surgery. Rather, they'd hurriedly packed as much of Jonathon's belongings as they could into their car and strapped the tot into his car seat and took off back to California. Kitty stood by helplessly watching it all take place. After all, there wasn't anything she could do; he was _their_ grandson after all.

Hearing a door close outside, Kitty got up and rushed to the door. Opening it she was met with a sight she couldn't believe. That woman! That woman was back. The woman who had gave Gemma the scare just a couple weeks ago. Who was she? What did she want? And why did she always seem to show up when something major was happening or about to happen?

"Who **_are_** you? What do you want?" Kitty asked, frustrated that none of the rest of the club was near. She would have to deal with this outsider by herself.

"I'm Lauren Perkins. My sister is Lorilynn. My twin sister. I've come to visit her and this was the last address I have for her. Is she here?"

"No. Lorilynn hasn't been around for some time now."

"Oh, well can I talk to her husband, John?"

Kitty stared at the woman aghast. This woman thought that John was married to Lorilynn? Just how many lies had that conniving twat told her sister? Kitty crossed her arms, ready to set this woman straight.

"First off, Lorilynn and John aren't married. Never have been. John is married to Gemma, who just today gave birth to their second child. They're at the hospital now. As for you Lorilynn, your sister as your claim, she hasn't been around for over a year. She kidnapped JT and Gemma's first-born shortly after his birth but thankfully they were able to rescue him and your sister vanished in the dead of night. Maybe she came to her senses and realized the wrong she'd committed and is hiding her face or maybe she is off to another poor soul to torture but I can tell you firmly, she is not welcomed here. And neither are you!" Kitty said, slamming the door in the stranger's face.

She walked to the window and watched inconspicuously as the woman walked down the steps and back to her car parked on the street. Kitty breathed a sigh of relief as the woman drove away.

As soon as some of the club members returned to the house, Kitty hurriedly explained to them about Gemma and the surgery and how when hearing of their daughter's medical issues, the Madock hastily packed up what they could and took off with Jonathon. Discussing the controversy, the club decided not to reveal the Madock's abrupt departure with JT just yet and they, along with Kitty and Luanne, headed to the hospital to sit with their President and friend during this most frantic time.

Walking through the door of the hospital, Clay went to the reception to ask for information about Gemma Teller while the rest of the Club hung back so not to terrify the sweet older lady sitting at the desk.

"She's in surgery now and JT is up on 3rd floor in the waiting room."

The group of bikers and women headed to the elevators and climbed on the first one to open. Clay pushed the button for the third floor with a shaky hand. He hoped no one noticed. Upon hearing of Gemma's heart condition and having to be rushed straight into surgery had hit him like a ton of bricks. Gemma must be so frightened. All alone and having surgery. He'd give anything to be in there holding her hand, whispering to her how much he loved her and needed her to pull through. She had no idea how strongly he felt for her and he made it his mission, right there on that crowded elevator, that he would show her and prove to her that he was the one she should be with.

As soon as the elevator doors slid open, Clay, Piney, Wally, Otto and the ladies descended on the waiting room. Good thing the only person in the room was JT. Anyone else would've been fearful of the convergence of men of all shapes and sizes, dressed in their club attire. But JT just raised his head and smile weekly at his crew.

"She's still in surgery but I'm hoping to hear something soon." JT said as they all settled in around him.

"I've got another son, you know? Jackson Nathaniel Teller. He's in the nursery. He's good, great even. Healthy as a horse."

Piney slapped JT on the back, "Well, congratulations daddy."

The whole room took their turns congratulating him, giving high fives to one another and to JT. Except Clay, he sat there not saying a word. So Gemma had given JT another son. Another reason for their bond to become stronger. But he vowed to break that bond, no matter what it took. Gemma had to be his. She just had to be!

No one even noticed as Clay stood up and left the waiting room, heading out to find the nursery.

****DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS FEED MY MUSE****


	35. Chapter 34-Patience Prevails

**Hello again! Did you think I forgot about all of you? Not a chance! I have thought many times about this story and all of it's faithful readers but life got in the way again! I'm finally done with school. I graduate soon and will then become a productive adult once again. I've had many things happen since the last time I've updated. In February we found out we had about a month to find a new place to live and move. So on March 12, we moved. In the middle of trying to go to school, get the hubby to work everyday and getting my son up and out of here to work himself everyday, I've been busy to say the least.**

**Now onto this update, it's not a very long one but I figured I've kept you all waiting long enough. Haha  
So as always,**

**READ~ENJOY~REVIEW**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pulling up to the brown and tan Tudor-style house with its gabled roof, Nate parked the car in the driveway and glanced over at his wife, who was cradling the sleeping toddler.

"Are you sure we did the right thing, Rose?" he whispered, staring out the windshield.

"How can you even ask that, Nate? Would you rather he be raised by that riff-raff? With talks of guns and run-ins with the law?" Rose answered while running her hand over Jonathan's head. "And you cannot tell me that friend of Gemma's, Luann, isn't involved in some type of pornographic activities. The way she dresses would make Rahab blush. That is no atmosphere to raise a child."

Nate nodded and stepped out of the car, carefully closing the door as not to wake the baby. He rushed around to open the passenger door and help Rose out of the seat with her bundle.

Rose carried Jonathan through the front door and looked around. "Yes, this is the perfect environment for a kid to grow up," she thought to herself, with a smile. "It'll be heavenly to have some life back into this drab place again."

She climbed the carpeted steps and walked with purpose to the end of the hallway, where the one room she hadn't entered in four years was located. The door was closed but she knew what lay on the other side. A perfect room for a little boy. Nathaniel's room. With its abundance of shelving for books and toys and a bed fit for a king right in the middle of the room.

Taking a deep breath, Rose turned the knob and entered the dark room, followed by Nate. He passed by her and leaned over to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Are you positive you want to put him up in here? Wouldn't Gemma's old room be better? She _is_ his mother, after all."

"No, this is just right. He has everything he needs in here."

Nate pulled the quilt down and looked on as his wife settled the little boy into the bed. "He is right at home here."

Coming to stand beside her husband, Rose wrapped her arm around his waist and looked up at him. "Let's go to bed. He'll be up bright and early in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JT sat beside his wife's hospital bed, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. The surgery had been a success. The doctor had told him that the heart condition was corrected and his outlook was excellent. Dr. Morton had even actually used the term "full recovery" in his prognosis. Gemma had yet waken from the procedure but it had only been an hour since they had allowed JT to be with her.

Sitting in the waiting room while the love of his life was elsewhere in the building being cut open had been the most excruciating thing JT had ever endured. Even more so than the years he had served in the army. The seven and half hours had seemed to slowly tick by and he had been relieved when the doctor had come to speak with him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

This is until Kitty had dropped the bomb about Jonathan. She said she had wanted to wait until she knew Gemma was going to make it and be okay before putting any more burden on him and JT understood that. She was just the messenger after all. The Madocks are the ones he was pissed at.

How could they have just taken off with his son? How could Rose and Nate, who swear to love their daughter, just leave when Gemma was undergoing a life-threatening surgery so soon after childbirth? Had Gemma been right all along? Would it have been better to not have pushed her into contacting them? And what about Jackson? Did they not care about their second grandson? JT sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How would he ever tell Gemma what her parents had done? Would she blame him?

"I've got to get him back," JT mumbled to himself. "No matter what it takes, I've got to get my boy back home where he belongs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nate and Rose Madock entered the small family diner in Charming with Jonathan in tow. The morning had been stressful for all three of them. Jonathan had woken and cried for his Mama and would not be pacified. After finally calming the tot down, Rose had gotten him to eat some toast while Mate unpacked the bags left in the car the evening before.

Now the trio was going to grab a bite to eat for lunch at their favorite eater, Wyatt's Café and Diner. Knowing they'd be turning some heads with having a child with them, Nate quickly scanned the restaurant patrons and recognized a few faces. Sherriff Scott Silverton and his wife, Linda; Mayor Jacob Hale and his family' and Deputy Wayne Unser and his fiancé, Della.

Walking through the establishment to take their seats at an empty table in the corner, Nate smiled and nodded at his fellow Charming, CA residents and pretended not to notice the stares and hushed whispers as they walked by. Rose, on the other hand, either didn't notice at all or didn't care because she walked straight through, all her attention on getting Jonathan settled into a chair and not on what other people were thinking and saying about the couple having a strange child with them.


	36. AN UPDATE BUT NOT AN UPDATE

Just wanted to check in and let everyone know what is going on with What A Gem! Unfortunately, not long after my schooling ended my laptop decided it had had enough and just up and quit on me one day. I am at a friend's house right now and thought I'd better get on here and let you all know that as soon as I can get another laptop, I WILL update my story. Are there even people still reading (and waiting on an update)? Please send me a message if you are at my email

austin_momma93


End file.
